Ten Sakura Tree
by arrow-death
Summary: yaoi RuHana and other pairings... He found them... but he too scared to inform them... two chapters up... enjoy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk… I just own this… hehehehe….

Ten Sakura Tree

Prologue

Maxwell Mansion (past)

"We can't disobey the rules… we have to abide with it…"

"I don't want them to grow-up apart my love. I want our children and family to live happily and complete. Can't you give-up your heritage?" a crying lady begged his husband to reconsider the rules set upon the family heritage.

"I wish I could my love… I wish I could… it would have avoided a lot of pain and suffering if I could… but if I turn away from my heritage our children will pay for the consequences."

The lady's heart bleeds as she witness how here 9 children where place in different black cars which will be heading to an airport: nine different planes leading to nine different places will be used to transport the nine kids who are fast asleep in the cars The nine kids will be living in a new environment and will be growing with nine different foster parents, who happens to be their pick married nannies without any children. Her husband held and embraces her to give her strength to accept the faith of their ten children. Among their ten children, only one remains in their mansion, the eldest of the ten kids was left in their care and love to see how he grows. 

Six handsome sons and four beautiful daughters, was in that car. All have a crimson color hair. All have the skill to sing and dance… All enjoy and active in any sports… but they usually play basketball. At a very young age they were all trained to play different sports and martial arts to protect themselves from harm and danger.

Ten children will face the world in their own. Their mother prays that they will grow up well and will soon meet each other. It will happen when their path will cross… it maybe last for ten years or more. But faith will make a way for them to meet and reunite again.

Reunite by their same passion – passion in sports especially in basketball.

Author's Notes

Hey they are ten due to the fact that they are born with twins. The names of the ten kids:

Kaneshi and Touya : twins – Kaneshi was the one left with the family. Touya in France

Hanako: sent to Germany

Hanya, Hanayuki and Hanamichi: triplets – Hanya in New York, America, Hanayuki in San Francisco and Hanamichi in Kanagawa Japan

Ryu, Ru, Keina and Kieta: quadruplets – Ryu in Colorado, Ru in Australia, Keina in Canada and Kieta in Tokyo, Japan


	2. Brown Eyes Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk… I just own this… hehehehe….

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 1       Brown eyes wish

"Mom, will I ever see them again?" brown orbs gaze sadly at the sky filled with stars 

"You will, you will… Kami-sama will help you"

'Mom, do you think they are looking at the same sky and stars like me?"

"I think so son… I think so…" _Kami-sama, please help them carry the burden of being away from their family and siblings. Please grant their wish that someday… all of them will met. Kami-sama, don't forsake them._ A prayer was uttered by the boy's mom for the welfare of the ten children who are away from each other. 

At the same time in different places

Nine other crimson heads sadly gaze the sky praying that someday… somewhere they will all soon see each other and became one happy family.

They were all forbidden to reveal their real identity to the public… identity that might cause their own life and happiness. They were to hide their skills not to catch attention to the public that will result for their identity to be revealed. 

But their passion in sports remains in them. The Maxwell couple decided to put up an academy. An academy that public know train students to excel both in the academics and sports. A way to protect the wellbeing of the young Maxwells at the same time allows them to develop their passion in sports. Each has their own tutor for different sports since they were all enrolled in the academy which trained them to be the best player there is in the world.

 The academy was filled with children just like them, having either a gifted passion for sports or having intelligence beyond normal. Some of them are also in the same situation like the ten crimson haired kids separated from their family because of some heritage. It is the only place where they can show their passion and their real skill but outside the academy, they are just a typical students studying at the academy focus on academic excellence.

But one of them decided to leave the academy because of the death of his father. He was in his first year in his junior high, when this happened. Not only did he quite the academy, his passion for basketball was also extinguish. When he entered his new school, new life began and his only best friend knew the only reason behind this. He became feared in his school, a perfect way to divert his attention and to forget all about sports especially basketball.

The other 8 remained in the academy and became full pledge member, when they are in their junior high.

Author's Notes:

Wow… it is filled with narration.. please bare with me… I am new at this.. hehehe…

Please don't forget to review…. Thanx… mwahhh


	3. The Tensai Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk… I just own this… hehehehe….

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 2       The tensai mask

After 3 years

"Hehehehehehe… I am the tensai… nobody can defeat me in basketball." A crimson haired basketball player joyfully cheered.

Everyone inside the gym sweat dropped and sighs for the self proclaimed tensai of the Shohokou basketball team. But everyone loved him for he gave the team strength and an attitude to never loss hope but nobody would admit it.

Unknown to everyone, the loudmouthed and cheeky self of the tensai that they see is but a mask – a way to hide about his loneliness and sorrow that he has been carrying since he was 6 years old. This side of the tensai is only known to his only best friend, Youhie Mito.

He is not the only one who is wearing a mask. His other siblings too are wearing a mask to hide their loneliness and sorrow that they felt. They are the same in every action they do. But unlike the self proclaimed tensai, they are faithful in following the rules set to them. They are not happy go lucky like the self proclaimed tensai – they are reserved, serious and somewhat aloof with other people. Their beauty was exceptional that the public could wish to have their beauty, both male and female, they have a mix race that made their features so adorable, having bloods from Japanese, American, British, Spanish and Russian race in their blood line. But unlike his other siblings whose beauty was adored and see by the public, tensai's beauty was kept and never been seen by the public. He kept his beauty not to cause any trouble and for the public not to recognize him from the past and to forget all about the academy.

"They shouldn't know about me … my real identity, Youhie. It is the only way for my life to remain simple and quiet.  I won't have any problem and trouble"

"But Hanamichi, I could see you're happy with your relationship with Rukawa. Why not share or tell him about your identity? Who you really are?" his best friend inquired to let the burden in him ease up.

"Youhie, if I do that, he will be involved and I might put his life in danger. Not yet, I have to wait for the right time. The more people who know my identity the greater the chance of making my identity revealed. I don't want to cause any problem with my mom and my chance of finding my brothers and sisters." The happy mask of Hanamichi, the self proclaimed tensai, was remove and the real Hanamichi was revealed that his best friend always sees every time he is in an emotional state. 

"But don't you think we can trust Rukawa. I mean he never talk to anybody at that matter. Beside you swore no secrecy to one another?"

"I know that. I can't tell him the whole truth yet… I have to wait until I can find one even one of my siblings. That will be the time for me to reveal my deepest secret. Besides I might not told him about the whole identity thing… he has the key of my identity. The proof that I am one of the Maxwell." Hanamichi then looked at the ring he is wearing as a pendant to his necklace. It has a seal of a phoenix, symbolizing the power of the Maxwell clan. The seal is identical to the seal engrave to the locket he gave to Rukawa, as a symbol of his love to the brunette one.

Unknown to both of them, eyes as cold as ice was looking intently at them. Observing and weighing how the other boy could unmask the red head of his happy façade in an instant. How could he have trigger emotions to make the red head put his defenses down easily by being and talking with him? How, how and how, was the only questions that keep on popping to the head of the brunette guy will keeping an eye on the two boys.

If his eyes could have shot daggers as sharp as the samurai sword, the boy next to the red head would have died minutes ago. Due to the constant glare his getting from a jealous boy hiding behind a tree five meters from their location.

Author's Note:

Please review and tell me if I have to continue this slappy fic….

I can't really write a very long fic… please bare with me… I will try to improve.. but now… pleae accept me.. arigato minna san

 I think this sucks for a RuHana fic… it is the story about the real identity of Hanamichi that is hidden from everyone… This is my official first Ruhana fic that I made but not publish…

I am welcome for suggestions and reviews here… hehehehe… it sucks… I know… but I want your suggestion… hope I can have them soon… thanks… J

I will immediately pull this fic off the bulletin if you don't like it… 


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk... I wish I could so I can make this official… ehhehe.

Author's note:

That is nice to know that you like my fic.. thanks also for the suggestions… I will apply it in my next chapter… J Arigato Minna-san

FYI:

Kaneshi: inspired from Kane name of my crush and his fave expression… shi*

Touya: inspired from Ayashi no Ceres

Hanako: inspired from Hanamichi and Ayako

Hanya: combination of hanamichi's and hanayuki's name

Hanayuki: Hana + yuki : Hana (from Hanamichi's name) and yuki ( from a child actor… he is plying ten-ten in tanging ina) 

Ru and Ryu: inspired from Rukawa

Reminders:

o _English_

o Japanese

o Other Languange

o [inner thoughts]

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 3                The Letter

Shohokou Gym

"Where is that Sakuragi!!" the yell of Captain Akagi shook the whole gym.

"Relax… Akagi… Hanamichi will be here… He always does…" the ever cool vice captain tried to calm down the raging Gorilla – Captain Akagi. The vice captain sweat dropped as he sees the head of the captain burning in fury towards the late year one.

"Umm… Rukawa, do you know where Hanamichi is?" the team's manager approach the silent rookie who is busy dribbling the ball.

The rookie just shook his head in reply to the manager's question and soon enough returned his attention back to the ball. He soon left the manager to shot some hoops. But inside the head of the silent rookie is a question… where is that Da'ho?

At the exact moment, when the rookie asked the question in his mind and made a perfect slam dunk, the door opened and the person they are all looking for arrived at last. Everyone's head was turned to the opened door… everyone was nervous because the ragging Akagi is approaching the new comer.

"Gomen… Akagi… I was late because…" Hanamichi was cut short by a loud thud… (smash) the fist of the ragging Gori has already contacted his head.

"Itai…itai…Teme, Gori… Why did you hit me? Don't you know I have a valid reason why I was late…Coach Anzai wanted to talk to me… we both didn't check the time – that's why I am late…" a fuming red head explained.

"Stop involving Sensei… you just want to guff-off."  A more fuming gorilla intercepted

"Hohoho… Sakuragi was telling the truth… I called him and asked him about something…"

The captain of shohokou was speechless for once. He was wondering what stupid things did Hanamichi done this time for the Sensei to call his attention. The big question is: How come the year one was not yelling at him like he use to. There is something strange going on here.

The Shohokou practice continued. Hanamichi was in a corner practicing the ball handling; dribbling, etc… you got it – the basic techniques. But the strange thing is that, Hanamichi was practicing quietly – he didn't clamor about not playing on court about being stuck with basics.

Everyone noticed this including the silent rookie. The practice went smoothly and quietly that it was a disaster… nobody was paying that much attention because of the silent red head.

"Da'ho, one on one!" the silent rookie break the ice by challenging the red head but to his dismay – the red head wasn't paying attention. He approach the red head and stole the ball but still no response… the redhead still continue to dribble without the ball.

(wham) Another sound totally breaks the whole "ice" thing – this got the red head's attention. He stared at the one who hit him and then at the brunette guy who is holding a ball… he looked at his hand and no ball.

"Teme kitsune… why did you stole the Tensai's ball… don't you know I am practicing." An angry Hanamichi yelled at the silent rookie.

"Da'ho… one on one…" the rookie repeated his challenge

"I don't want to pay against you… you're just jealous of my skill… After all I am the tensai… nyah... nya...nya…"

"Da'ho"

"Teme, kitsune… I told you not to call me that!"

Everyone sweat dropped… Here they go again… then (wham…wham) 

"Back to practice both of you…" a pissed gorilla yelled at the two year one

"Teme, Gori… It hurts… why do you have to hit the tensai… I am the Tensai and I am the best player of this team… without me your nothing… nya…nya…nya…" the ever proud Hanamichi exclaimed that earned him a couple more fist.

He was about to earn a couple more when a hand stopped the attacking hand of Akagi… it was from a middle-aged man… bigger than Akagi wearing a tuxedo attire – just like a butler. Everyone was shock especially Captain Akagi seeing the man who looks like a foreigner but can speak fluent Japanese.

"You have no right to hit him… you are not the one who is feeding him and not related to him to boss him around." The stranger's voice was deep and filled with anger towards Akagi.

The stranger dropped the arm of Akagi then he approach Hanamichi and bowed to him. The stranger bowed to Hanamichi and handed him a red envelope.

"Thanks, Rashia…"

"You're welcome…Young…" a worried look was painted in the face of Hanamichi which Rashia understood… "Hanamichi, you're welcome… Look at you… you've grown tall."

"Ahhh… Rashia, you never change…" A smiling and blushing red head spoke.

Hanamichi then looked at their Coach after he composed himself – asking for permission to leave the gym to accompany his visitor. A nod was the answer from the old coach. Hanamichi smiled and bowed towards the coach as a sign of gratitude. Hanamichi soon left the gym, while everyone was looking at each other for the turned of events.

Akagi on the other hand was in pain due to the arm which the stranger grabbed. Before his arm was released, the stranger squeezed it hard that it seems too bruised.

Rukawa was shock… who was the stranger… how come Hanamichi know him… what was the stranger's business… a lot of questions spun around his head. He wants answers… clarification about the event that he witnessed awhile ago.

He was still in shock when out of nowhere a panting guy appeared in the door – where Hanamichi and the stranger left. The panting guy was Youhei.

Rukawa immediately approached the new comer, everyone went still and silent waiting for Rukawa to ask Hanamichi's buddy.

"Yo, Rukawa, where's Hanamichi?" Youhei stood up straight to match up to the rookie's height.

'He just left… Mito, who is Rashia?"

"HE did… Rashia? – darn I was late then… so the two already met… I gotta catch up with them… Thanks Rukawa… gotta go…" He was about to leave when somebody held his arm. The one responsible was no other than Rukawa.

"You didn't answer my question. Who is Rashia?" no matter how calmed the words left Rukawa's mouth, his blue orbs said the opposite expression.

Youhei was taken aback with the emotion he saw in the rookie's eyes. He just stand still and remove the rookie's hand by force and said… " You shouldn't be asking me… I have no right to tell you… I am not Hanamichi and YOU are not Sendoh for me to answer." He soon left but after taking five paces, he stopped and face Rukawa.

"Rukawa, in time you will know… but please don't force it out from Hanamichi – be patient. Hanamichi is facing a lot of obstacles right now… He needs your support… he needs you by his side… Just don't make him chose and don't confuse him right now… Just wait. Don't doubt him and his love. Trust him – just like he trust you…. Remember Rukawa – you are HIS KEY to his future and Happiness… you have the key in you…" with that Youhei run towards the school gates in search for Hanamichi and the stranger named Rashia.

[ Hanamichi, are you in trouble? I'll be here… I will never leave you…. Aishiteru, Da'ho…]

At the park 10 blocks away from Shohokou

"_Young Master, I have seen a lot of your games… why do you have to hide your skill… you pretended not to know the sport… you also allow them to hurt you…_" concern was evident in the voice of the butler while looking intently at his young master.

"_Rashia, you know I have to hide my skills… Shohokou is not like the academy wherein I am free to show my skills."_ He explained wirily 

_"Young Master, I know that but you don't have to appear dumb."_ A mix of anger and concern enveloped his words.

A crisp laughter sounds the whole park. "You_ never change, Rashia… you never change." _ An amused red head uttered while trying to suppress the urge to laugh his lungs out.

_"So what did I miss? You both seem to have fun here."_

_"Young Master Youhei, please join us."_ The ever polite butler stood to give space and recognize the new comer.

_"Rashia, you never change…"_ a smile was evident to both the young men as they chorused in commenting for the old butler's action.

_"Both of you have grown tall. I can't believe that for four years, I never expected both of you to change as much as I see you now. I wish I witness how you both grow for the past years." _A teary eyed butler gaze at the two with both admiration and pity for the situation the two are in.

_"Ow, Rashia… you still are emotional as ever."_ Youhei stated while giving the old butler a pat in the shoulder. Hanamichi did the same thing.

They continue to talk and fool around but deep in the hearts of the two young ones – a burden was lifted upon hearing the concern and soothing voice of the old one.

"_Before I forget, Young Master Youhei here." _ A red envelope similar to Hanamichi's was handed to him.

_"It's been a long time since we had talked. Why don't you both stay in the mansion for now so we can catch up on things for old time's sake and you can check the envelope, too."_

_"That's a good idea… we should, at least we can evade questions coming from the two. Knowing Akira, he will skin me alive just to get answers." _Youhei seemed amused remembering his koi and he began to feel cold upon remembering Rukawa's eyes.

_"Yeah, I think so too… I am in no mood to explain everything to Rukawa right now."_ He agreed in a tired and sad voice upon hearing the word {mansion}.

[I will get the answers from Hanamichi tonight. I'll go to his apartment and we'll have a very long talk. We can even skip class tomorrow… I can't wait for the practice to be over. One hour more, and Hanamichi and I will already talk.]

[Darn that Youhei-bun, he left before we can talk. He really is a bunny... I can't get him unless I trap him. Hmmp... He has to answer all of my questions or else… I'll skin him alive…]  ~ smiles like a dog ~ everyone who saw this hedgehog sweat dropped due to the smile painted in his face that spell – HENTAI…

later that night:

^ at Hanamichi's apartment

"Da'ho?! Where is that da'ho?"

[Maybe he is in his room] upon thinking the idea that Hanamichi was in his room ` a smile was seen plastered in the known ice prince of Kanagawa. But it soon faded upon seeing an empty bed.

'Where is that, Da'ho? It is already past ten in the evening."

[Something is wrong here… He really did have a problem just like what Youhei said. The stranger must be the reason… who is he? – Hmmm… my head already hurts….] Zzzzzzzzz………

As expected the narcoleptic brunette guy slept soundly in the bed of the red head… dreaming of his da'ho.

^ At the same time: at Youhei's apartment

[Good thing, I duplicated Youhei's key or else I can't see him during emergency] smiles… 

To tell the truth, Akira's view of emergency is when his Youhei-bun couldn't call him or they didn't see each other for at most an hour or two on that very day.

"Where is my Youhei-bun? Here bunny…bunny…bunny…" [Hmmm… maybe my bunny is in his room… sleeping… kawaii… after all it is already ten in the evening.] A much bigger smile was plastered in the HENTAI'S face upon picturing his koi sleeping in his bed. But soon enough, the smile turned to a cute pout, coming from the ace of Ryonan, when he found an empty bed.

He sat down at the bed and hugged one of his koi's pillow… trying to smell his koi's scent. "Hmm… smells good… Youhei-bun, where are you? Are you in trouble?" His face once having a huge grin now marred with worry and fear that no one has seen before except his koi. But as soon as the sad emotion appears, it soon faded in a mere flash. Then his attention was distracted again by the scent coming from the pillow. He was then pulled to lala land with his koi in his arms. J

~OWARI~

Author's note:

Please tell me if it is boring… kindda long.. isn't it?

I want to fit the event here… 

MInna-san hope you like it…

Rukawa: Hey, why did you make me a hentai here…

`Gomen Rukawa… IT fits the mood… J ~Kawaii

Rukawa: raised an eyebrow

`Sweat dropped


	5. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk... I wish I could so I can make this official… ehhehe.

Author's note:

That is nice to know that you like my fic.. thanks also for the suggestions… I will apply it in my next chapter… J Arigato Minna-san

Reminders:

o _English_

o Japanese

o Other Languange

o [inner thoughts]

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 4                The Call

At Kanagawa: Maxwell's Mansion

The huge gate was opened. Everybody at the huge solar of the mansion, stop working wondering why the gate was opened and the black CR-V which the old butler used was entering from that gate. Nobody uses that gate even the butler because of the protocol that only the member of the Maxwell clan are the one allowed to use that huge gate. Everyone was alarm for the action of the butler, who is known to follow the protocol of the family. But their expression suddenly change upon seeing two shadows from the back seat of the car signaling that the butler was not alone. He has company, which means the two young Maxwell in Kanagawa is with him. They all formed a straight line to welcome the two. Once the car stopped and the door was opened one by one the two passengers leave the car and stood in their full frame. The people present upon the arrival of the two were filled with emotions of joy and happiness.

"Welcome back Young Masters." Everyone chorused 

"Thank you everyone…" both replied back.

"Everyone, prepare the house, especially their rooms they will sleep here for the night and cook the favorite foods of the young masters." Rashia commanded. Everyone moved in unison to comply with the command.

They entered the huge living room of the mansion, nothing changed since the time they stopped going there. Both their pictures are still framed in an antique table near the grand piano. There are also several pictures of nine other crimson hair kids and four other brunette kids on the other antique table near the lamp post. Memories came rushing to both the young ones. But it was interrupted by Rashia,

"Young Masters, how's your parents right now? I never asked that before because it slipped my mind." Rashia inquired to both young one.

Youhei was the first to recover from the memories and answered "My parents are fine and they are in Tokyo right now doing some business."

"My mom is also fine. She is right now in Hokkaido attending some seminar in connection to her job. Next week she will be in China or Hongkong, I think. She is quite busy right now because of her new job. But she never misses to call me or mail me once in a while." 

"Why don't I leave you both for a while so I can supervise their work and help them as well." The old butler smiled to them and waited for their approval.

"Okay we'll be at the library to check on some things." Youhei informed the butler. Hanamichi just nod in agreement and to approve the request of the old butler.

The two proceeded to the library. There they opened the red envelope and discovered some pictures and paper filled with texts on it.

Hanamichi was sited behind the office table while Youhei was sited at the lounger just opposite the office table.

Tears flow down both their cheeks as they saw the pictures of their other siblings, now grown-up just like them. They couldn't believe how they all changed and how they have gown. How they have missed a lot of years being apart.

Hanamichi's hands were shaking seeing the picture of his elder twin brother, who looks exactly like him minus the gelled hair and the picture of his twin sister having a very long crimson hair looking like a goddess in her jersey will posing near a huge trophy. He scanned all the photos spread on the table looking for a specific picture. He spotted the picture and then tears came tumbling down his cheeks as he sees the photo of his favorite sister – the youngest in their family- Kieta. She was smiling like a princess but her eyes are as sad as his eyes like the other eyes of his siblings. Their smiles never reach their eyes. He dropped the picture and sob for he misses his siblings and family terribly. He cried like he never did.

On the other hand Youhei was also sobbing like a child seeing the picture spread near him. Though his siblings are smiling like fools – their eyes expresses a different emotion. It was deep with sadness and loneliness that hit his heart like daggers.

After a long time of silent crying, the red head next look at the papers enclosed with the photos. It was filled with information's about his siblings and cousins – their profile. Hanamichi was delighted upon seeing that Keita was near him – she was only in Tokyo together with Yumi-chan and the address was very familiar to him.

[We'll see each other soon enough, Kieta… soon enough] out of happiness, he kissed her picture and placed it near his heart.

Youhei was glad for Hanamichi, knowing that soon enough Kieta and his buddy will soon reunite just like him with his only sister, Yumi.

"Hey, Youhei, tomorrow we'll go to Tokyo to see Kieta and Yumi-chan at the Academy."

"Sure, Hanamichi, tomorrow we'll go there. We'll not only see those two but the old guys too."

"Right… we'll see everyone including them…"

A knock on the door was heard and Rashia's voice

'"_Dinner is ready, Young Masters_."

Both ate like crazy because they were very happy with the news and the food was really excellent that they can't seem to stop eating.

After dinner a package was handed to them by Rashia in the living room while resting after that wonderful feast. They opened the package and found a celphone. They look at Rashia asking why the celphone.

"Communication will be fast and I can easily locate both of you anytime if there are new packages and letters that will arrive here at the mansion coming from your elder brother, Kaneshi." Rashia explained that earned him a raised eyebrow from Hanamichi, still not convince why the celphone.

"Rashia is right, Hanamichi. With the celphone… Rashia can contact us anytime of the day and we can also talk to our siblings if we are already allowed." Youhei said looking at hi cousin then looked at the old butler to ask him some thin. " Umm, Rashia, are we already allowed to call our siblings?"

With that question the butler smiled and said "Yes, you are allowed to call and talk to them that is why you have the celphones. Their numbers are already inputted in your celphone. That celphone is exclusive to your use only. It is a private line that both your brother – Kaneshi and Lee, used which enable all the Maxwell members both your siblings and cousins can access except both your parents. You are still forbidden to talk to your parents." Rashia explained and he felt sorry for the two as their once happy face turned to a sad one when it was about their parents, up until now they can't still talk to their real parents.

"Hey Hanamichi where are you going?" Youhei inquired seeing the red head going out the front porch.

"I will contact Kieta and tell her that we are going to see them tomorrow." Hanamichi answered with a smile that made the butler smile too.

"Hey, that's a good idea. I will also talk to Yumi-chan."

It didn't took so long before a feminine voice filled with joy was heard in the other line. Tears started to fall in the cheeks of the two boys for the third time that night.

"Oniichan, I miss you so much… I want to see and hug you… I'm so glad that we can talk and communicate now. Good thing, Kaneshi and Lee was able to find us all even though we can't see each other yet."

"Don't worry Kieta-chan {Yumi-chan}, knowing oniichan – he can find ways to reunite us all. Remember he made a promise to all of us. We all made a vow right?"

"Hai, I remember."

"God I miss you so much, Kieta {Yumi}. By the way I am coming to Tokyo tomorrow to see you and Yumi-chan {Kieta-chan}. I am with Youhei {Hanamichi} now; to be exact we're at the mansion."

"That's great… I can't wait to see both of you tomorrow. How's the mansion in Kanagawa?"  

"Still the same as I can remember…A MANSION" Hanamichi answered with a smile

"Can you describe it?"

"Honestly, is a carbon copy of the Maxwell Mansion in London, though it is a smaller version of the mansion. It has no wings and a three storey mansion."

'Kindda similar here in Tokyo. I think Papa and Mama wants us to still feel the ambiance from home. (chuckles) They don't want us to feel homesick when where are away from home. Don't you think so?"

'Yeah you're right. They really are protective about us. But they didn't even bother to send us recent pictures of our oniichans and oneechans. The pictures here are really complete but are old. Imagine, the picture were all taken ten years ago."

A loud chuckle was heard from the other line that made Hanamichi/ Youhei to laugh – laugh like he never did before.

They continue to talk till the wee hours of the night.

Early the next morning, Youhei and Hanamichi fly to Tokyo to see their siblings.

~OWARI~

Author's note:

The conversation between Youhei and Yumi are the same with the conversation with Hanamichi and Kieta.

Hope you like it… I am burned out… J

I have already the next chapter on the way.. Hope you can wait… 

Please don't forget to review… thanks... J


	6. Tokyo!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will like everybody else. Heheheheh.. J

Author's Note:

                I'm sorry for the late update... I was pretty busy with my finals and my projects that is why I posted late...  Hope all of you understand… 

Anyway I have the other chapters coming so here they are now… hope you will like them…

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 5        Tokyo?!

It has been two straights days that Hanamichi and Youhei left to Tokyo. Hanamichi phoned Coach Anzai and told him that they are in Tokyo and are in there for personal reasons. 

            The whole Shohokou team was worried for the where-abouts of the loudmouthed year one. * Especially the two ace players of Shohokou and Ryonan. Both are worried for their koi that their performance started to falter as the days pass but both keep it in control. * Aside from being worried, they were all shocked upon the news they receive from Anzai-sensei.

"We have a new member in the team. HE is no other than Mito Youhei." Anzai announced to the whole team in a monotonous voice

"Mito Youhei... Coach you mean Hanamichi's friend?" Mitsui was the first one to react after what their coach announced.

"Yes, Mitsui… Hanamichi's buddy. I already included him in our list and submitted it in the committee and they have no problem upon the addition of a new member… He has joined the team three days ago. Right now, Mito and Sakuragi are together in Tokyo doing some errands. Mito is also trying to prove his worth for the team. We will see the result upon their arrival next week. That is all. Resume your practice." Anzai explained continuously without being interrupted. After explaining, he turned his back to leave the gym and for not to be questioned any further.

_Flashback_

_Ring…ring..ring_

_"Moshi…moshi.."_

_"Ummm… Coach Anzai, It's me Sakuragi… Ummm… you see Youhei and I are right now in __Tokyo__. We have a personal business to attend to." Hanamichi spoke in a very serious tone that is filled with respect and at the same time authority_

_._

_"What kind of personal business? Does it have a connection with the things that I asked you and __Mito__ about two days ago?" Anzai inquired in a serious tone_

_"Ummm… kindda.. In a way… yes. But not totally. Ummm… I got to go now… Please tell them that we have something to do. And by the way, Youhei accepted your offer about playing for Shohokou… Sayonara Anzai-sensei" before He could answer back.. the line went dead._

_[This will be interesting… I can't wait to witness the real skill of those two. This will test the teams strength if things will go by my plans] hohohohoho… _

_end__ flashback_

 Later that night: in Hanamichi's apartment

"Where are you da'ho? What is wrong? Why do you have to be in Tokyo? Why?" Rukawa kept on asking these questions to himself and to the photo of his koi.

He was worried. His koi might be in trouble that is why Anzai asked him to be in Tokyo. 

HE was cut from his reverie when the phone rang.

(Hmmm… will I answer it? What if it is Hanamichi calling) without hesitation Rukawa picked up the handset, wishing that the caller is his koi. But his hope was busted when he heard his koi's mom voice.

"Moshi… moshi…"

"Rukawa?! So you're accompanying Hanamichi again. I'm so glad. How are you dear?" Mrs. Sakuragi's voice was filled with joy and concern for the two boys.

"I'm fine. Mrs. Sakuragi but Hanamichi is not here. HE is in Tokyo right now." Rukawa told Mrs. Sakuragi hesitantly.

"Ha?! Hanamichi is in Tokyo? Why?" Mrs. Sakuragi's voice was worried.

"You see, our coach sent him to Tokyo for an errand together with Mito. You see, Mito is a new member of our team and Hanamichi was to accompany him to Tokyo for Mito's initiation." Rukawa answered to make Hanamichi's mom to stop worrying about his da'ho at the same time trying to convince himself that it was the reason why Hanamichi is in Tokyo.

"How long has he been in Tokyo, dear?"

"Bout two days. Ummm… Mrs. Sakuragi, I want to ask you something. I hope it is okay with you." Rukawa's voice was a mere whisper and kindda shaky and uncertain

"Sure dear, why not. I will try to answer your question as long as I can." Mrs. Sakuragi's voice was filled with concern and soothing to allow Rukawa feel comfortable for him to open up.

"I hope so. I am worried about my Da'ho… I mean Hanamichi." Rukawa blushed when he heard chuckles from the other line.

"Go on, dear.. I am listening"

"You see. The day before Hanamichi left to Tokyo. There was this stranger that appeared. I think his name is Rashia. I tried to ask Youhei about him but he just told me that Hanamichi must face this alone and all that he needed is my support."

After Rukawa finished his sentence a long silence was heard from the other line and then a sob that was in a controlled manner. He wouldn't hear this if he wasn't used to a silent environment.

"Mrs. Sakuragi, are you still there? Are you alright? Are you crying ma'am?" Rukawa asked filled with concern for the person in the other line.

"Yeah.. I am alright. I think you better do what Youhei tell you.. but about the stranger – I am not acquainted with him… maybe he is a friend of my late husband or Hanamichi's. I have no idea. I think you better ask Hanamichi once he get home, dear. So I gotta go… I still have lots of things to finish. Rukawa dear, give my hugs and kisses to Hana, will you? Take care of him and yourself too. Sayonara, dear. Feel free to ransack the ref for your food. Take a rest to dear, your voice sounds weary. Sayonara"

"Hai. I will. Thanks" 

The line went dead after Rukawa uttered his gratitude to her. Rukawa was still left in the dark because his questions were still left unanswered. He just hope someday all the things will clear in due time. Just like what Youhei and Mrs. Sakuragi hoped. In due time…

(Da'ho, I will wait for you to open up to me… I trust you and don't forget that I am always here to support and love you all the way)

"wow! Look at the time… it is already late… I still have my homeworks……." Zzzzzzzzzzz…. {as usual he feel asleep… as if Rukawa ever did his homework…J}

Somewhere in Nagasaki:

"Rashia… Rashia... Kami-sama is it time already… I hope it is time. Hanamichi, at last your wish for years will come true… you will reunite with your siblings at long last. I am happy for you my dear Hanamichi…" tears came flooding down Mrs. Sakuragi due to happiness that the time has come – the time where ten innocent teenagers are hoping.

"Rashia, please take care of little Hana for me… Watch over him… guide him as he journey to reunite with his siblings." She went to the terrace of her hotel room and gaze at the star.

"Rukawa dear, I hope you could wait and stand by Hanamichi's side when you find out about his secrets. I hope you will not change when this happens. I hope that you will still accept him." She prayed for the well-being of Hana's koi that their love for each other will conquer the entire obstacle that they will face in due time.

She gazed at the brightest star and made the wish for the couple that both will withstand the problem.

{An image of Rukawa sleeping peacefully in the bed of Hanamichi while cuddling Hanamichi's bear. Sakuragi's image was flashed too, who is happily smiling and chatting with his sister.}

~ OWARI ~

Author's Note:

                Hope you like this fic… Please don't forget to review. 

I think I made Rukawa out of Character here. I was avoiding this to happen but I think I failed miserably… 

Gomen, minna-san…

Rukawa: You made me a mirror. You allow my emotions to show here.

~ Gomen, Rukawa, You know, you are the most difficult one to manage because you never show your emotion.

Rukawa: Hn..

Sendoh: At least you where in this chapter… Me? None.. even my name… hmmp {smirks}

~ Gomen, Sendoh-san… 

Sendoh: next time include me…  even my name alone..

Sweatdropped ~ okay… I will… I won't forget..

Sendoh: Thanks.. {grinned like a pervert

Rukawa: {glared}

Sweatdropped


	7. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will like everybody else. Heheheheh.. J

Author's Note:

                Here is the next chapter… I am trying to pay amends for not updating soon… So I am making multi chapters… hope this won't appear like trash.. hehehehhe… 

I hope no flames will be sent to my reviews… but I am open to suggestions and comments.. to improve my fics.. J

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 6        I Miss You

It has been five days since Hanamichi and Youhei left to Tokyo and till that day both haven't contacted their koi for any news even Coach Anzai.

Early Monday morning, news spread like fire that Mito and Sakuragi have arrived. Mito went straight to Ryonan High to see his koi – to avoid any grand entrance of the Ryonan ace anytime during their basketball practice. While Sakuragi went straight to the spot where he first saw his kitsune – the school rooftop.

_"How's the trip? Are you both okay? I miss you"_

_"The trip was fine. We are both okay and arrived here in Kanagawa in one piece. I miss you too" Hanamichi really missed his sister . Who wouldn't – he hasn't seen her for ten years._

_"So have you and your kitsune talked already? Or have you seen each other yet? How's Youhei and his koi?" an ecstatic feminine voice was heard in the other line that made Hanamichi laugh like crazy._

_"You're like a detective in asking questions. Can you go easy on the questioning…? I think I am not in the hot seat right now."_

_Chuckles were heard in the other line due to his comment._

_"Okay, I'll answer all of them. I haven't seen kitsune yet and for sure we haven't talked yet. About Youhei, he went straight to Ryonan to see his koi… He just want to avoid any event that will occur later during our practice because of his koi. Youhei sure don't want to be embarrassed in his comeback to basketball." Once again, Hanamichi laugh for his remark about his cousin Youhei while imaging how the later one blush and melt for embarrassment. The other person in the end of the line also laughs while picturing the same thing. _

_"You're so mean, Hana-kun. don't backbite Youhei-kun will you… he hasn't done anything wrong to you… Has he?" an inquiring voice but not at all serious. Hanamichi can still hear a controlled chuckle from his beloved sister._

_"He has done a lot of wrong things in my life that it made my life more miserable than ever. But I am grateful because of him I have my kitsune with me… but still I returned the favor to him… because of me he has his own hentai…" Hanamichi grinned like a fool remembering how Youhei reacted the time he match make the two to each other. _

_"But I think without all those "miserable things" that happened to you, your life won't be as colorful as it is now. Hana-kun, I have a feeling that you are blushing. Right now, you are as red as our crimson hair" Kieta teased Hanamichi._

_True to her words Hanamichi did blushed as red as their hair. He smiles like a fool because his sister never fails to tease her and succeed in doing so._

The door swung open that made Sakuragi turned and stunned seeing Rukawa. He immediately utters a little goodbye and ended their conversation. He kept his cellphone in his pocket to face his kitsune with a controlled smile.

Rukawa just stared at his Da'ho… something was different – he seems to be glad and the loneliness deep within his eyes were lessen too. He saw that he was hiding something – it looks like a cellphone… it really is a cellphone. Their eyes met and thru them they seems to understand what was going on deep within each others hearts and minds.

"Ne, Kitsune, did you miss me? I miss you." Hanamichi broke the deafening silence that overcomes them for almost 5 minutes.

(What did you do in Tokyo? Who is Rashia? Are you in trouble? Whom are you talking to just right now? Why do you have a cellphone? Why are you hiding it?) These are the questions that Rukawa planned to ask his Da'ho for him to see the light but instead.

'I miss you too, Da'ho… The practice was such a bore without you." He smiled for his Da'ho.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah… you really need the tensai around to make the practice more lively and fun… You need this genius everywhere." He was back to his old self again and Rukawa was glad for that.

Hanamichi approached him and gave him a hug and a kiss so sweet that it melted his heart. All his fears were blown away by the hug and kisses given by his only love, Hanamichi.

They sat down in one corner and cuddled together to fill up the missed time that they weren't together. They want to express how much they missed each other that no one wants to let go of the other. They soon slept at that position and forgotten their classes.

Ryonan High

"Youhei-bun, I'm glad you're back. I miss you sooooo much… You didn' t even call me to inform me that you left to Tokyo or that you joined the Shohokou team. I can't believe it." Sendoh talked non-stop upon seeing his koi near the school gate early that morning.

"I'm sorry, it was supposed to be my surprise for you and about going to Tokyo it was some sort of initiation for me to enter the team even though I enter late. Lastly, I miss you too." Youhei was hugged by his koi once he said that he missed him too. Sendoh was almost teary eyed upon seeing his koi that he missed for 5 whole days.

"You know, I was scared. I though you were in some sort of trouble again because even Hanamichi was gone. And I heard that there was a stranger that appeared in the gym that day and he know Hanamichi. After they left and you arrived and went after them. Do you know the stranger too?" He was still the usual Sendoh that appeared jolly and that hentai-ish smile but deep within his blue eyes reflects concern for his koi.

"I know him. He once saved my life and Hanamichi. He was a great friend to both of us." He smiled to reassure his koi that they are not in trouble.

"Youhei-san, you are hiding something from me but I will let it pass this time. Tell me the things that you are holding back from me in due time. I will wait for that time. But always remember that I love you so much and I am here for you.. Always." He smiled to reassure his koi who turned pale.

"Thanks… that is why I love you so much… Don't worry it is not about you or our relationship. It is just about me – MYSELF." Youhei answered to appease his koi's fear.

They hugged again.

"I think you better return to Shohokou now. I don't want you to miss your class and later your first training in basketball. I will fetch you later to make sure that you're really practicing and to lighten Akagi's burden now that you are part of the team. He already has his hands full with Rukawa and Sakuragi getting to one another's throat or should I say shirt {chuckles and sighs}. Also so that we can have a special dinner later. Okay?" He smiled sweetly but his voice was filled with authority to make sure that his koi won't skip his classes again for the nth time that month.

Youhei sweat dropped due to his koi's tone... "Sure… I'll go ahead. Don't worry I am a good boy you know. My mom told me that!" HE bid farewell to his koi and smiled back.

Youhei turned his back and went straight to the train station to return to Shohokou to attend school or lese he'll get a scolding from Sendoh. He don't want that to happen. Sendoh is much worse than his mother (foster) and Rashia combined. He smiled at the thought.

He was so happy that upon his return to his own school, he was whistling a tune that he learned years back. He didn't seem to notice that little by little his real self was unfolding before the very eyes of his koi and people who know him as a mere gangster.

He wasn't the only one. His cousin, Hanamichi was also unfolding his real identity unconsciously, but to their advantage because no one noticed, yet.

~ OWARI ~

Author's Note:

                I hope you like this one… please review my fic so that I can improve it… I am grateful for all your suggestions and comments.

Minna-san hope you enjoy reading and appreciate this chapter…

~ I hope you are happy now Sendoh… I didn't just put your name but you have your own conversation.. J

Sendoh: Arigato…. You really love me like you said. I'm soooo happy… {gives his mega-watt smile}

Rukawa: {glared at Sendoh} 

~sweat dropped… ~ hey no fighting you two or else…

Sendoh and Rukawa: OR else what?!

~I won't finish this fic and I will pull this out…

Rukawa and Sendoh: You won't dare.

~ Dare me… {evil grin}

Sendoh and Rukawa: Hmmppp..

Sakuragi: Nyah, nyah.. She wouldn't dare… she loves me remember… 

~ what ever.


	8. Photos of the Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will like everybody else. Heheheheh... J

Author's Note:

                Here is the next chapter… I am trying to pay amends for not updating soon… So I am making multi chapters… hope this won't appear like trash.. Hehehehhe… 

I hope no flames will be sent to my reviews… but I am open to suggestions and comments… to improve my fics... J

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 7        Photos of the Past

Two hours before lunch break

"This is the life… I can't believe that one by one we can now reunite. Am I right Youhei?"

"Yeah… soon enough we'll all be complete. Soon enough we will be back in London. You in the main Maxwell Mansion… Me in the Maxwell Mansion in the far-eastern area of London. I can't believe soon we will part." Youhie's voice was filled with sadness at the same time a hint of joy.

_"Don't say that… I think grandpa will still give us our freedom after our reunion. I mean just like what our parents did before us. They grew up in different place but when they reunited, they choose to stay in the place where they grew and live their lives there until they decided to return. And about the mansion, I don't think you will be living in the far-eastern mansion. All of us are supposed to live in the main mansion until the time we decided to get married.  Remember all of us are Maxwell – I am sure grandpa won't allow any of his grandchildren to part from him."_

_"I hope so too Michi… I hope so too. I don't want to leave Sendoh behind and I don't want to lose him because of some stupid heritage."_

_"I know Youhei… I know… I too don't want to leave Rukawa behind. At least you don't have the firm grasp of our heritage. My family has the tradition to fulfill the heritage. Just because all of us are, crimson haired. WE have to observe and follow the said heritage. If only I could turn my back from my own family – but I can't" Helplessness was evident in Hanamichi's voice. He was torn between his family and his love._

_"Ne, Michi… maybe you have the upper-hand of our family heritage that makes your life more difficult to maneuver." Youhei was sad for his friend. _

Both where silent – thinking for the events that occurred for the past days that made their lives turn around.

_Flashback_

Wednesday (the day Hanamichi has a visitor)

"Sakuragi and Mito, good I have located you. Can you both follow me for a while? I want to talk to you about something." Anzai sensei spotted the two together with their guntai chatting at the corridors near the canteen.

The two-year ones was taken aback by the old coach request. Nevertheless, they did follow him silently. They walked side-by-side 5 paces behind Coach Anzai while exchanging glances.

They have reached their destination, which is the office of Coach Anzai near the gymnasium, which at that time is empty. They walked inside the room and sat. A long silence surrounded the room that made the two-year ones nervous especially Sakuragi thinking that he will be expelled from the team. A few photos being laid before their very eyes that made both of them as pale as their uniform broke the deafening silence. Both were also sweating a lot, but Hanamichi got his composure first and laughed in a nervous manner. 

"What are the pictures all about Sensei? Where did you get them? Their so neat… aren't they the famous team around Japan that almost every basketball player wants to be a member?" Hanamichi declared in total amazement and praises.

"Almost six years ago, I was invite by one of my former student, who happened to be their coach, to witness the skill of his gifted players. Even though the players age are ranging from 10-14 their skills are astonishing that they won against college players which happened to be my students too." Anzai was observing the play of emotions to the two-year ones that proved his suspicions. However, he soon continued in telling the story.

"During the game there are two players that outshine them all. The way the two moves in complete unison and compatible, made a perfect combination that made the whole team unite into one. The two players are like the brain that controlled the whole team to become much stronger. They perform like a professional – actually all the players are playing like professionals. Their skills are no match to my college students. The two players are like bullets, they never stop charging and attacking. However, what makes their team standout from the other teams that I've seen is that they enjoy the game and always give their best play even though they know that their opponent was no match for their skills. They are really gifted."

Both sighed for the nth time since the coach started telling about the two players and their team. They became more paler and sweat dropped increased as the time passed. Nevertheless, the two remained silent and listened intently to what Coach Anzai was telling them. At the same time, images of the said game flashed back in their memories.

"I could never forget those two outstanding players that helped made their victory against my student. One of them has a firey attitude just like his hair, a bottomless stamina and exquisite basketball skills. While the other one has a calming attitude just like his eyes, stamina that is incomparable and exquisite basketball skills. Both of them complement each other, even their other teammates. They can adjust to any situation given. And you know what, I felt fulfilled watching how they played. After the game, everything was back to normal and the gifted players returned to their place. I contacted my student, their coach, to give me a souvenir of our game, especially the two boys. He did, giving me a teams picture and some stolen shots made by him. I was happy that time. The two boys inspired me a lot and fueled my passion for this sport." A glint of tear was seen in one of Coach Anzai's eyes.   

Hanamichi and Youhei became uneasy and nervous, that they feared what will the coach do next. Even the things he will confront with them. They cannot risk to be exposed now. After all these years they have been hiding and careful of their actions.

"Tell me the truth. I want to know the truth…Will you give it to me once I ask you?" Anzai inquired before asking them his questions. He want them to have their freedom in telling him all about themselves. He has a feeling that exposing their secrets might mean harm to both the young ones and he doesn't want that to happen. He want to make some measures to ensure the safety of his students, after all, they have been keeping their identity since they became part of Shohokou and especially Sakuragi that disguise himself as a first timer in player the game.

The two remained silent. Anzai took their silent as a no. HE drops his gaze for a few minutes then he started to leave. When Hanamichi spoke. 

"What do you want to know?"

Anzai was rooted in the floor hearing Hanamichi's voice filled with confidence and trust towards him. He faced them once again and smiled to both of them to reassure them that it will be okay.

"Are you a member of the Academy? Are you the top players of the basketball team that played against my former team? Are you the two boys that I was talking about?" Questions flooded that filled Anzai's thoughts for days has surfaced and will soon be answered.

He was waiting for their answers patiently. When the two finally answered all his questions in unison and with only one answer, his emotions at that moment can't be contained – his façade was shattered into pieces by their answer.

_End Flashback_

"Yes, we are the one!"  This sound broke the silence that surrounded them, created by the two in unison – exactly how they answered all the questions of Coach Anzai. The two cousins look at each other straight in ones eyes and soon enough drops laughing like crazy.

The two can sure make a serious event to a humorous one. But deep inside they know the risk has increased, somehow a burden was lifted from their shoulders knowing that little by little they can expose themselves to the public. SOON…

~ OWARI ~

Author's Note:

                Ngeeks… I think I have outdone my stupidity in this fic… hehehehehe… I know this is kindda boring… but I hope you will bare with my boring chapters… 

Please don't forget to review.

Rukawa: How come my Da'ho and Youhei are together again for the nth time.

~ Ummm… it calls for it…

Rukawa: hmm… {icy glared at the author}

~ oh, by the way Rukawa… continue doing that and I might change my mind and paired Hana-kun to another seme..

Rukawa: Hmm..

~ {laughs} Yes.. I won this time… J


	9. Santuary

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Heheheheh... J

Author's Note:

                One again… thanks for all those who reviewed my fic... I know the fic chapters are excessively crazy and out of this world... Hope you'll be patient with me… 

Love to mention all those who have reviewed my work but they are too many to mention and to many gratitude to make... So I am making a universal thank you… ( Actually I am just lifting my spirits to think that a lot have already reviewed and accepted my crazy idea… J)

Keep the review coming… Arigato minna-san.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 8        Sanctuary

Later that afternoon…

Two fist having contact with two thick skulls followed by two loud scream was heard all over the Shohokou campus.

"itai!!" screamed in unison of the victim. 

"You're late again, Sakuragi… And you Mito, you are a new member yet you are late." Akagi fumed due to the late year-ones – the culprit of the flying fist.

"Hai…hai… now relax Akagi… Forgive those two. They just returned back from Tokyo and I think they have a jet lag or something." Kogure tried to pacify their captain and to help the two year-ones to avoid more beating from their captain.

"Alright, you two... you will have the basic training… the rest of you… start practicing."

Youhei and Hanamichi was grateful to Kogure, their vice captain. They sighed for the tasked assigned to them at the same time relieved of more beating from the captain. Unfortunately, they spoke too soon… WHAM! The infamous fan of the manageress of their team hit them… no other than Ayako.

The practice went smoothly as expected with a little bickering exchanged by Rukawa and Sakuragi as always. Coach Anzai stood silently in one corner and observing all the players of the team especially the two players practicing basics in one corner with the team manageress.

The practice ended… True to Sendoh's word, he arrived to fetch Youhei after basketball practice. He was fresh looking and his hair never failed to drop. He stood near the gym's door and waited for his koi to finish helping in cleaning the gym and refreshing himself. Sendoh already did the packing of Youhei's things to lessen the time.

Rukawa was eyeing his koi from a distance, who mapped the floor. Something is different – he seems to be happy and glowing. (I'm glad he is back to himself again) 

After they finished their task, they proceeded to freshen up themselves. He soon heard the voice of Youhei informing them that he'll be going ahead because they still have a date. Sakuragi replied and wished that they would enjoy the rest of the night.

"Ne, kitsune… can you hurry it up… I want us to go somewhere…" Sakuragi's voice faltered a little but Rukawa noticed it somehow. 

"Da'ho!" Rukawa smiled and continued his shower in a much faster pace. 

Less than 15 minutes the two Shohokou players walked hand in hand in the road. Hanamichi was leading Rukawa to a place he knew nothing of. They ended in a lot where there is a sign stating * Private Property Keep OUT!*

"Da'ho!" Rukawa stared straight in his koi's brown eyes in a questioning manner. All he got was a smile telling him to trust him. Trust - he did.

They entered the restricted area and walked until they reached a man made lagoon in the end of the path they took. The place was breath taking that Rukawa was silence for a while and smiled for the beauty that he was seeing. HE was not a nature lover but seeing this scenery made him relax and smile as if he was use to doing it – only when his koi was around actually.

The man made lagoon has small waterfalls. It was filled with huge rocks, where the water flows freely and different flowers, which filled the air with its wonderful scent. It has even a firefly and trees surrounding it. A full moon made the area a romantic place to be – a place where a couple can think that everything is fine and they are the only one existing in this paradise. 

"Da'ho, this is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I've been here a lot of times in the past. This is the place where I ran to cry and think things over, I never expected that its beauty will be preserve after all the years that I stop coming here."

"Da'ho, is something wrong?" Rukawa was worried; Hanamichi never talked this way before. This is also his first time to see the sad expression of his da'ho up close since he saw it when he was with Youhei.

"Kitsune, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will not lose hope and trust me. I want you to trust me that I will not you or do things that will ruin our relationship. I want you to know that I love you so much… more than my life itself." Hanamichi declared while staring at his koi's beautiful face. Tears came tumbling down his cheeks as he says his undying love for his Kitsune.

"Da'ho, are you in trouble? I promise but Don't say that… I already know how much you love me and I trust you more than my life too. I will fight for you even if it means my own life in return. That's how much I love and trust you, Da'ho" Rukawa vowed with the same intensity as Hanamichi's. 

Hanamichi was touched and moved by what his koi declared. He approached his koi and collapsed in his waiting arms – both end up in a hug that speak millions of words that only the two can understand. They remained at that position while Hanamichi cried as if he never did before his koi. Rukawa remained silent and allow his da'ho to let all his trapped emotions out. He cuddled Hanamichi much closer to him to reassure him of his presence and support. It lasted for an hour – the red-head stopped crying and sleep comfortably in his koi's warmth.

Rukawa is worried at the same time relieved that his koi was able to let all his emotions out. He watches him sleep with a smile in his red lips and there are still left tears in his long eyebrows. 

"I will never leave you, Da'ho. You really are an angel – so innocent and pure… I always think that I might not be for you but I will prove to everyone that we are really meant to be together. I will stand by you and support and fight for you if I have to. I love you so much, my angel Da'ho." Rukawa kissed Hanamichi's lips and was about to sleep when Hanamichi's phone rang.

Rukawa took the phone from Hanamichi's right pocket of his pants. HE saw a name flashed in the screen: Kieta. He was thinking whether to answer it or not. He soon answers it out of curiosity.

"Ne, Michi-kun, what took you so long to answer my call. Baka… oh, before I forget… The whole team will be in Kanagawa on Wednesday. The game against your school will occur the next day. We decided that we should show the skills of the team before your teammates so that they can expect and get ready for the challenge. Ne, Michi-kun, is it okay with you? Do you agree with our decision? What do you think? Michi-kun, are you still there?"

"Michi…Michi…Michi…"

On the other hand, Rukawa went pale as he listens to the sweet voice of the caller. Many questions filled his mind as he ended the call. Who is the caller? What is her relationship to Hanamichi? What was she talking about?

Rukawa stared hard in the phone thinking that all the answers will pop right out of it. He soon shifts his gaze to Hanamichi. His blue orbs are filled with uncertainty and concern for his koi. 

(What's happening to us, Da'ho? I don't know you anymore… you're keeping a lot of secrets from me know. Nevertheless, I will wait for the right time for you to open up to me completely. For now, I will hand on to all of your word – to trust you on this.)

Rukawa soon slept while cuddling his Da'ho possessively.

At the restaurant:

The couple ate their food silently. Youhei kept on avoiding Sendoh's gaze in fear that he will blurt out some things that should be left unsaid at the moment. He also became uneasy due to the intense gaze of his koi.

"How's basketball practice?" Sendoh broke the silence first that startled the young one.

"It… it was... ummm…It was fun… I was training to learn the basics…" Youhei stammered to find the right words.

"Is something the matter, Youhei? You are so uneasy being with me…" Sendoh was worried that it was marred in his handsome face.

"There is nothing wrong… I may be tired that's all." Youhei smiled to assure his koi. But it seems that the smile made the situation worst.  Youhei saw the pained look and mixed of emotions that crossed his koi's face but was soon vanished – what remained was the usual cheerful façade of his koi.

They finished their dinner and left the restaurant. Youhei felt guilty for making their night horrible. He wanted to make it up to Sendoh. But how? Hmmm… I have an idea.

Sendoh was walking silently with his koi… he was in deep thoughts that he didn't realize that Youhei stopped from walking. HE just realize it when his name was called.

"Gomen, Kira-chan. I was just thinking of many things these days that I became preoccupied of you. I want to make it up for you. So are you in or out?" Youhei smiled and reached out his hand for Sendoh to reach if he wants to go with him.

Sendoh took the invitation of his koi and walked hand in hand to a place that only his koi knows. They took the train a couple of times. He was getting worried at the same time intrigue by Youhei's actions.

"Where are we going, You-bun?" Sendoh finally voiced out his thoughts, but all he got was a sweet smile from his koi that made his knees and heart melt.

"Trust me on this one, Kira-chan… You will like the place."

They soon arrived at the place. The place was wonderful but deserted, there was a huge mansion standing proudly in the middle of a huge solar. The sight was breath-takingly beautiful once it is filled with light. 

They entered the place; Youhei led Sendoh to a garden. The garden was beautiful as the moon shone it's light over the place. Different flowers were seen there, the magnificent scent of the flowers filled the atmosphere. The beauty of the flowers may not be observed at its finest but still it was more than words can describe.

"Where are we You-bun?"

"My own paradise. I love this place, Kira-chan. This garden paradise is the place where I ran to relax. I want to share this place to you. I want you to be part of my life completely by showing you this. This is the only way I know how to express my love for you. I know you doubt my feelings for you lately because I am not telling you anything. I hope you can understand me that it is not yet the time for you to know."

"You-bun…"

"Not yet… Kira-chan, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will not leave you. I will fight for our love. I want you to trust me. I want you to believe in me that I will –no we will overcome this with our love for each other. Nobody can separate us… even my own clan… Do you understand that, Kira-chan?" Youhei face was marred with love and determination to overcome all the obstacles that are place in their path.

"I do understand You-bun.  But don't worry, I won't give you up without a good fight." Sendoh smiled and hugged his bunny.

"I love you so much Sendoh." Tears begun to fall in his eyes while his koi kept on hugging him for comfort. HE can never be luckier than this. He has everything he needed in his life. He will give up everything just to remain this way with his Kira-chan. 

"And I you… You-bun… and I you…"

~ OWARI~

Author's Note:

                Shocks… it is so mushy… I can't believe I created this… I know that All of them are out of character. I hope you understand it… Call of the situation… hehehehehe {sweat dropped}

Hope you like it… J


	10. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Heheheheh... J

Author's Note:

                Keep the review coming… Arigato minna-san.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 9        The Challenge

The day of the game against the Academy came. Sakuragi and Youhei was ecstatic about the event. They sure can't wait to see all of their former teammates. They didn't saw all of the team during their visits due to the fact that some of them are in vacation or having a competition in different places.

All the basketball players are already assembled in the gym doing their warm-ups when Haruko arrive together with the visitors. All the players waited for them to emerge but all they see was two people – a female and a male. The strangers approached the Anzai sensei and Akagi. While the other gathered at the back of their captain and coach.

"Good afternoon. We are from the Academy which two of your players challenge. I am Kieta coach of team Angels." a female spoke to introduce herself as a form of respect. 

"And I am Rei coach of team Phoenix." He added to introduce himself as well.

Everyone was agape hearing that the two are the coaches of the teams. The girl seems to be a 12 to 14 years of age but she is sure pretty and attractive while the boy seem to be a 16 to 18 years of age just like the girl, he too is very handsome and attractive.

"Hohoho… nice to met you two… I am Anzai the coach of this team." Anzai returned the favor of introducing himself.

"Ahh... and I am Akagi Takenori the captain and this is Kogure Kiminobou the vice captain." Akagi was snapped from his reverie when Anzai-sensei spoke. Kogure bowed to be acknowledged. Kieta returned a smile to them while Rei scanned the area and spotted his target.

"You… aren't you Rukawa… I am challenging you in a one on one match." Rei declared while pointing on Rukawa who was standing at a corner.

Kieta was shock by Rei's action. She knows him as a silent and controlled type of guy… and now why would he just challenge his brother's koi.

"Rei-chan!" in shock for his action. "Gomen, he is not himself today. You see we just arrive from Tokyo. So I think he got JETLAG" emphasizing the last word to warn Rei that she didn't like what he is doing right now. All she got was a sigh and an apologetic eyes saying {I lost control, sorry… won't happen again}

"Ummm… so where are your players?" Kogure interfered to broke the tension that stated to surrounds the gym

"Oh… the others are on their way here. We just arrive early to settle some things. I think our teammates will arrive 30 to 40 minutes from now. I hope it is okay with you guys?" Sakura informed while seeing Rei in a corner talking to somebody in the phone. "I think Rei called them to hurry up." She returned her gaze at the vice captain and gave him her sweetest smile.

The tension returned when Rukawa spoke agreeing in the challenge that was slapped in his face. Rukawa never backed down from any challenge. At the exact time Rukawa spoke, the ever late Sakuragi and Mito arrived. As usual, they got a fist from Akagi and a fan from Ayako for being late for the nth time since they returned. The punishment received by the two latecomers made the two visitors paled and open-mouthed.

(Didn't they know who they are treating like shit. Gosh, why are they treating those two like a mere… mere players.) Rei became crimson that rivaled Kieta's flowing crimson hair in anger by the insult his former teammates received. Rei was about to speak up when Kieta hold his arm as a warning not to intervene in their affairs. Rei immediately unclenched his fist as a form of surrender and heeding Kieta's warning. This action from the two visitors didn't escape the observing eyes of the silent rookie.

Rei and Kieta walked to Kogure and asked for the place where they can change. He led them to the changing room for them to suit up for the challenge game.

Rukawa was already warming up when Sakuragi approached him.

"Ne, Kitsune, why are you so burn up?" 

"Da'ho!" Ignoring his koi and continued on what he is doing. Sakuragi just shrug his head and left his rather moody koi.

Sakuragi and Mito went to a corner and was about to start their basic training when the two strangers emerges together with Kogure in their full basketball uniform.

"Kieta… Rei… I'm glad you're here. I never thought that you will be here this early. I mean I though the rest of the team players are away on vacation or personal competition. Don't tell me you flew back here for my challenge?" Sakuragi inquired upon reaching the visitors. Meanwhile Youhei was hugging Kieta and tapping Rei.

"We just did." Kieta answered after Youhei let lose of his hug then hugged Sakuragi, who is patiently waiting for her hug.

"I can't believe at long last we'll see you two play. By the way Kieta, where is Yumi-chan? And also the rest of the team?" Youhei exclaimed

"Yumi-chan will be here any minute now… so will be the others." Kieta answered

The four continued chatting, obviously not minding the people who are present wondering how the hell did Sakuragi and Mito know the two visitors. Rukawa on the other hand was still silent but his mind is going berserk, thinking who give the visitors the right to hug his koi especially that Kieta girl… KIETA? (Damn… she was the one who called the day before yesterday informing his koi about their arrival. That bitch… she came here to steal his Hana-kun… I won't allow you bitch. And that airbag… I won't allow you take my Hana-kun with you… HE is MINE… MINE ALONE.)

"_Ahem… I think we have already cause a commotion. I think they are wondering why the hell are we talking as if we know each other for ages._" Kieta spoke in a very low tone so that the other players won't hear it. 

"Umm… I think you are all… ummm… wondering. Why… they know us that well… you see they happened to… ummm." Kieta was stammering trying to figure out a good excuse for their behavior. She looked at Rei for help but just like her, he is out of words to make an excuse. 

"Challenged all the best players of the Phoenix team and made an impressive move that nobody even dare did in front of the Phoenix top players and It happens that the Angel team official are there doing a business work." A smiling brunette girl answered to rescue her friends in time by making a valid excuse. "Oh... by the way I am Yumi... and with me are Rieka, Yusuke, Yuu, Meiha and Kou. We are with them. Gomen Kieta and Rei for being late."

Ah…. Everyone was satisfied by what the new comer said except Rukawa. The four was relieved, that was a narrow escape –too close for comfort. 

"Are they the whole team yet? If not can we resume the planned one on one with me and Rei?" To the awe of everyone, Rukawa talked and insisted on the delayed challenge.

"They have not yet all arrived." Incoming voices was heard. "I think here they are now… I think we have to cancel the challenge yet. We have to start the exhi…" Rei was cut-off when the cause of the voices appeared and they happened to be caused by Sendoh and his team.

"What are you doing here, Sendoh? I thought you'd fetch me after our practice. You seem early." Youhei immediately approached his boyfriend to get some answers. "And why are they here?"

"No, I am not here to fetch. We are here to watch an interesting game. You see Hikoichi's sister sent him a letter containing a game of a lifetime against her team and the Phoenix." Sendoh explained to the clarification of everyone present in the gym. "And for your information we are not the only one. Shoyo and Kainan teams are here, though the later one got only few players with it." 

"What?! You're kidding right?" Shock is an understatement to the reaction of Youhei.

 "I hope so, You-bun… but I am not" Shoyo and Kainan players appeared and bowed to Anzai sensei for respect.

"Anzai-sensei, I am sorry if I have to bring all my teammates here. You see just like Hikoichi, I too received a letter from my other siblings coming from the Phoenix and Angel teams. It contained an invitation to allow us watch the game. I hope it won't bother your practice." Fujima the standing captain and coach of Shoyo explained. "About the Kainan players, umm.. you see…" Fujima blushed and was out of words how to explain the existence of the other team.

"It is alright with us, Fujima. The game hasn't started yet because some of the players haven't arrived." Akagi spoke to break the uneasiness that Fujima was feeling.

Rei silently walked in the court and signaled Sakuragi to pass the ball to him. HE started dribbling once the ball was passed to him and shot a perfect three-point shot. Rukawa walked and stood in a defense position a feet away from Rei.

The two started the ball challenge; everyone was silent for the intense game the two are displaying. Both did their best not to make the other score or even elude their defense. 

Sakuragi was silent and nervous. Rukawa must not lose to Rei, if ever Rukawa would lose at least not a bug difference against his score.  Big consequences will be faced by their partnership. HE glanced at his sister for help but like him, she is as helpless as he is. Rei is after all belong to a higher position than both of them do. HE can't just pull Rei out of the game without making the other one jealous with envy and anger towards Rei. (Ahhh… Kitsune, please hang-on. I'll find a way for you not to be crashed by his "anger"... Damn you Rei, someday I'll get you. You'll pay dearly for torturing my Kitsune and me.)

(I'll win this game… You'll see who you are messing with.) Rukawa remained focus and determined on the game to win. Up to that point no one scored for the last 5 minutes of the game. The audiences held their breath for the intensity of the game. It was a spectacular game that last them a lifetime – their decision of coming to Shohokou did paid off with this game. What more if the game against the best of Japan's teams would play?

"Rukawa sure know how to play his game." Sendoh stated upon seeing the fire reflected in the silent ace' eyes.

The rest of the players of the two team arrived just in time to witness, how Rei scored a point. Rukawa was shock how he did that move.

"Stop the game, this instant. The players are complete and we can start the game already." Kieta announced in a calmed voice that made the people aww... in unison for halting the game. "Angel team, change in your uniforms. I'm just giving you ten minute to suit up and return here." 

"Phoenix team, change in your uniforms too. Ten minutes. Go." Rei instructed his team with calmed voice like he didn't play at all.

"You lost hot shot. You are not worthy of Hanamichi. You can't have him. You have no right." Rei stated it to Rukawa in a whisper as he pass by him. Rukawa paled by Rei's blunt words about his relationship with his koi and his unworthiness to him. 

Everyone observed a thick cloud surrounding the two coach of the competing team. Kieta's face was unreadable and calmed so as the face of Rei. Sakuragi and Youhei know what it meant. Kieta is disgusted by the way Rei played. The later one knows it too. Everyone was agape and didn't understand what was going on.

"Gomen, Kieta it won't happen again." Rei spoke in a low voice and head downcast.

"Why would he ask for forgiveness for scoring? That girl must be crazy for acting weird. Just because Rei scored against Rukawa, she has to stop the game. I get it Rukawa happens to be her crush." Kiyota voiced out his analysis that made everyone, who are listening sweat dropped for a stupid conclusion.

"Please do give her some credit. Kieta is not that type of coach. You see, Rei didn't play seriously with Rukawa, which made Kieta upset. Rei think less of Rukawa's skill as a player and that is against our rules. That is why she ordered the game to end because it is pointless and in the end Rukawa will just be insulted." A blue haired girl clarified to Kiyota and smiled. 

"Kim, you're stunning as ever." 

"Arigato, Onee-chan. I have known that for ages. Courtesy of you of course." Kim hugged his brother, who happens to be Fujima Kenji.

'Now that everyone is here and has changed. Let us start the game." Kieta announced.

"Angel Team, let's kick some Phoenix butt." Kayla, the captain added.

"Guys,  let's show them how real basketball is played. The academy way that is."  Spike, captain of Phoenix, stated with an evil grin while eyeing their opponent. HE winked at Sakuragi and Mito, as if saying – Let's see who's butt gonna be kicked.

~ OWARI ~

Author's Note:

                I am sorry but the challenge part… I don't know how to make it. So I just cut it short. Gomen…. Hope you  can forgive me… You can also give me some great ideas and suggestions about the game. I'll include it in my next chapter. Thanks minna-san

So I'll expect it in my reviews… that means don't forget to review…  J


	11. The Approval

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's Note:

                Keep the reviews coming… Arigato minna-san.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 10     Approval

"Hey, I thought we will play. Why are the two teams gonna play?" Mitsui happened to voice out his thoughts way too loud that Kieta heard it.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to inform you that your game against the Phoenix would be tomorrow. For today, the angel team will try to show you how the phoenix team plays. You see it would be unfair for you to play blindly against them, while they have seen some games of yours." Kieta explained to Mitsui. Mitsui just nodded in agreement.

Kieta bowed to Mitsui as a sign of respect before she turns to leave and gather up her players for the game.

"Are they really serious? I mean male versus female – the result is obvious… the male's gonna win this game." Riyota uttered upon seeing some angel players just passing the ball, some even can't catch the ball.

"Don't bet on that Riyota. You haven't seen the way the Angel team plays. It doesn't mean that they are female – they are already inferior to us males. Wait till you see them in action." Youhei declared in protest for Riyota's.

The whistle was heard coming from three referees – Akagi, Hanagata, and Jin as a sign that the game will start. Both teams didn't put their top players in the game. They prefer it to lessen the tension that occurs between the two coaches. The game seems like a game of steal the ball and pass. No one even tried to score until Kieta and Rei raised their hands signaling PLAY SERIOUSLY OR ELSE.

By this time, Mito's word suddenly came true as the real skills of the Angel team start to unravel before their very eyes. They sure know how to handle the ball seriously and playfully. They just pretended not to know the game. They too know how to stand guard and attack when given opportunities.

Everyone's eyes are focused on the game, suddenly their sweat dropped suddenly increases in volume due to the fact that both teams seems to change three players every two minutes or so and the scene they witness at the bench area of the Angel team. 

"Am I seeing things? Or is it true that they are playing salon while the game is going on?" Koshino asked astonished by the scene. Those who heard him couldn't answer for they too are wondering just the same. Kiyota was about to answer and make his analysis heard when one of the players, who happened to be talking to his brother answered.

"We are not playing salon. We need to fix our hairs because our hairs are an accessory to us, we don't want it messy. We still want guys to be attracted to us." Everyone turned in his or her comical self while staring foolishly at a black haired girl due to her comment about the salon thingy. "Joking aside, we need to fix our hair for us not to be bothered and also our enemy. We have to fix it right so that it won't burden our players during the game. It burdens our players once they started to sweat. You'll see what I mean, once the time has come." She turned her gaze at the court and uttered "I think you won't wait that long. The real game will start once all the top players are in." She left them to approach and sit beside her little brother after she gave him a hug and a kiss. The Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan players returned their gaze back in the game and waited for the exciting game stated by Hikoichi's sister.

The game suddenly turned topsy-turvy upon the presence of the top players of the teams. The tension, excitement and risked began to increase as the players tried to elude, defend, score and penetrate each other in court. The score seems to resemble a seesaw as one team takes the lead and the other would come through minutes later. Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan knows that with their type of game, the big outcome will be a tie and if the game against Shohokou would push through the later one will surely lose a great deal. Akagi thinks the other way around; Shohokou team is strong and will put up a good challenge against the international team, while he concentrates on refereeing the game.

Rukawa's attention was divided; he was looking at the game and at his Da'ho, who is looking intently at… Kieta… (Damn, that bitch again…) Hanamichi walked to Kieta, who happens to be having a problem but it seems that it is not about the game.

_"Are you alright, Kieta?" _A mere whisper was heard coming from the well-known loudmouth of Shohokou once he reached the worried looking coach.

_"I am fine. Is just that, I can't play even if I want too." _Kieta answered in the same tone as Hanamichi while giving him a smile to assure him it was nothing.

_"Why can't you play anyway? And it seems to me your so into playing the game now. As far as I gathered from Yumi-chan, you prefer to coach and play only if necessary. Why the change of mind, Kie-chan?" _Hanamichi was so engrossed talking to her sister that he didn't notice the jealousy that flashed his koi's face.Rukawa's attention was definitely distracted from the game, besides he isn't interested in the game anymore since that Rei guy isn't playing.

_"I wanted to play for Rei to play too. I also wanted to help Rukawa discreetly by juicing Rei of his skills. About the other question, I can't play because my arm and knee bands snap yesterday and I forgot to place new ones in my bag. Aside from that, the team won't allow me to play without it. You know that I have my injury in those areas that I need some protection on it for it not to worsen." _Kieta informed Hanamichi, who happens to begin to start thinking on where could he get the things his sister needs at this time. Hanamichi scanned the whole gym and an idea was formed in his mind. HE drags Kieta to the other side of the gym where his teammates and other players are watching.

Upon reaching the area, he found his target and marched straight to them. "Umm, Mitsui-sempai, I need a favor to ask of you… You see... umm… I need…. Your… ummm..." Hanamichi stammered and wished he could find other ways to help his sister and his koi but there is no other way. The scar-faced senior was in a state of shock because of Hanamichi's voice. The people who heard this, happens to be distracted from the heated game that they are watching a while ago before Hanamichi came.

"What do you need, carrot top?" Mitsui raised an eyebrow due to the fact that Hanamichi didn't even wailed by the nick he used. (He must really need my help or something or else he would have raise havoc with that nick like before) Mitsui waited patiently like the rest of the audience. 

"I need to borrow your knee band. I know it is new but my friend here, Kieta needs one for her to start playing or else she can't step in the court without wearing one." Hanamichi stated in a matter of second for being nervous. His face was sweating for fear that Mitsui won't agree.

Suddenly it beamed with joy after hearing Mitsui's answers. "It is okay with me but you see… it is kindda embarrassing for her to use a sweaty one." Mitsui answered blushing for his last statement while his koi, Kogure, nodded in agreement upon seeing the delicate skin of Kieta and the her status. 

"It is fine with me. It doesn't matter. As long as I can play. Thanks Mitsui-sempai." She smiled sweetly at Mitsui, who handed his knee band. Kim and Aiko, Hikoichi's sister, raised an eyebrow with her desperate move but at the same time shake their heads for the crazy idea that crossed their minds. (It means revenge… isn't it Kieta… It will be an exciting game seeing you all burned-up)

"Ummm…. Kit--- Rukawa, can I borrow your armband, too… Please… Pretty please." A puppy-eyed Hanamichi stared straight at his expressionless koi. Hoping against hope that his koi didn't have an attack of jealousy again this time for his beloved sister.

All he got from Rukawa was a "Hn." Meaning he don't agree at all. Nobody was surprise by Rukawa's action of turning down Hanamichi's favor even Kieta. 

Fukuda, who also have hots for Hanamichi, was listening and offered his help in finding one but with one condition. (I can surely and easily get an armband from Sendoh.) "Sakuragi, I can get you what you need within two minutes. In one condition - " Fukuda intentionally hanged his sentence to caught Hanamichi's full attention, who happened to be somewhat disappointed with his koi's answer at the same time worried about the things his koi is thinking.

"What is your condition, Fuku?" Hanamichi turned his gaze to Fukuda. While the others are all ears for the nerve racking event that might occur any moment between Rukawa and Fukuda.

"In exchange for my help, You will be my constant date for two weeks starting today and you will not be seeing or dating Rukawa for that same period too." Grinning devilishly Fukuda waited for Hanamichi's answer but didn't wait for long.

"Deal!" Hanamichi answer out of desperation that made some of his teammate's agape and especially his koi and sister that didn't expected his answer. But before Fukuda could do anything, Rukawa already remove his armband and gave it to Kieta. And glared at Fukuda "Back-off… Hanamichi is only MINE and I don't plan of SHARING HIM." With Rukawa's statement Kieta smiled and Hanamichi was relieved and sweat dropped for the possessiveness of his kitsune, at least the armband is at hand. AS always, Rukawa the possessive one to ruin one's plan to date the Da'ho.

"Arigato, Rukawa-san" She bowed and wore the two bands in their respective areas. After doing so, she looked straight at the glaring eyes of Rukawa and spoke to him. Everyone was shock by her action, even her teammates that didn't expect this to happen.

"Rukawa-san, watch carefully at Rei, try to study his moves. IT will help you." She turned and signals something to one of her teammates, who happens to stood up and approaches Coach Anzai, who is standing as the deciding personnel for change of players and stuff. "One more thing, don't glare at me. I have my own boyfriend and Hanamichi is only a dear friend to me. So don't be jealous at me... Will you… be my friend, too?"  She glanced at Rukawa, smiled and winked before she entered the court for her to play.

Rukawa on the other hand was left wondering by her comment while Hanamichi was dumbfounded by his sister's words. (She likes Rukawa for me… She really likes Rukawa for me… My gosh... I can't believe it. She agrees with my relationship with my Kitsune. Wait a minute! She has her own boyfriend? I'll wring that guy's neck once I figure out who the hell he is. My sister is just 14 and he seduces her.)

The attention of the spectators is back in the game again. Rei also entered the court right after Kieta. The real game started as the two coaches' step in the court to put some order in their teammate's way of playing.

~ OWARI ~ 

Author's note:

                Hope you enjoy reading this chapter…as I enjoy making it…

Please don't forget to give me your suggestions and review… I am open to any and would gladly read them… thanks Minna-san…

~ You guys, don't even bother me now… I have a headache and I don't want you HENTAI's disturbing my rest.

Sendoh and Rukawa: BUT…

~NO BUTS… {glares at the two}

Sendoh: WE have been quite for a while…

Rukawa: Besides I want you to change the SUMMARY of RHAPSODY OF DESTINY ALREADY… I don't think they understand that it is about me and my da'ho…

~ SHUT UP, Rukawa… that is the main idea. I want them to find it out for themselves without exposing the real score… But I think you are damn right… as a matter of fact... I haven't receive any reviews yet… Come to think of it, it didn't appeal to the readers compare to this fic…

Okay, I will grant your wish..

Rukawa: Zzzzzzzzzzz {dozes off peacefully now that he has voice out what was on his mind for days…}

Sendoh: ME, when will you make a fic for me and HANA-CHAN…

~ I'll try to cook something in my mind first. Three fics in my mind may drive me topsy-turvy and not to mention my fic too… J Hope you understand... I promise I will make a good break for you…

Sendoh: {beamed his mega-watt smile}


	12. Almost Got Busted

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's Note:

                Keep the reviews coming… Arigato minna-san.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 11     Almost Got Busted

The game became more intense as the coaches headed the attack of their team. From the time the two entered, the chances of scoring lessen to about 30 percent since then. The techniques in defense were so awesome that no one can penetrate it easily. Each team had a hard time that each one has a 30-minutes violation in only trying to score and penetrate one's defense. The two teams usually play a half court game to increase pressure and lessen the scoring time of the opponent.

The Kanagawa basketball teams are amazed how well the 10 players play. They never witness that kind of game – a game that is so intense even though it was just an exhibition game between the two. The two teams really play for real yet their skills in basketball are not yet in full display.

Rukawa observed how Rei was playing in the game against Kieta. Every move, step, dribble shown before his very eyes with the help of Kieta were stored in his memory. HE suddenly realizes that the game occurred between them was nothing compared to the game he {Rei} is showing right now. (She sure knows how to attack and defend her position before him. Their speeds are incredible. Their stamina is excellent too. Their stamina is like the Da'ho… bottomless… Their techniques are unpredictable yet effective just like his… Is he part of them? Come to think of it… Mito has some similarity in the way he plays to Hanamichi's game… are they part of this team? But it is impossible. Is it?) HE looked at Hanamichi's serious features as his {Hanamichi} attention was transfixed to the game. He then shifted his gaze to Mito, whose face has the same expression as his koi. Both faces were mask with seriousness and concentration to the game. It did not escape to Rukawa's observant eyes the clenched fist and tight jaw as the game progresses. It seems the two are predicting the outcome of the game, trying to read the player's mind and both are unsatisfied to the player's performance in the game.  

Rukawa was not the only one, who observed the sudden transformation of Mito and Sakuragi. Sendoh too observed the odd expression and attachment of the two towards the international teams. The two seems to be well acquainted to them like as if they have known each other for ages or even played one on one to each other.

Rukawa and Sendoh was distracted from their reverie when a foreign language was heard coming from two familiar voices. The whole gym went silent due to the voice that the only thing heard was the running and the dribbling of the ball coming from the court. Even the players in the court was dumbfounded of the voice, they dropped their concentration from the game and stared amusedly at the owner of the voice. The audiences too were staring at the two persons, who own the voice. Another voice was heard in the same language commanding the players to return to the game – the voice came from the person hidden at the back of the two-focused people, who by now are pale and dumfounded for the questioning eyes focus in them.  

"Angel, Phoenix, play seriously will you?! You're not even attacking anymore… all of you are slacking? What is wrong with you people?" Hanamichi yelled out of desperation as he observes the manner of the two teams in playing is nothing compared to the first half game, yet the audiences didn't detect the drastic change of the atmosphere. They seem to play for the reason of fun alone. They are not playing seriously. Even his sister and cousin's performance are affected by their teammates twisted reason of playing this exhibition game.

"Don't play around in the court – for once play seriously. Don't be such a weenie." Youhie was feeling the same emotion as Hanamichi. He too was disappointed of the game being presented before his very eyes. This is not a game it is a joke – which they seem to enjoy knowing that the audiences can't foretell that what they are seeing is not a game but a joke.

"What the hell are you stopping for? You're in a game remember?! MOVE... Do your job, too. AS I do mine." A mysterious voice yelled which made the players came back to their senses and continued on playing. The game continued and the pace change to suite the expectation of Youhei and Hanamichi as they were assured by the voice that every thing will be alright and be fixed. 

He soon revealed himself and mimics the voice of the two focus people using the same language to save the two from the questioning look of the surrounding audiences.

"Nice game. A quite interesting game to watch. For the reason that it was too close for comfort..." He mimics Hanamichi's voice and smiled while giving a small nod as a form of respect to the people who are listening.

"You two almost got busted. You both owe us one. Don't do it again will you. They almost got a heart attack." He then changes his voice to mimic Youhei's and let out a smile upon seeing the reaction of the people surrounding him.

HE speaks in Niponggo for the surrounding people to understand him. "Hello everyone nice to meet you, my name is Kou." HE introduces himself a way to distract them from having suspicions on the Hanamichi and Youhei. HE then continued but this time his statement wasn't address to Hanamichi's acquaintances. "as far as I can see I got their attention away from the game so…" he glanced at his right side where Youhei was standing but his eyes focus on the guy standing next to Youhei. "Mattie, pay up… I succeeded in distracting all of them from the game – so I did the dare and deserve the money…"

"Nice job. I'll pay you once the game is already over. Let's go. I think we need to return there. They need our help there." Mattie soon left followed by Kou, who throws another glance and wink at them before retreating to their bench.

Once the two left, their attention returned to Youhei and Hanamichi to clarify some things but they don't have the courage to ask them except one person.

"I thought you two are the one who spoke?" Riyota voice out his thoughts as he gazes to the two and waited for them to answer like the rest of them.

"How would I be able to speak that strange language? I may be the Tensai but I am not that Tensai to speak another language. I can't even master my English language yet." Hanamichi replied in a snap to erase more suspicions to them. Everyone sweat dropped because of the arrogant way Hanamichi answered.

"Hanamichi is right. I can't even understand a thing that Kou guy said a while ago. But I gave him credit for his ability to mimic our voice and distracting everyone." Youhei added to help erase other chances for them to connect the incident to them. 

"Yeah, he sure is good to mimic my koi's voice. I just hope he won't do that often or else, I may get confuse to foretell my koi's from his voice." Sendoh added and laughed that made everyone laugh along too.

A whistle that signaled the end of the game with a tie score disturbed their laughter. The players of the team are already back in their respective bench and are drinking water to refresh themselves. With this, the attention of everyone was distracted and further interrogation for the two were cut short for the game ended.

The two was relieved from the distraction that occurred. Both were so engross with the game that they almost got themselves caught if it weren't for the two, their identity will be revealed ahead of time. Both of them are grateful for the help of their former teammates in rescuing them from a tight situation. They weren't thinking before they acted, they both know that they relaxed and their defenses are down that time that causes both of them irreversible consequences if ever they weren't able to escape that situation.

"Do you think we have to play overtime? I mean the game is a tie and we can't tell who wins." Spike inquired to Kou as he grab a towel and wipe all his sweats.

"If we do overtime – I think it will last us a lifetime before we can tell. With you guys "playing" around like that. Besides we still have a game tomorrow against Hana-kun's team. We have to save energy and -" Kou was cut short when Anzai approached together with the rest of the team.

"Hohohoho… that was a magnificent game. I think the exhibition game does not need to go overtime. They observed and gathered enough information from you already. Thank you…" 

"Nothing to it… Besides the exhibition game won't just benefit you… it also benefits our team. We got a chance to play against the Angel team. Besides the idea wasn't ours but Kieta and Yumi, they both wanted fresh exercise for the team since the news of an upcoming international game against all Academy teams." Rei stated.

"Hope you would win." Akagi stated.

"Hope so too…" Rei smiled and bowed to show respect. HE then tuned to his team and ordered them to change. Kieta did the same thing after she bowed to the coach of Shohokou.

Everyone went to change his or her sweaty uniform except one – Kou. He approach Sendoh and challenge him for a one on one game. Youhei was shock by Kou's action.

"Spikey haired guy." Kou called out while pointing at Sendoh, who at that time having a chat with Fujima and Maki while waiting for Youhei.

"Me?!" Sendoh asked innocently and scanned the area if there are other Spikey haired just like him. [As if he didn't know that, he is the only one with that kind of Hairstyle]

"Yes, you. If I am correct, your name is Sendoh, Akira. Am I right?"

"Wow, I am flattered that I am famous. Can't help it if I'm handsome and appealing." Sendoh flashes his mega watt smile. Everyone sweat dropped upon hearing the statement.

"Leave it to Sendoh to make an obvious challenge to one joke." Koshino blurted out in a whisper like tone but it was evident that he was worried for his friend. After all, this guy happens to be part of the Phoenix and he didn't even play in the game.

"I am challenging you to a one on one game."

"Challenge accepted! At least now I can have a good exercise." He smiled and changes his clothes. HE removes his shirt to wear his jersey and his jogging pants revealing his jersey shorts.

"Let's start!" Sendoh declared as he picks up one lose ball in the ground and proceeded at the court to play.

~ OWARI ~


	13. Sendoh's Game

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's Note:

                Keep the reviews coming… Arigato minna-san.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 12     Sendoh's Game

"Let's start!"

With that, the game started in a blink of an eye. For the third time that day adrenaline pump to everyone's body. As if they too are playing for the intensity of the game was severe that watching it makes you feel your part of the game.

Youhei was praying as hard as he could, while watching his koi play against Kou. HE knows that the outcome will be like Rukawa's. After all Kou is not an ordinary player - He is one of the top players of the Academy and he happens to be one of the trainers of the team. Kou sure knows how to read ones movement. 

As predicted by Youhei, Kou was reading all the moves of Sendoh before he can even initiate it. (He sure got a talent here. Hmmm… if given a chance to train under Rei or me, he would be a great player. His skill is just like Youhei's. Let's see if he can predict my movement as I predicted his.)

(Damn, he can tell what I am going to do before I can even initiate it. He is good. He is better than what I expected. Why didn't he play a while ago?! Tsk! HE scored again… That was the third time he scored from the three-point area. HE sure is a scorer. Concentrate Sendoh… concentrate. This game is something you have been looking forward to have so better release everything.)

(Damn, I didn't count on that move of his. I miss calculated. Darn… anyway… one score doesn't make things any differ. I get that one back. I will not allow you to score any more. Urhmmm… my vision… its blurring… hang on for a little while longer… please hang on.)

"Amazing, Sendoh scored. He actually scored from that tight defense. I have to check it." Hikoichi exclaimed out of joy.

Rukawa was studying the game of Sendoh and notice something a mist. (The game started for the past 5 minutes. Why is that guy sweating so much here? HE seems to decrease in his speed and strength too though not that visible if not observed well enough. What is wrong with him?) HE shifted his attention to his koi who looks so serious at the same time worried. Youhei too was worried. Rukawa can't tell to whom the two are worried to Sendoh or the Kou guy. (It seems they are worried for both… But why?)

Rukawa planned to approach Hanamichi when the later one left to go to the locker room where the players are changing. Hanamichi left as soon as he observed that Kou is not playing himself. (HE isn't that careless before. Nobody can penetrate his game that easily and that move Sendoh made is something not familiar to Kou.) He knows, he made that same move but Kou happens to stop him the last time they played during his visit. (Something must be wrong with him. Better inform it to the others before he get himself hurt. Yumi-chan will be furious if no one among us informs them of this challenge. Better go now.)

Youhei was worried down to his wits as he sees that Kou is already panting like crazy. (Darn it… something is really wrong here. I already expect Akira to pant but not Kou, he has the stamina of a bull. Darn it… Hanamichi hurry it up… I will be clabbered by my own brother and sister with this. Thank goodness… that was quick.)

Hanamichi together with the two teams emerge from the doors as soon as Kou scored his fifth one of that game. Worried was painted in the beautiful face of Yumi-chan as she sees the condition of Kou.

Kou on the other hand upon seeing his teammates scratch his head out of helplessness. That earned him a glare from his teammates and a smile from Kieta and Yumi. "Sorry guys, can't help the temptation not to challenge someone. Got jealous of the privilege Rei got when he challenge Rukawa. Won't happen again promise. Without your approval Yumi-chan." Kou smiled at them and then turned towards Sendoh.

"Nice game Sendoh. I hope to play with you in a perfect physical condition. I hope you didn't feel insult right now for playing against me, when I am not in a good condition. Hope you won't feel that way but feel honored as I am feeling right now for playing against you. Arigato. Sayonara." HE bowed and walked towards his teammates. Youhei was halfway in the path Kou was treading. When Kou's vision suddenly became blurred and his walking wasn't as steady as before. "Yu… Yuri…" He whispered and collapsed. Youhei happened to caught him in time before he collapsed entirely. (Kou… I know you miss him so. I remind you of him. Isn't it?)

"Ha?! Damn, Kou… Kou… wake up… His temperature is high. I think he got a fever here. Yumi-chan." Youhei suddenly got diverted from his reverie upon feeling the forehead of Kou, who is burning with a high fever.   

"Kim, get a cold compress. Now… Hurry…" Yumi ordered after approaching Youhei and Kou.

Kieta give out orders for the other players to leave and return in the campus in Kanagawa. She orders one of the car to be driven near the gym's exit door for easier way to deposit Kou. She also called a doctor to be present in the campus to check on Kou's condition upon reaching and the condition of other players too.

Commotion occurred due to Kou's condition. Sendoh felt guilty for the situation. HE was worried for the health of Kou at the same time jealous towards him. (I am not a jealous type of guy. I am not like Rukawa, who is possessive of his Da'ho. I am Sendoh, the cool and confident one. But why do I feel jealous towards Kou. Who wouldn't be… seeing You-bun so worried and caring towards him. You-bun even carried him and hug him close to help stop his trembling. Who wouldn't be jealous?)

"Youhei, how was he?" Sendoh approach his koi as soon as the later one emerges from the door.

"HE was fine Kira-chan. You don't have to worry. He was now taken back to their place where a doctor is already waiting. Some of them already left to rest before all of them collapsed due to fatigue." Youhei explained to calm down his koi. HE hug his koi to reassure him that there is nothing wrong.

****

"We are sorry about the incident. It is not your fault Sendoh. We know that Kou was the one who challenge you and - " Kieta was trying to explain what happened but was cut short by Sendoh. 

"I should have known because he didn't play in the game. It was my fault." Sendoh stated in an apologetic tone. Youhei wrapped his arms around Sendoh's waist to calm down the ace player of Ryonan.

Rei raised his eyebrow upon seeing the action of Youhei towards the Spikey haired guy. Kieta smiled but continued. "As I said, it wasn't your fault. Kou knows what he was doing. Wait let me finish first will you." Upon seeing that Sendoh was about to react. 

"Allow her to finish first before any of you comments." Rei added upon sensing that Sendoh is not the only one who want to clarify things.

Everyone nodded in unison and allowed Kieta to speak up and finish what she wants to tell them.

"Kou is stubborn and determined to make things his way. He didn't play because he chose not too. I think he really planned to play against Sendoh that is why he didn't play. Why? That I don't know… I think it is a personal one." She stop to look at Sendoh's eyes to confirm if he got the idea. That nothing can stop him from doing what he just did. She then looks at his brother whose eyes filled with mixed emotions – identical to his cousin, Youhei. (Michi-kun, You-kun… please understand our situation. We have to make amends and sacrifices for us to have a normal life.)

"HE collapsed out of fatigue. We have been training for the past weeks non-stop and some of us have some competition to attend to. Some of our players have just arrived direct from the airport from their respective competition. Kou happens to be one of the busiest players of our team. He has games that cause him to have little rest. So you see, he was just worn out of our training and gaming schedule. That is the reason behind why we change players every two minutes or so." Rei added upon sensing the hesitation of Kieta to continue explaining.

"I see, we are sorry for adding up to your busy schedule. We didn't know, if we were aware of it - we would have canceled the challenge." Anzai was apologetic for the trouble they might cause the young coaches. So was the other players of Shohokou even the other three teams.

"It was no bother at all. It was a relief for us actually. You see we were given about a week of rest from our schedule in return of this game. We grab the chance without thinking twice. At least we have a week rest, then after we will be having one hell of training for the upcoming competition. It was nothing at all." Rei smiled trying to sound convincing but he failed miserably upon seeing the questioning look of Youhei. But at least he got away from the other people present. At least one problem solve. 

Unknown to all Kieta and Hanamichi left the gym to have talk in a place where nobody will hear their conversation.

~ OWARI ~


	14. Tantrums

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's Note:

                Keep the reviews coming… Arigato minna-san.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 13     Tantrums

"_What will be the consequences that you have to face upon this event? Tell me Keita and don't leave a single detail. I know how the Academy rules work and goes." _Hanamichi's tone was stern and serious and this time he mean business. After all his patience is hanging by a thread since many events occurred that almost went out of their control.

_"The Academy is not my concern right now but you. Michi-kun you know with that slip of the tongue that occur hours ago would lead to big consequences." _She tried to avoid involving his brother with her affairs as much as possible, in order not to add up to his burden. But by doing so Hanamichi got irritated and felt left in the dark. And Hanamichi didn't like being left in the dark.

_"Darn it… don't change the topic. You are shifting it the direction that does not concern you. You know that we have to make sacrifices to make this damn thing works… okay. SO please do tell me what you know." _Hanamichi's patience snapped but somehow tried to control it but failed miserably.  

She wasn't expecting the outburst of his brother. She knows him too well but she didn't understand why would he be this outrange about her effort to exclude him of her affairs. _"Yes, you are right, we have to make sacrifices. But damn you too, to tell me these things. I know them too well for the past ten years. It is my way to survive just like what you are doing for the past years. If you think that topic is none of my concern then THAT is not also your concern." _She burst in anger to match Hanamichi's temper. The trademark that all of them share once sipped out all of their patience. {Though I believe Hanamichi's temper is always shown yet no one was able to witness how he got really mad. You know… really MAD! J}

Silence filled the air as both of them find it useless to continue bickering and getting to each others throats like that. They both gaze at the evening sky and star as they seek refuge in its mystical powers. They remained at that position as both their anger sink and got back their composure. 

"_I usually gaze at the sky like this and look at the stars for me not to feel so alone even depressed without you bunch by my side. I felt like you too was gazing at the same sky and stars like me and we eventually link and an understanding was created between us. Up until now, I do this silly thing to find comfort and refuge from the harsh world and even from my relationship._" Hanamichi speak up to break the deafening silence that enveloped both of them.  He was expecting a great big and hearty laugh coming from her; she use to do that every time he became mushy since the time they were reunited.

Out of the blue, controlled sob was heard instead of laughter. Hanamichi approach and hug her to comfort her. In a low voice she spoke in between her sobs that Hanamichi's tears began to fall as he listens to her. "_I was doing the same thing as you were Michi-kun. Nighttime has been the favorite time for me since the day we parted. I prefer it because I can dream that we are still together. My dreams and memories keep me sane for the past years. They keep me going and praying that someday… someday we would again meet. My wish came true when I receive the red envelope from __Pierre__ together with the celphone. I was ecstatic when you guys called me. I can't believe that at long last I can hear your voices. AT least by that it can fill up the void that I was feeling that filled my very soul."_ Hanamichi felt her sister shiver due to her last statement. He too felt that same ache and void in his very soul, that every time he would think about it would make his world came tumbling down his feet but his Kitsune was always there to catch him falling in the abyss. He held her closer in fear that the night will take her away just like the last time. _ "Everyday, I would gaze at the sky and make wishes. I never failed or even miss a day that I wouldn't gaze at the dark sky and make a wish. Every night it was just one wish. Every falling star I saw – just one wish… one wish that little by little became true at this moment." _

They stayed in that position for 5 minutes then they parted to return to the gym. No emotions are evident in Kieta's eyes though she is smiling. Hanamichi became serious and stern.

****

 (Where is that Da'ho? HE always disappears since he returned from Tokyo.) Rukawa scanned the room for the nth time, trying to spot his Da'ho but to no avail, he can't locate him. HE soon realize that there is something amiss or should we say someone missing in the crowd – KIETA. (Damn, why didn't I realize it sooner that she is missing? Since this morning, Hanamichi has been acting strange and kept on missing by my side. I would always spot him tailing that girl. Just like now) Right on cue Kieta appeared followed by Hanamichi minutes later. (Who is that girl? Who is KIETA to Hana? Is she telling the truth that they are just FRIENDS or there is something hidden between them? Hana, since the time you left to Tokyo, you got more mysterious to me… you seem to change a lot yet I can't pin point what. Oh, Hanamichi I am worried but always remember I am here for you because I love you with all my heart.) Rukawa gaze longingly at the handsome feature of Hanamichi, which seems to vibrate with controlled emotion deep within him. His red hair seems to burn furiously complementing his kept feelings.

****

Rei and Kieta left Shohokou High after a little more chat together with other teams. They went to the train station together. Hanamichi wished to come along but Rukawa seems to be having a "tantrum" so to avoid anymore issues he pick to bade his goodbyes and went home with Rukawa, who was more silent than ever.

Youhei decided to tag along to appease his sour grapping koi and to find the reason why Sendoh's mood. Aside from that, he also wanted to make sure that his cousin and Rei would reach the Academy site in Kanagawa safely. Hanamichi asked him to take care of the two. Besides, he also wanted to have a little chat with his cousin but due to Sendoh's condition he hadn't got the chance to do so.

Koshino, best friend of Sendoh, observed the mood change of his friend and the tension that suddenly appear between Youhei and Sendoh. Koshino knows Sendoh too well that he can predict the others feeling towards a person. But he wouldn't butt in the affairs of his friend. HE knows too well that Youhei will make things all right given the chance to do so.

Sendoh's Manor

"See you tomorrow. Have a rest and Thank you for accompanying me home." Sendoh spoke in a bored tone.

"What is wrong Akira? You are not yourself today. Since the incident, you had been this cold towards me. Have I done something wrong to upset you, Akira?" Youhei was worried about Akira's tone. Akira was feeling shaken due to the incident at the same time mixed emotion that enveloped him. Out of confusion about his feeling towards Youhei, Sendoh slam the door flat in his koi's face without warning that surprise the Shohokou new basketball player.

(What the?!) HE was taken aback by Akira's action. HE was furious about the door thing that every inch of his patience was sipped out of his body. Enrage was an understatement for Youhei's reaction. Sendoh on the other hand leaned of the door panting and sweating furiously as he listens for his koi's ragging temper that never in their entire togetherness did he witness. He knows his koi's patience is longer than San Francisco Bridge but now he knows well enough that his koi's temper surpasses his buddy's temper. [Sendoh thought wrong – the reaction that Youhei showed is just the surface of a family trademark. Nobody can explode like a volcano than the Maxwell clan.]

"F*** you, Sendoh… Damn you… What the hell are you thinking? Open this damn door… We need to talk. *&^%%$^^##!@$#~$%^^&&*^*^^$^*" He uttered more colorful and beautiful words in different languages he knows out of frustration. [I don't want to write such foul words in this fic. Besides, I know only a handful of them. J]

Youhei was panting and out of breath due to his screaming and temper. (Darn, I never thought losing control of my temper the Maxwell way would make me pant like crazy. It seems I had train under coach T… intensive training that I never had experience for years since I quit the team. Okay Youhei relax… calm down. One, two, three… think wonderful thoughts and try to calm… relax… don't be like Yuri. Any moment now Kira-chan… any moment now… I know you will open the door for us to talk.) But to Youhei's dismay Sendoh didn't open the door nor budge. Sendoh remained stuck to the door and cried for their situation. 

Unknown to Sendoh, his parents were watching him. They witness how their son curled in pain. Their son's usual happy façade suddenly vanished and was replace by anguished and devastation. It was evident to their eyes that their son was broken to pieces. They know how much their son loved the other guy even though such rumors about him being a playboy. They never saw their son in this state or in this kind of pain since he's in diaper. They are well aware that Akira has been with other relationships and through a lot of heartaches but he never crumble like this. 

"HE really love the guy, darling."  Mrs. Sendoh started to sob as she sees her son's condition.

"And I think the other guy returned his affections with the same intensity." Mr. Sendoh stated while comforting his wife. With his statement, Mrs. Sendoh gazes at him with questioning look for his statement.

"Honey, can't you tell? He has been screaming for over an hour before he became silent because of exhaustion and agony. He loves our son as much as our son loves him. I just pray that their problem will be ironed out quickly to avoid much pain in their expense." The couple is hopeful for the outcome of their son's relationship.

Early the next morning, Sendoh woke up curled near the front door. He already got a pillow and a blanket covering him. (Mom, she must have cover me with blanket and given me pillow.) Sendoh smiled touch by his mom's affection towards him. The events that occurred last night came rushing back in his memory and remembered about his koi's voice pleading and asking for explanation. He opened the door to check for his koi. As the door opened, Sendoh's heart swelled for his koi's love and affection. There lying and sleeping, eyes tear stained, in the cold marbled floor near the front door without blanket and pillow to comfort him from the blistering cold of the night.

Sendoh gaze lovingly to his koi's angelic face. His face was relaxed at the same time marred with anguish and pain. Sendoh touched the sleeping boy's face tenderly and affectionately so not to wake the other up. Slowly Youhei opened his eyes because he felt the caress of Akira and once his vision is focus he was transfixed to a deep blue orbs that sparkles as tears signal to fall.

"Akira, what is wrong? Have I done something wrong? Akira, tell me… I don't want to lose you. I love you so much, Akira. That I will die without you… You're my life and air." He uttered this affectionately towards Akira while he hugs him close to his heart. Sendoh's tears began to fall as Youhei's words filled his heart and soul.

"Husshh… You-bun, I know… I know that you love me so much. I am sorry for acting such a jealous boyfriend last night, You see I felt insecure towards Kou. After all he looks more handsome and appealing than me. He is also a better basketball player than me. Who wouldn't feel insecure towards him?" Sendoh pouted upon remembering Kou and his childish act last night.

Youhei smiled upon knowing the reason why his beloved acted silly last night that almost cause them their relationship if they didn't 'hang-on'. "Kira-chan, he should be the one to feel jealous not you. You have me remember… the handsome Mito Youhei. Always remember that I love you and nobody will break us apart unless you - yourself decided to leave me. That will be the day when death will strike me." His smile faded and his face became serious and tears threatened to fall but he let it at bay. 

"Oh, You-kun… I'm sorry… I love you too." The two hugged each other and ended in a very sweet kiss.

"Thank goodness the two made up already." Mrs. Sendoh was in a brink of crying seeing the his son happy and contented in the loving arms of his boyfriend.

"Honey, you know that when our hearts talk… we usually listen and understand its own language of LOVE." Mr. Sendoh was as happy as his wife for their son.

They left the couple in their sweet moments [in front of the door… ehheheheh….] and proceeded to the dinning room. There they will wait the arrival of the two couple. Soon enough the two immerges before their eyes. Youhei was grinning due to his koi's 'tantrum attack' again while Sendoh was pouting like his favorite toy was just taken away from him, for the main reason that the old butler interrupted them of their 'romantic talk'. The butler was only concern for their own welfare for them not to be late for school. 

~ OWARI ~

Author's note:

Sorry bout the swearing thingy… hope you understand… J I tried to avoid it but I think it fit the situation… you know… ummm… anyway hope you enjoy reading this one. 

I think it's kindda long and confusing.. I hope not.. I am so sorry if some of my chapters are confusing and crazy… it got out of my hand… Bout my grammar thingy and the sentence fragment… ummm… I wish I could blame the computer but I can't I am one hell of a sucker in English… but I try to improve with your help of course and consideration and support coming from you… Actually the GHOST WRITER is at fault why I have wrong spelling, grammar and sentence fragment in my chapters… hehehehhee… J

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.. Please also support other stories they are all great.. J

Thanks for those who reviewed the chapter of my story.. greatly appreciated and thankful. Tilll next time…


	15. Special Saturday

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's Note:

            About the idea that Hanamichi and Youhei kept on calling their koi with their last name is a way for them to act "professionally" and to avoid any "worst" reaction from their siblings….

            Thank you so much for the review… hope I can measure up to all of your expectation especially my fic. J

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 14     Special Saturday

Afternoon practice

Everyone was nervous because the day of the challenge has arrived. All the players are tense even the three other teams of Kanagawa. The news spread all across Kanagawa district that there are a lot of people present to witness the game of Shohokou against the well known and kept team present in Japan – the Phoenix team.

Sakuragi and Mito are silent at the same worried about the outcome of the game. Knowing their former teammates – they will try to milk them both out of all their technique in basketball. After all, they are the two known tandem that can't be defeated in court. But with Kou and Rei against them, for sure they will not escape the milking.

"Michi, ummm… do we have to… ummm… you know?" Youhei's face was serious and unreadable but his voice was the opposite – it was filled with concern and nervousness. Youhei spoke another language to avoid people from overhearing their conversation.

"I think so too. Besides, with Rei and Kou, I doubt if we could pull of some stupid tricks. Aside from those two, our teammates sure know how well we play and expected to see us play the real GAME. We have no choice I guess."

"I guess so…"Youhei scanned the whole gym jam packed with a lot of students and spectators coming from all over Kanagawa district.

They were surprised by Mitsui's presence near them and his comment bout the people present in their gym. "News sure travel fast. I can't believe people came here to watch the game." 

"Yeah, news sure travels so fast. Seeing this entire people around our practice game against the Phoenix team bring goose bumps in my spine." Riyota agreed to the scar faced Senior 

"Hai, hai, hai… just relax and enjoy the practice game. It will be alright." Kogure the ever soft-spoken player of the team tried to ease the feeling of the players.

"Alright everyone… warm up… we need to exercise to avoid fatigue in the game. Go now." Akagi ordered to release the tension building inside the players.

As soon as Akagi gave the command, all the players do the warm ups. Sakuragi and Youhei was peacefully doing the warm ups but their attention was not in the exercise they are doing. Rukawa on the other hand started shooting some hoops to get in the perfect condition to play against Rei, he already finish his warm ups earlier on. Sendoh was worried for his koi because this will be his first game – imagine his first game will be against the best team known all over Japan. But unknown to Sendoh this will not be the first time Youhei will play basketball. 

The two coaches from the Academy arrive and like the Dead Sea, the path leading to the gym soon parted upon seeing the crest of the Academy in their uniforms. They approach Coach Anzai to tell him the news.

"Good morning Coach, Can we talk to you and your team privately?" Kieta spoke and scanned the gym filled with spectators. Anzai nodded and called Akagi to gather everyone and proceed to the locker room.

Everyone was inside the locker room and out of the hearing site of those spectators.

"Good morning. I bring news from the Academy. I am so sorry for canceling the game today." The basketball team was shock and started to protest about the news. Sakuragi and Youhei both clenched their fist for the news. Rukawa on the other hand was disappointed but didn't show it. HE just observed his koi's reaction and Kieta's. Kieta remained silent and emotionless as she waited for them to calm down. Rei raised both his hand to silence them and to let them explain further.

"I know you're all upset and at the same time disappointed but we also feel the same way. You see Kou's condition is on … what you say on a recovering part?! And Kou insisted to play today – with his condition. HE won't see reason that he will endanger his health but see that it would be unfair for your team to play against the second best players." Everyone feel silent but in their eyes questions are evident that Kieta glance at Rei seeking for help.

"You see, Kou is part of the top players. HE wanted – no, we all wanted to show you the real game - A play against the Team Phoenix. Therefore, we all decided to have the game rescheduled in Saturday. Therefore, you have two days to prepare and Kou has two days to recover. Aside from that, the Academy don't want any publicity so even if Kou is in good condition the game will still not push through with all those spectators." Rei stated in a factly tone. 

"I hope you understand. We only want to protect the Academy's welfare and name." Kieta added this time emotions are reflected her face that seems to lighten up a bit. "Aside from that, the game will be held in the Academy compound and we will fetch you here from Shohokou around 8 in the morning. The game will be around 10 but we want you to relax and familiarize the court first. Also, please inform Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan that they too are invited to watch just like yesterday. They too will be fetch along with your team tomorrow-same time and place. So do you accept?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, so did Coach Anzai. All left the room and proceeded to the gym. 

Kieta cornered Mitsui and Rukawa together with their koi and Youhei before they can leave the room. She returned the band she borrowed, freshly washed and ironed. She also handed them new ones with a crest. 

"Here… I am returning them. Thank you for lending them to me. And… umm here a new one… it will serve as your reserve. You know…" Kieta smiled and turned to leave when Rukawa spoke.

"Kieta, why do it have this crest? These crest what do it means?" Rukawa asked without emotion at all. The crest was familiar to him but he can't pin point where he have seen it.

"Your crest symbolizes a burning courage and strength. It may also means trust, love, peace and understanding And for Mitsui, it symbolizes a big heart, an unquenchable appetite to give, desire to gain knowledge and express affection. The two crests symbolize and may mean many things. It depends upon the bearer." She explained without turning back. After her explanation, she left the room and proceeded to the gym. The others followed.   

Akagi announced the cancelled game upon reaching the gym. Rei and Kieta exited and proceeded to the park car to leave the campus and to avoid the media. Spectators are disappointed to the news and left the campus.

Some Shohokou players had informed team Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan to stay put for a while to hear further news from Coach Anzai. The three teams were informed of the game in Saturday and agreed to be there around eight. They bit farewell and left – excited for the upcoming game that will occur two days from now. 

Saturday morning

Eight Black Montero are parked in the school ground of Shohokou waiting for the time to depart. Since seven in the morning, pairs of student arrived and proceeded to the gym where they gathered waiting for the rest of the people who are coming in the trip.

Ayako was speechless seeing Sakuragi, Rukawa, Mito and Sendoh early in the gym. The four are well known to be late comers and never failed to have a dramatic entrance in every occasion but now the four are looking bored waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Umm… good morning. You're all early… what time did you arrive?" Ayako inquired upon eyeing a dozing Rukawa feet away from a stern looking Sakuragi.

"Quarter to seven… Da'ho insisted to be up early to avoid hassle." Rukawa answered without opening his eyes and budging from his position. Sakuragi on the other hand snorted upon hearing the silent rookie's answer. 

"I didn't force you to come and wake up this early, KITSUNE." Sakuragi spoke in a controlled tone. Ayako smell a misunderstanding between the couple. 

"So did You-bun. We arrive together here." Sendoh spoke and yawned. He cuddled close to his koi for comfort. Youhei just sigh but smile was painted in his face.

Ayako was shock knowing how early they arrive and how long they have been waiting in the gym. (That is a first time. They arrive early here together and Hanamichi have a fight against Rukawa. What next is gonna happen today?) "Did the sun rise in the west now?" Ayako voiced out her thoughts.

"It still rises from the east… but I know what you mean." Kogure answered upon watching the two couple in one corner of the gym. Mitsui wrap his arms in his koi's waist to give him a hug as he spotted him standing next to Ayako and dreamily gazes on the two couple across the gym. Mitsui gave him a kiss in the check that made Ayako and Kogure blushed that rivaled to Hanamichi's hair.

"Good morning, Min-kun and Ayako. Sorry for not arriving on time Min-kun, I had to get this first. For you." Mitsui presented a red box to Kogure who is surprise and speechless. Ayako giggled for the sweetness of Mitsui and decided to leave the two.

"Happy Monthsary, Min-kun." Mitsui whispered huskily and seductively to Kogure's ear. Kogure open the box, soon enough he face his koi and hug him for the gift. Inside was a necklace identical to the ones Mitsui is already wearing. Mitsui place the necklace to Kogure, who is still speechless and crying. The necklace had an engraving of 'For Eternity… Mitsui and Kogure'.

Kogure presented his present to Mitsui, who is smiling out of happiness, as soon as he got his composure back. His gift was also a red box. Mitsui opened the red box and there he found two rings. It is simple but elegant: Gold with a mix of white gold – it was beautiful. Mitsui gasp as he sees the two rings. Kogure took the other ring and remove Mitsui's necklace. There he added the ring that blended and matched the pendant quite well. Mitsui took the other one and was taken aback by the engraving inside the ring. He read the words in a mere whisper that both of them could only hear. "For Eternity… Mitsui and Kogure" HE gaze lovingly at Kogure's eyes and place the ring in Kogure's ring finger. "I can't believe it… it has the same words. The same style. We really are destined to each other, Min-kun… I love you."

"Oh, Sashi-kun… I love you too. And yes, we are destined to be together. Happy Monthsary." They both hugged and kissed each other oblivious of their surroundings. 

The people who witness the sweetness of the two just sigh wishing they too had a koi that sweet and caring. The wishful look and the romantic ambience was broken upon hearing all the yelling and shouting coming from the famous "mushy" and "sappy" couple of Shohokou. People sweat dropped as the bickering of Sakuragi and Rukawa ignited like fire. Sendoh and Mito became the referee for the two [as always] as they continue to argue that is not clear to everyone how it started. Fukuda entered the picture that ignited Rukawa's temper. Rukawa became a raging lunatic upon seeing the way Fukuda smile triumphantly as he caress the arm and face of his koi. Sakuragi was so mad to Rukawa that he didn't heed to Fukuda's advances; he still thought that it was his cousin. Youhei on the other hand was out cold due to Hanamichi's strength. Sendoh has been struggling to keep Rukawa from attacking his teammate with the help of Koshino, Riyota, Mitsui and Kogure. [Gomen Youhei… I made you a weakling in this part… I just don't know how to make it appear… ummm… that way… you know…]

The clock strike 8 and everyone had arrived. They are all set to depart. They used the eight cars and traveled to the place where the game will be held.

~ OWARI ~

Author's note:

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I know it is kindda mushy and sappy… but I just hope you would enjoy it… J

It is due to the music that is currently playing in the radio. It was kindda mellow and it made me think to make something for Mitsui and Kogure. So… that is the outcome… hope you like it…

I am open to all of your comments and suggestions... Please help me so that I can improve and to give you better entertainment. :0

Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review this chapter… Thanks minna-san… 

 __


	16. The Academy

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's note:

Hope you will like.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 15     The Academy

They traveled for almost an hour and everyone are restless doing nothing while sitting down at a luxurious car. They too are feeling nervous because they have an opportunity to be at the most well hidden and secured campus all over Japan. 

Six of the famous couple is in one car. Rukawa as always sleeps peacefully while cuddling his koi. [Hate to say this but – He too is drooling all over Hanamichi's shoulder. Good thing Hanamichi is wearing his handy dandy raincoat… It is drool proof. J] Sendoh on the other hand was enjoying the journey as long as he is near his beloved koi. HE also keeps on commenting the snoring Rukawa how he can sleep and how can Hanamichi endure such 'burden'. Hanamichi just gave his famous laugh that everyone sweat dropped. Youhei just rolled his eyeballs as he witness the exchange of sweet nothings of other couples right before his very eyes that made his own koi giggle like a pepping school-boy. Later Kiyota engage himself with a bet with Ryota that they would be humiliated and won't stand a chance against the international team. This enrages the point guard of Shohokou and started to pick a fight with the Kainan guard that both earned a couple of whack from the famous witch of Shohokou, who happens to be Ryota's girlfriend - Ayako. Everyone just laugh at the scene how Ryota whimper like a hurt puppy and keep on muttering that his girlfriend doesn't love him anymore – which earned him a couple more of whacking and a quick kiss in both cheeks after. Jin just stares and laughs at how comical his boyfriend gets when they are with friends – both teammates and rivals in basketball. Mitsui and Kogure are sweet and keep on exchanging sweet nothings to each other and commenting how destined they are. Maki on the other hand keeps on asking Fujima questions about the Phoenix and Angel teams. Maki became interested on how they been trained and raised upon hearing that they never left the school grounds except special holidays or during competitions. 

They went silent as they approach a high walled area. Soon enough a huge gate swung opened as the driver sound its siren. Everyone's mouth hang open as they saw a huge solar filled with trees, bushes and flowers. Hanamichi and Youhei wasn't surprise by what they see for they know that all the campuses are identical to the other in many ways.

"To describe this as huge is an understatement… or more correctly an insult." Sendoh voiced out his thoughts as he continued to scan the area. HE didn't noticed the change in Youhei's expression while doing the same thing.

"I agree with you for once, Sendoh. I never seen a magnificent solar like this one before in my entire life." Maki stated in bewilderment and grin mischievously while picturing a scene where he is proposing to Fujima in the middle of this solar under the moonlight. 

Suddenly the cars stop near a house. They went in and have a refreshment served by some servants, who welcomed them. Soon all of them are directed to the backyard where they saw magnificent Arabian horses grazing in an enclose fence.

"They're beautiful. So where do you think the game be held?" Haruko faced his brother who just nodded in agreement but also wondered where they are going to play.

"We haven't reached the manor yet. The manor is about a kilometer away from this inn. We have to walk or ride a horse to reach the manor." Hanamichi announced that earned him raised eyebrows from his companions. "Youhei and I experience this back at the main campus in Tokyo."

"Why? How long will it take us to reach the manor anyway – by foot?" Akagi asked to the driver.

"Cars are not allowed to reach near the manor – one of the rules here in the school-ground. It will take us half an hour by foot and 10 minutes by a horse." Youhei answered as Hanamichi walked towards one of the servants and ordered him to saddle 40 horses.

Hanamichi returned and stand near Rukawa and motioned everyone to come closer for him ask them a question. "Does anyone of you know how to ride a horse? Or have ridden one? Except of course the carrousel?" With the last statement of Hanamichi everyone laughed. "Oh, please do raise your hands so we can determine those who can't."

More or less 20 hands are raise. Hanamichi and Youhei sighed in unison upon seeing that only a handful of them knows how to ride a horse. Both know that they can't just allow the others to ride a horse without experience. Arabian horses are powerful that might be a handful to those who have handle a horse and a danger to those who haven't.

"Okay…now we have a problem here. Ah… no matter. We have 40 horses that are saddled. Those who know how to ride a horse will pick a partner and a horse." Youhei uttered. Sendoh then smile at him, which means he is Sendoh's partner. "Pick a partner who doesn't know how to ride a horse." Youhei added that burst the bubble of Sendoh. Sendoh picked Uekusa, one of his teammates because he can't be with his koi. A member of Shohokou team volunteered to be Youhei's partner with permission from Sendoh. 

Rukawa knows how to ride a horse, which prevented him to be with his koi. Hanamichi pick out a partner for Rukawa because everyone is scared of him – the famous ice block of Kanagawa. Everyone got a partner, mounted their horses, and followed Youhei, who trailed a straight path heading to the manor. Hanamichi was the last one to leave to check if everyone had left and spotted one person – Fukuda. Fukuda was left behind and has no partner. [For obvious reason] Fukuda went to the toilet strategically to be with Hanamichi, who have no partner yet. Hanamichi mounted his own horse and pulled Fukuda in place. They are quite behind from the others so Hanamichi decided to make the horse to run than gallop. Fukuda was very please by the turn of events – he can hug Hanamichi all his want and he has a reason for he 'fear' to fall from the horse. [To be correct he is already abusing Hanamichi's help. But later on he will learn not to mess with Hanamichi's koi.] Hanamichi on the other hand didn't put any malice on Fukuda's way of 'clinging' to him for the reason that he was too occupied to even notice the strange things that are happening around him.

Hanamichi handled his stallion so well that he maneuvers it to a dangerous path – a secret path known only to the members. This time Fukuda's fear was true that he held to him for dear life. Hanamichi wasn't aware of the fear that started to build in his companion's skin – he just continued to treading the dangerous path feeling the excitement that rush through his skin every time he pass the path four years ago. He suddenly catch up to his teammates minutes later with a wonderful glow I his face while Fukuda was pale and trembling like crazy.

Rukawa beamed happily upon seeing his koi coming from behind. Hanamichi looked more like a prince in a black horse galloping towards him with a smile that could melt his knees and sent his heart to heaven but it soon replaced with enrage upon seeing Fukuda glued to his koi like a leeche. Rukawa turned his horse sharply that everyone was surprise by the speed and the strong wind that was left by the raging horse and Rukawa. His companion clings to him for dear life, utters prayer for safety and scolds himself for picking Rukawa.

Hanamichi stopped his stallion as memories came to him not because he sees his raging koi coming his way. Rukawa stop inches away from his koi and maneuvers his horse that he will be next to Fukuda than Hanamichi. Without further ado, he swung his fist hard and determine to Fukuda's face. Fukuda fell from the horse with aloud thud and a gasp escape from everyone including who witness the incident. Rukawa gave a sarcastic smile to Hanamichi, who now is still preoccupied with his own thoughts. Rukawa soon realize that Hanamichi was at lost from his thoughts just like before – he snap his fingers in front of Hanamichi' s face that diverted Hanamichi from his reverie. 

"Something wrong?" Rukawa spoke in his usual tone but his eyes speak volume of emotions he can't reveal in front of their teammates and even their rival teams. But Hanamichi the emotion in his eyes that made Hanamichi to smile to assure him that nothing is wrong.

"I am alright…" He scanned the area and was wondering why the pale stricken face of his friends. He soon realizes that Fukuda was missing at his back and he found him out conscious lying in the ground next to his horse. "What the?! Oh my God, I must have stopped the horse harshly that he has fallen in the horse without me noticing it." Hanamichi's voice was worried and guilt was marred in his face because he was thinking of other stuff that jeopardizes the welfare of his companion. Due to the reaction of Hanamichi, Rukawa snorted and the others to laugh which made Hanamichi to wonder why? Hanamichi looked like a lost kid wondering what did he said wrong that cause them to laugh at him. HE too was wondering the loathing that reflected in his koi's eyes towards the fallen Fukuda.

They continued riding the horse for a minute or so longer when they reach a stream, allowed the horses to have a drink first, and waited for the others to catch up while admiring the place. When everyone was gathered, they moved together and reach a clearing where they gaze at a manor standing proudly in the middle of a vast solar. It was more like a simple castle but more like a mansion of an old English style. They ride quickly and reach the manor while gaping as how huge and beautiful it is up close.

Hanamichi continued his journey with Rukawa in his back, who fall asleep seconds after he mounted. Fukuda was mounted with Rukawa's previous horse together with the Shohokou player*, Jin guides him* to maneuver the horse.

They entered the manor together after a butler opened the door for them. Youhei and Hanamichi together with their koi was the last one to enter. BY this time, Fukuda regained consciousness with a swollen right eye and an aching body.

"Welcome to the Academy… the Phoenix training ground."  A voice was heard coming from the lobby upstairs. 

In unison, they raised their head to have a better view of the one who spoke that almost made Youhei and Hanamichi faint upon seeing the owner of the voice. The stranger gave them a smile and a nod to acknowledge them. The stranger wasn't alone. He was with a companion.

Sendoh and Rukawa noticed the reaction of their koi. Their koi are pale and open-mouthed on seeing the owner of the voice but their eyes seem to sparkle in happiness upon seeing them. If they [the 4 teams of Kanagawa] aren't present they are sure that the two will run towards them and gave them a hug. It seems to Rukawa and Sendoh that there is a hidden bond between their koi and the strangers.

(Oh my God… what are they doing here? Kieta didn't told me about this. Darn, I didn't expect this…) Hanamichi was gaping like a fish as his mouth went dry for the tension that building within him.

(This is a surprise I didn't expect… maybe I expected it but not this soon. Darn, I think we need to perform well. We have no escape. I think Hanamichi is thinking the same thing that I am thinking right now. HE is also worried as I am… Good… I am not alone.) Youhei's expression is amusing as he shifted his gaze from Hanamichi to the strangers simultaneously. 

The whole room remained silent but this time they are caught by the radiating energy coming from Hanamichi and Youhei that are still dumbstruck for the past 5 minutes. The tension grew as Hanamichi and Youhei remained silent and didn't even blink an eye. The strangers break the ice by laughing heartily – amuse by the reaction Hanamichi and Youhei and the confuse face of their teammates and friends. The laugh radiated in the whole room that distracted Hanamichi and Youhei from their thoughts. 

The two earned a couple of whacking from the witch when the two suddenly sit down and ignore the strangers as if they didn't see them by taking a magazine from the coffee table. Everyone sweat dropped by Ayako's reflexes. The strangers didn't expect that the girl will just whack the two for sitting down and ignoring them. Akagi the captain apologize for the rude reply coming from the two year-one for their welcoming and the hitting part made by Ayako. Ayako bowed and smiled to apologies for her un-lady like action.

The three other teams sweat dropped upon the barbaric way the Shohokou handle things. They too are wandering how they have given an opportunity to play against an international team. Or how they work well in court every game considering the temper each one has.

"_I never thought they exchange the opportunity to be well-known to this bunch of kids. I think they treat them like a scumbag. Don't they know who they really are?" _A brown-haired person spoke in a mere whisper to his companion with shades and cap.

"_I think they have no idea who they are actually. Besides, as far as I can see they are having fun and enjoy their company_._ Don't you think so?" _Came a reply to persuade his companion to at least reconsider the idea.

_"Maybe… but I don't agree with the bunch of them." _He responds and snorted but considers the advice of the other guy.

The two strangers just gaze at the group and decided to join them. By that time, five of the Phoenix player appeared with a trolley filled with different pastries and refreshments for their visitors. They are speechless for the variety of refreshments and pastries given to them.

~ OWARI ~

Author's Notes:

I like riding horses that is why I added them. Hehehehe… a fine way to reach the manor of the Academy. It is classy and somewhat romantic. 

Ummm.. please do forgive my grammatical errors of some sort. I can't prevent it from occurring. No matter how much I prevent it from happening. The computer seems to find many mistakes and I am kindda confuse somehow… hehehehe… Hope you understand and forgive my errors..

Enjoy reading… Review please.


	17. First Half of the GAme

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's note:

Hope you will like this chapter.

I update fast because I am inspired and I have nothing to do other than writing this fic and trying to finish it.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 16     First half of the Game

"I know you are all wondering who we are. My name is Kaneshi, one of the Presidents of the Academy all over the world." The guy with cap and shades spoke filled with authority but the amusement was still reflected in his voice. HE removes his shades exposing a soulful brown eyes and his cap revealing a crimson hair.

"And I am Lee, the other President." He spoke in the same tone as Kaneshi minus the amusement. He was the serious one among the two, which made the four Kanagawa basketball team shiver.

Kaneshi dodge Lee to smile to make their visitors to feel at ease towards them. Lee smile revealing a perfect white teeth that make some of them swoon to its effect. Youhei raised his eyebrow for what his big brother did. Lee had a glimpse of Youhei's reaction that he smiled more revealing a pair of dimples that even the famous playboy of Kanagawa drool. Both Kaneshi and Hanamichi tried to control their laughter in amusement towards their cousins that cause both their face to rival their hair.

The door suddenly opened in full force and in came four thundering Arabian horses that scared everyone except Hanamichi, Youhei, Lee and Kaneshi.

"I won… Kieta will serve me for a week."  A joyous raven-haired announce without seeing the questioning look made by the four tall players just in front of them.

"Not fair…" Chorus the three other.

The scared and shocked players of Kanagawa suddenly got their composure back and soon recognize the raven girl as the captain of the Angel team, Kayla. The other three happens to be the sub captain of the team, Meiha, with the identical twins, Ahko and Aiko, Hikoichi's sisters.

Five minutes later the four became tense when they spotted the four serious looking guys. Their smile began to fade and about to land on the ground when five other horses entered. The five new comers happen to be Kim, Kauro, Ami, Umi and Lea, who are all chuckling while talking without seeing the pale faced of their teammates. They just realize the presence of the Presidents of the Academy when they heard a sound that is like clearing ones throat. All nine of them became paled and dismounted.

Right on cue Kieta and Yumi entered and wondered why their teammates are pale and silent. They scanned the area and had a glimpse of the reason why. They approach them and apologize for the misconduct of their teammates.

Both of them are ask to follow the two President of the Academy; before they left both order the top players to proceed to the library to talk to the Coaches of Kanagawa about the upcoming game and to take care of them.

Fujima intended to join in the library but Kim, his sister, stopped him from going. Kim gathered all the players of Kanagawa while the Phoenix team are not around to give them little advice and information.

"Kim, I didn't like the way you made that grand entrance. You put your coach in big trouble with that." Fujima scolded his sister.

"I know that but we didn't know that those two are here." Kim reasoned.

Fujima and Kim keep on debating and arguing about little stuff that the people around them began to sweat dropped while Kim's teammates chuckles on how the two siblings 'talk'. Hanamichi and Youhei tried to split from the group and catch up to the place where their siblings and cousins are in to get some things clear but failed to do so because their koi are near, observing and 'cuddling' them. [Cuddling – Rukawa is fast asleep and Hanamichi happens to be his koi's 'wall' or support. Sendoh is having a 'hentai' attack and keeps on having a PDA that Youhei keeps on blushing and sweating.]

On the middle of 'show', Kieta and Yumi returned bringing news. They waited for the coaches to return from the briefing when the news is announced.

"As you all know, we have news. A bad and a good one… so which one of the two would you want to hear first?" Yumi spoke first because Kieta remained silent and in deep thoughts.

"Bad news." Akagi answered. Yumi gave a deep sigh trying to figure out how to tell them. She glances at Kieta asking fro help to inform them of the news.

"The bad news is… are you sure… you want to know the bad news first…" Yumi stutter to break the news to them.

Kieta spoke in a fast pace so that they wouldn't have the opportunity to react. "There will be spectators coming from the different Academy around the world. The spectators will be the top players of both the male and female teams. The three Presidents of the Academy will be here too. It will also be videoed so that the founders of the Academy will see the game via satellite." Everyone was speechless including her own teammates.

"As for the good news, you are all given at opportunity to stay for a week in this place. You can even challenge the players in here and learn new sports. You can also be trained by them – I guess." Yumi declared that made everyone to smile and give high five's to one another. "About your clothes, they are in your respective closets and you will also not miss a single school day for the school days that you will be staying here. If you all agreed to this – we will be the one to inform your school for your absence and for your family the phones are available for your use."

"SO… by the looks of you… we need to proceed to the locker rooms for you to freshen up and prepare for the upcoming game… shall we proceed?" Kieta remained serious but humor is evident in her brown eyes.

They proceeded to the locker rooms but some of the females turned in another direction heading to the gym. Kim, Ahko. Aiko, Yumi and Kieta remained to accompany the visitors, aside from the fact that their siblings are there. They arrive in what they called the locker room that is provided for them.

The Kanagawa team is speechless for the size of the room and equipment inside. The room is not an ordinary locker room … it is complete with computer, tv set, receiving area, a snack bar, equipment that are high tech. The locker is a closet filled with new clothes that can be used for different occasions and sports. What is amazing is that each closet has their name on it?! The Kanagawa players hurried to check their respective closet while Youhei and Hanamichi gave a meaningful sigh. (Here we go again with the LUXURY.)

Hikoichi checked one of the counters and spotted a wallet. He called his sisters to surrender the wallet to them.

"Oh… you found a wallet.. Keep it if you like…" Ahko said smiling without looking at the wallet. She was busy being amuse to the reaction of his brother's companion.

Hikoichi checked the content of the wallet. He found a large sum of money in dollar, yen and other foreign money. HE also found 5 atm cards and 5 credit cards. He didin't notice two photos that slip out of the wallet when he was examining it.

"Rei Christopher Sammuel Nollan Rankin Williams… long name… good thing it fit the cards. Who could he be?" Hikoichi read aloud but nobody seems to listen to him. HE approaches Kieta who is near him.

"Ummm… Kieta, do you happen to know anybody with the name Williams?"

"Yes?! Why? Do you know him?" Kieta gaze at him to get answers.

"NO… but I think I found his wallet… in the counter…" Hikoichi trembled as he sees something wicked in Kieta's eyes that are familiar to him but her face remained cool and joyful.

"I see. I think you know him too. HE is Rei… the one who challenge Rukawa." Kieta informed. "I think he left it here when they are setting this place for you guys. HE really is forgetful bout his wallet. He doesn't care anyway… Besides he is filthy rich in his own doing aside from the inheritance he would receive from his clan. You see the Williams are one of the wealthy clan in Australia… I think… not sure… but what the heck… we don't care anyway. Hey… if you like it… keep it. It's his fault he left it…" Hikoichi can't believe what he hear… he can keep the wallet with its content that could reach half a million or even more and she doesn't care about it.

"But…" Hikoichi called out to get her attention again.

"Okay... I know your worried but if you want to return it just say so… if you want keep it is fine. SO?!"

"I want to… return it... Here." Hikoichi stammer while stretching his arm to give the wallet to her.

"You found it… you'll be the one to return it… not me." She left the room together with her friends to allow them privacy to change and relax.

Hikoichi gave a deep sigh and proceeded to his locker. Later… he will hand the wallet to the owner. Unknown to Kieta and Hikoichi, somebody was intently listening to their conversation. He heard everything that was said about Rei being a wealthy guy. This guy also happens to spot the two fallen photos. The picture is of Rei and a crimson haired guy with brown soulful eyes – identical to the famous blabber mouth and Tensai of Shohokou but his hair wasn't gelled. The guy kept the photos and put it in his duffle bag.

The Shohokou team change in their white jersey to play the game against the Phoenix. Together with the 3 teams they left the locker room and proceeded to the gym. For the nth time that day they became speechless and agape to the luxury that surrounds them. The gym happens to be something you won't call a GYM… it is more like a dome or arena. It is huge beyond comparison. It is like the one where NBA games are held. It is also filled with spectators while the Phoenix team that they are against with is in one side stretching. Shohokou proceeded to the other side to do their own warm ups while the other 3 teams proceeded to the audience sit near them.

Both teams made their respective warm ups and shooting in the hoops. After 30 minutes, a whistle was heard signaling the upcoming game. The players and coaches of the two teams are introduced to the crowd. Soon enough, line-up of the two team are in the court. Preparing for the whistle that will start the game.

Shohokou's line up: Akagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi and Riyota

Phoenix's line up: Rei, Kou, Spike, Stan and Ken

First Half of the Game: 26 vs 54

Shohokou took a bad beating from the Phoenix team. Rukawa and Mitsui are the only one who contributed more points. The defense made by the Phoenix team is so strong that they barely score. Akagi's ankle hurt for the pressure, all the attack always happen in his position that he can't find ways to stop it no matter what he  do. Aside form the fact that all the Phoenix team's players are fast and skillful… they too are the same size of Mitsui, Rukawa and even Sakuragi.

Rukawa was able to score for the fact that Rei is not his opponent but the one they called Stan, who happens to do his job loosely due to the fact that he always receive a glare coming from Rei who happens to be guarding his koi.

The crowd seems bored. Their body language shows that they are disappointed of something or somebody… it also shows that they are expecting a show of a lifetime but failed to see it. It also seems that they have wasted precious time.

The 3 presidents of the Academy stood up and started to leave the gym when a shout was heard that seem to caught the attention of the retreating figure of the officials and the attention of the crowd.

"ALRIGHT GUYS… We'll show them what we are made of… WE ARE STRONG…" Hanamichi's voice rang in all four corners of the gym filled with authority and seriousness that surprises his comrades except his family and former teammates.

"Sakuragi is right… this team is strong…we have to fight till the end. We want this game and we will give them the game they wanted. We have to stick together just like our previous matches…" Mito added which seem to uplift the spirit of their teammates.

"Always remember… you are STRONG" Coach Anzai added. HE glanced at Sakuragi and Mito for conformation.

"Here's a plan… Akagi will have to rest due to his injury. Mito will replace him. Mito and I will be the one to attack first so that they will think that the rest of you will be there to support. They may even think that both of us will be the threat that will leave some of you open to make another attack. Once we started an attack... nobody will stop attacking."

"Who made you the leader Hanamichi?" Mitsui asked with raised eyebrow

"Listen to Hanamichi… I gave him the right to coach… There is not harm in trying his plan… if it work then good but if it failed at least we tried." Anzai declared to answer Mitsui's question and to interrupt an incoming wave of question. 

Hanamichi bowed to thank their coach and faced his teammates with a stern and authoritative face. Mito has the same façade that surprises Akira and the others. But Mito remained silent beside Hanamichi while glancing at the place where the 3 presidents are located.

Both glance at the opponent side giving deadly glares, which made the other team smile and became serious. They sent a message that they are serious this time and nobody can stop them.

"IT'S SHOW TIME EVERYONE." Mito declared as soon as the whistle blows signaling the 2nd half of the game.

"Let's play ball."  Hanamichi added without answering the questioning look of his koi and teammates.

"Kitsune, we'll show them what we are made of." Hanamichi uttered in a whisper near Rukawa as they made their way to the court.

"Da'ho!" Rukawa answered in agreement giving his rarest smile towards his koi before heading to his own position.

The real game begins…

OWARI


	18. Second Half of the Game

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's note:

Hope you will like this chapter.

I update fast because I am inspired and I have nothing to do other than writing this fic and trying to finish it.

I am really grateful to everyone for reading and reviewing my fic. I am happy that somebody like it and appreciate it… sometimes… I know some of it are boring and crazy… thank you for appreciating some of my crazy stuff and ideas.. Hehehhehehe..

Thanks for all the reviews.. I really like it… thanks.. it helped me a lot.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 17     Second half of the Game

As planned Youhei and Hanamichi will be the one to lead the attack against their opponent. Though their teammates doubt the plan would work, they all stick to the plan. As predicted by Hanamichi, couple of players double-teamed Youhei and Hanamichi after couple attacks that succeeded.

Little by little, Hanamichi revealed his real talents to everyone's amazement. Every attack made by him succeeded or made an open for Youhei to attack. Youhei was just a new member of the team so nobody knows how well he can play – but still it does not mean that they are not surprise by his techniques.

Both the offense and defense of team Shohokou increases as Hanamichi and Youhei attack with help from the others in a perfect combination. Hanamichi and Youhei pinned Rei and Kou while the others are hanging on to guard the opponent.

Shohokou's shooting increased by 40% while 30% decrease in the opponent for the last 5 minutes since the game started.

As the Phoenix expected the perfect combination of Youhei and Hanamichi made their defense useless. No matter how they build defense around the two the rest of Hanamichi's teammates would attack them. With Hanamichi and Youhei playing there best, all of the Phoenix attention is focused at them.

Rei tried to stop Hanamichi at the same time earned points for the Phoenix team. Rei's defenses are good ad strong but Hanamichi eludes them all with ease. He has trouble in holding Hanamichi down. Many times he challenge Hanamichi and many times, he failed to elude his defenses or stop him from scoring. Hanamichi happened to pull incredible combination and techniques that are unpredictable and new to him. Hanamichi happens to read his rhythm that made his attack useless.

Hanamichi motioned Rukawa to follow their lead. When Rukawa nodded in agreement, Hanamichi fake a dunk – he slam the ball in the board which sky rocketed in the air and was caught by Youhei. Youhei make a fake shoot by passing the ball from the air to Rukawa, who is standing in the 3-point line – make a shot… Scored.

Youhei signal to play fast break. Riyota passed the ball to Youhei. Youhei throw the ball in the air where Hanamichi jumped in the middle of the court to stop it. HE then passed in to Mitsui and made perfect 3-point shot feet away from the 3-point line. Spike made a close contact to Mitsui that earned him a free shot, which earned him 4 points to be added in their team.

Last two minutes Phoenix leads by 2 points, Hanamichi decided to initiate the traditional attack where Youhei and Spike loved to do to finish the match in style. Hanamichi signaled Rukawa to feel the rhythm and asked Riyota to pass him the ball. Hanamichi drive towards the net coming from the side and made a fancy dunk but it hit the rim, as planned, and bounced towards the floor. Youhei retrieved the ball. Spike sees the similarity to their fancy technique but thought that Youhei will be the finally so he attack Youhei expecting him to slam the ball right into the ring but the ball was bounced to the floor, where Youhei's feet was before. To Spike surprise, Rukawa was waiting inches away from where Youhei was. Rukawa retrieve the ball and drive towards the ring but Rei appeared from nowhere to stop him from scoring.

Everyone held there breathe in anticipation as the clock neared to zero and for the intensity of the game. If Rukawa scored, it will be a draw and overtime will occur. But if Rei was able to stop him, Phoenix win and the game stop from there.

Hanamichi prayed for Rukawa to put a good fight against Rei. Win or lose he is proud of his koi. The rest of the players parted and gave way for the two but still each and everyone's guards are not down. All are still aware of the fight but the intensity radiated coming from Rukawa and Rei is so intense that causes them to part to witness the face-off between rivals.

A deafening sound of a whistle aired the whole court that signaled the end of the game. Everyone was silent. All that can be heard are the noise created by the ball and the heavy breathing coming from the players in court. Rukawa shot daggers towards Rei who returned the same intense glare. Nobody move from his or her spot for minutes, as if comprehending what just occurred now.

"Nice try… but not good enough. Maybe next time." Rei stated towards Rukawa, who became enrage. Without warning Rukawa punched Rei hard even though he seems to collapse any minute now. But Rei is quick – he happened to elude the unexpected punch coming from Rukawa. Everyone gasp in unison upon witnessing Rukawa's fury.

However, to Rukawa's disappointment, Rei laughed crazily at Rukawa's fury. Rukawa expected a fight would break out due to his action just as everyone assumed. Rukawa clench his fist in wrath towards Rei's reaction. Rei walked pass Rukawa and uttered a mere whisper comment to Rukawa before heading towards their team's bench to freshen up.

"Well… well… well… you just loss your cool there. I never thought you're a temperamental fool." Rei glanced at Hanamichi, gave him a grin and a wink before collapsing in the hands of the newcomer with a hat, dark shades in a cowboy suit.

Rukawa unclench his fist, walk slowly towards Hanamichi and head down cast. Feet away from Hanamichi, Rukawa, too collapsed in the arms of his koi due to stress and pressure. Though tired and wiry, Hanamichi break the fall of Rukawa by catching and carrying him towards their locker room.

All the Shohokou players proceeded to their locker room while aiding and preventing Mitsui, Riyota and Youhei from collapsing. A doctor entered to check the condition and the injury of the players. After the doctor check the 3 players, he proceeded to check Hanamichi and Rukawa. He stops half way, as the two are fast asleep in a very unique position in the lounger.

As soon as Hanamichi entered the locker room, HE went to the recliner to rest while Rukawa was safely sleeping. Upon feeling, the comfort brought by the lounger his eyelids came tumbling down that causes him to sleep because of the intensity of the game. Rukawa cuddled close to Hanamichi like a baby, which made Hanamichi's arms lock protectively in his slender body.

Sendoh, the ever hentai of Kanagawa, pouted due to the sweetness the couple showed. HE approaches his resting koi and joins him in his bed to snuggle close to him. Youhei is still groggy from the shot given to him by the doctor but he is well aware of Sendoh's reaction and succumbs to the warmth given by Sendoh's embrace, and kisses.

Mitsui witness the couples around him that he became envious. His Kogure was stuck with their coach, manageress and doctor while listening to instructions about their health. Mitsui moaned in pain that Kogure, within second is by his side – worried about his condition and in his gentlest voice asked Mitsui for his condition. As soon as his boyfriend is within his reach, he stretches out his arms and gives his koi an earth-shattering kiss then hugging him close to his heart before dozing to sleep. Kogure blushes from the tips of his hair to his toenails. HE remained face down in his koi's chest trying to gather up enough strength and courage to face the grinning face of his comrades when his koi's breath fanned his face as he gaze lovingly at the sleeping face of his boyfriend.

Riyota succumb to the inviting darkness just after he receives a couple of whacks trying to have the same treatment from his notorious girlfriend. He was already asleep when his girlfriend holds his hand to show her affection and concern towards him. [Talk about a unique girl… whacks before showing affection… a shy type of girl… hehehehhe. Poor Miyagi!]

Everyone gave a deep sigh upon seeing the contented face of their teammates and the events that occurred just now. They left the locker room to give privacy to the sleeping players or couples. AS they reach the court, memories came crashing back as they spot the scoreboard.

_Flashback_

_Both seem to agree on the silent challenge that took place. Rukawa's eyes are as determined as Rei's. Rei stood his ground and didn't badge to any fake attack made by the other one. Rukawa became persistent to penetrate through Rei's defense. Penetrate he did with one swift move. But just like him, Rei too see the loop hole and move swiftly to counterattack. Rukawa jump and shot but Rei was in rhythm with him that he was able to block his shot. Rukawa was surprise to Rei's move. HE didn't expect that kind of counterattack to his move._

_As soon as their feet made contact with the floor, the remaining time fades away and the whistle was blown. __Phoenix__ up by two against Shohokou. It was a game of a lifetime as expected by everyone._

_End of Flashback_

"That was some game. I never thought Hanamichi could play that well. If he played that way during our game… I am pretty sure… we lose that match." Maki stated upon recalling the performance of Hanamichi against Rei.

"I admit now… Hanamichi is really a tensai." Fujima stated. "HE stopped most of the attack by the opponent with his planning. He sure knows how to attack them in the right places. HE can be a good coach someday."

"Maybe I should ask some pointers from him… so that I will be good in assessing the abilities of players... it would help the team big time." Hikoichi exclaimed happily.

"I doubt if you would ever have a chance to have Hanamichi alone. I mean with Rukawa as jealous as a raging bull... you wouldn't stand a chance to have a private lesson from him. WE can't even challenge him a one-o-one unless the ice prince agree or face him first. Only Akagi, Kogure, Riyota, Ayako, and Mitsui are allowed to approach Hanamichi without receiving a deadly glare coming from him." Yusuda stated that made everyone nod in agreement and soon after laugh as they picture a jealous Rukawa trying to skin Hikoichi. Hikoichi sweat dropped upon realizing the 'big obstacle' he has to face in order to have that lesson.

Coach Anzai just remained silent but he is satisfied with the outcome of the game. But he was unaware of the upcoming problem that his players will face in the coming days.

OWARI

Author's Notes:

Hope you like the game sequence.  I had a hard time thinking and formulating (hehehehehhe) ways to make this chapter a bit interesting…. Due to the fact that it is full of narration… I know I suck at this part… I just hope you like it…

I tried to put humor on this to part so that it won't be boring and it can at least make it a bit interesting and fun to read. Don't want to make you, minna-san… bored and disappointed.


	19. The Change

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's note:

Thanks for your support. Especially for reading and reviewing this fic… that is filled with crazy ideas and events. I know most of my characters here are way beyond their real character… I can't seem to handle them but at least I happen to portray their inner thoughts or character… hehehehehe… I am assuming that they do…. J

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 18 The Change

That night a welcome party was held in honor of the visitors – the Kanagawa team and the spectators. It was a formal party where everyone was having fun even though some of them are not comfortable in wearing coat and tie or tuxedo. They party all night long, some of them even meet celebrities coming from basketball and other sports. Of course that celebrities happened to be part of the Academy in other countries.

Kanagawa team stayed in the Academy for a whole week. In the duration of their stay, they learned new things from both basketball and other sports. Everyone thought that the weeklong stay was an exciting vacation – they have fun and enjoy their stay in that huge mansion. They were given opportunity to use the latest equipment for training even the ones the Phoenix team is using.

After the weeklong adventure, they all returned to their school, their training and life. But something change – a big change to four lives. They already observe the odd attitude but they thought it was the pressure of training put on them but it wasn't. It was a much deeper and different thing than they thought.

Change number 1: The Hentai

Sendoh, Akira… the famous hentai of Ryonan… didn't smile and tease the same way like he use to. He is also famous for being obsess with his boyfriend Youhei – that he would freak out without hearing his voice from time to time. Lately, he doesn't even pick up his phone to call him or went to Shohokou as often as he like just to see if his koi is practicing and in top shape. He just went there twice every week, which is really strange. His koi would go there to fetch him but that's all – they don't eat out nor smile to each other. They seem like strangers to each other or acquaintances doing some old routine to make a dying person happy or something. They act civil and formal in public places. Coach Toaka [is it really him or I got the wrong guy… please correct me… I am confuse with their coach… arigato] was shock for seeing Sendoh on time for practice and practice game. Sendoh's game though didn't falter but his attitude did.

SENDOH AKIRA became a name of the past… it is now Sendoh, Akira – a plain old name.

"Hey, Akira… Hikoichi and I will go to Shohokou to check on Rukawa, Sakuragi and of course your Mito." Koshino invited his best friend to come and join them. Knowing his best friend, he would jump into the invitation. But Akira's answer shock them both.

"You go ahead. I'm busy. Besides I went there yesterday." Akira turned to leave when Koshino stopped him by the arm. All Akira did was glance to his best friend, telling him to mind his business and left.

Change number 2: Ice Prince

Rukawa, Kaede… the famous ice block of Shohokou… became colder than ice, never talked to anyone and stayed awake during some of his classes though he never participates. [What do you expect from him… at least he is awake…] The most obvious change is that he and Hanamichi never talk not gaze at each other. When they meet at the hallway it seem that they don't know each other or something. They tried to talk to Rukawa to find out the change between the two but all they got is a deadly stare and a retreating back soon after. Though Rukawa and Hanamichi played well together during practice – they never talk to each other after it. Both even ignore the presence of one another during meetings and planning for their moves. Rukawa as always dozes off when he wanted and whenever he wanted during break times and some few classes.

Rukawa returned to his old self – the time he never met Hanamichi nor have any relationship with him. HE seems to act that Hanamichi does not exist in his world anymore.

News spread all over Shohokou that Rukawa took all his things from Hanamichi's apartment and no more one on one during break times or weekends. He even ignored Fukuda complete upon seeing him together with Hanamichi at Danny's one time.

"Rukawa, want to know something here. I want to hear confirmation from you. Are you and Hanamichi over?" Fukuda cornered Rukawa one day to have a talk.

Rukawa stop for a few seconds glared at Fukuda and continued walking straight home.

"So it means yes… Your lose Rukawa… Hanamichi is mine." Fukuda shouted before sprinting towards the train station to return home and plan a way to snag Hanamichi.

Change number 3: The Bukie [Bunny Rookie]

Mito, Youhei… an ex gangster, Hanamichi's sidekick and new member of Shohokou basketball team… became silent and always in deep thoughts. He becomes kindda out of focus and serious. He also becomes deadly and dangerous due to his aura of authority due to his fallen hair. He stops using gel to hold his dark colored hair because of this a lot of people notice his looks and personality. HE became a totally different person since his attitude and appearance change though his friends and teammates don't mind at all. From time to time, he checks his celphone from messages and missed calls or he will make a call and messages to someone – they are not sure if it is Sendoh or not.

He and his koi meet and talk to each other, it seems that he is incomplete and problematic. His sweet smiles faded just like Sendoh's famous smile. But they never went out to eat for dinner or see them hanging around the school ground for rounds or talk just like before. If ever they do rounds, they never talk.

His concentration for practice is there and he is in condition for a game. HE never falters in coming for a practice game just like before when he still watches Hanamichi's practice but he came in late or too early sometimes.

"Hey, Youhei.. we will go play Pachinko… wanna come?" Noma invited him to play for they haven't been into the casino for ages since the time they met the stranger.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go to Ryonan to fetch Sendoh. It is my turn today to see him." Youhei answered and headed to the school gate to leave.

Noma and the others can't believe in the transformation their two friends had. Both became a different being since they came back from the ACADEMY.

Change number 4: The Tensai

Sakuragi, Hanamichi… an ex gangster, self-proclaimed Tensai and blabbermouth of Shohokou… became silent, sighs a lot and attentive during his classes. He becomes serious and handsome to boot – he stop using gels to hold his crimson hair in place to hide his looks. He let loose his hair that added appeal to him and made every woman and gays swoon as he passes or even raise his eyebrow in amusement towards them. He even stops slouching and stood tall while walking. He even keep his celphone close by and checking it from time to time just like Youhei. His teachers are amaze to his transformation – not only by in physical aspect but also mentally. He begun to top his classes and do recitation.

Every time he sees Rukawa, he will just give a deep big sigh and walk in an opposite direction or opposite side from him. But he never fail to stop and gaze at the retreating figure of his koi for a minute or so and then continue on his way. During practice time, he never came in late nor did he complain. He just plays his game and mind his own business. He keeps his concentration on the game and never stops training himself. HE also resists himself from yelling and calling his koi's attention or name. He even controls himself from challenging his koi to a one on one match… he only challenge his cousin and Mitsui.

"You're having a lot of fans these days… Sakuragi." Ayako teased while looking at the cheering girls.

"Whatever." Hanamichi said plainly and returned his concentration to the ball he's dribbling.

Ayako could not believe it. Hanamichi has been dreaming of having his own fans but now that he got tons of it, he didn't care. HE even out numbered Rukawa's cheerleaders.

The change that occurred between the two couples are obvious that even those who are not close to them notice the difference. Their friends are all worried to their relationship being apart. As the day goes by, the couples are drifting apart especially Rukawa and Hanamichi. They wanted to help patch up the gap between the two couples. They don't want their relationship put to waste just like that.

OWARI

Author's note:

I hope you like this one. I cut it short – I don't want to enumerate everything that happened during their stay but I promise you… you will find answers why the problem that occurred to them… J

Take care always minna-san and hope you enjoy all our fics…


	20. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's note:

Wow… thank you so much to your reviews and comments…

I am really grateful to the person who told me bout the coach of Ryonan… Thanks.. J I forgot to take down your name.. but I know you know who you are… thanks.. J

Bout the turn of events… It will all be revealed to all of you… sooner than later…

I want to inform some of you… that I may delay in updating my fic for a while… I don't have a pc in the province where I will be staying for a while… so please bear for the late updates… but I will try my best to make amends and to find a pc there. Ehhehhe… The summer is ending and I got my self stuck in a province… hehehehe… :0

Hope you will like the upcoming chapter of this fic.

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 19     The Departure

The couples friend tried their best to patch things up but to no avail… all their plans didn't work and all they get are deadly glares, sighs, retreating back and a little yells. Soon enough they gave up and let the time heals wounds. Besides both Kainan and Shohokou are busy preparing for Inter High and the other schools are busy for the winter games.

The Inter High Tournament became a success to both Kanagawa's representative. Kainan is in 8th place while Shohokou became the champion. Rukawa, Mito and Sakuragi are chosen to the Best Rookie of the Year. Kiyota became furious about it but soon after accepted the fact that the three did deserve the award. Sendoh came and supported his koi for the game and gave him a big hug for the trophy. Fukuda is also there cheering for Sakuragi… he give him a big hug and a kiss for winning. Rukawa didn't react nor move for seeing the scene which made their friends worried.  Rukawa remained stoic and nobody knows what is going on in his head and heart. Sakuragi on the other hand just shrugged and beamed a smile that never reaches his eyes after receiving Fukuda's surprise.

They held a victory party. Everyone are invited including the Angel and Phoenix team, though they can't come. Shoyo, Ryonan, and Kainan attended the party and had fun. On the party a lot of things became clear and mysterious. Sendoh is in deep thoughts that is out of his character. Rukawa is in one corner trying to drown himself by drinking a lot of punch and juices.  Mito busied himself by chatting with the guntai and teammates. Sakuragi is outside the terrace and busied himself by talking to his celphone while drinking.

Yes all went well that night. Everyone had fun but four souls are busy thinking that they didn't enjoy the victory party that was held.

A week after the Inter High Tournament

A crimson haired guy remained sited in the swing while gazing at the setting sun. The park is filled with hearty laughter coming from the children playing and noisy but exciting chat from teenagers talking bout school and special someone. Nobody dared disturb not approach the silent guy – aside from the fact that he looks dangerous and deadly but due to the fact that both sadness and anguish filled his brown eyes.

"Michi, why did you call for me here? Is it true about the news Rashia told me that you will be living Japan? Where will you stay?" Youhei appeared behind a tree after watching his cousin for a while at that state.

"Hey… what took you so long?" Gaze at his cousin then just shrug signaling him not to answer before answering his tons of question. "I called for you so we can talk. It is true about the news and I still don't know where I will be staying." Hanamichi answered without looking at his cousin who took the empty swing to sit down.

Silent enveloped the two as they gaze at the setting sun. Just like the old days… where they all are gathered in the settee just to gaze at the big and beautiful sun. Unknown to them, a figure lurking behind a tree is spying them. HE remained quite and listening to the most personal conversation, the two cousins are heading.

"Michi, I thought you decided to live here in Japan? I mean that is the reason why we both quite the Academy right?" Mito broke the deafening silent when there is only a speck of sun remaining.

"Yeah… years ago. But there is no use for me to stay here any longer. I know I told you that I found this place special at the same time unique but there are things that can't be help. If I stay here any longer than today… I will just find myself hating this place. This place reminds me of a horrible experience and dreadful words I never thought I'd hear but I heard it. I couldn't accept it… I decided to find myself for a while… to have a journey… a soul searching journey. I need to return the Hanamichi you know for years Youhei." In a mere whisper he forced the words out of him that the person in the shadow almost couldn't hear them. The shadow isn't use to hear a whisper coming from the blabbermouth of Shohokou.

"Is it about that popsicle? I know you love that guy but if he will be the reason for you to leave this place… I think it's time to show him who he is dealing with." Anger is evident in the voice of Youhei that he can't hide.

"No... it is not about him… it is about me. I can't seem to know myself since the time I met him. I mean I have a feeling that I mixed the old Sakuragi to the new Sakuragi and the outcome is a disaster that I just… I just can't admit it." Helplessness marred his handsome face as a light coming from the lamppost hit him.

"I see… Michi I want you to tell me the truth. I am your trusty cousin… I want to hear the truth about you and your Kitsune."

Hanamichi just smiled weakly at his cousin, stood up and placed his right hand to his pocket; he took something from his pocket and present t to Youhei that answered his question. Youhei felt sorry for his cousin at the same time he look up to him due to the fact that he remained focus and intact after receiving a deadly blow. Hanamichi returned the amulet back in his pocket.

"Coz, how are you and Sendoh?" Hanamichi remained standing feeling the night breeze. Youhei remained silent and gathering up courage and strength to tell Hanamichi the truth. The shadow gasped and inch nearer to hear the conversation.

Youhei gave a deep big sigh before answering. "Akira and I… we are okay… just fine… no problem… in fact he just discovered that I am a former Phoenix and filthy rich. HE just freaked out upon overhearing Yumi-chan and me discussing about the business venture I am planning. He asked a lot of questions about who I am and our family. I told him everything about my family, some info about the clan and me… you know what happened… he looked at me… he look like waiting for me to say… GOT YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D FALL FOR THAT ONE… when it didn't happen… he was gaping like a fish out of water and he never talk to me. That's how fine our relationship. Though we still see each other and text and call a little here and there – it isn't the same." Sadness filled Youhei's voice.

Hanamichi remained silent while Youhei suppress himself from breaking down in front of his cousin. The shadow felt the sadness that filled both cousins.

"Youhei, how much do you love, Smiley?" out of nowhere Hanamichi asked the simplest question yet it took almost a lifetime of Youhei to answer. But he didn't answer it directly.

"Michi, remember you promised Akira that you will attend his graduation next year. I want you to keep your word. If I have to provide you with pocket money and plane ticket to reach here. I am even willing to give you my bank account." Grinning for his last statement that shock his cousin. "Oh… I will just finish the first term before joining for the reunion… then return here to finish the school year… after that I will return home and maybe focus on my business."

"That much eh... Grandpa would be very proud of you. I'll help you on the way when the time comes. FYI You don't have to provide me with a plane ticket. I have my own plane remember." Hanamichi gave a weak smile. With Hanamichi's last sentence, Youhei smiled too. It first started in a weak smile coming from the two… it ended in a hearty laugh.

Youhei became serious and returned Hanamichi's question to him. Hanamichi became silent and sighed. Just like Youhei he didn't answer the question directly. "I am living Japan to give him space… I want him to move on his life and to forget about me. I want him to reach his dreams and goals in life… besides he is a few steps away in achieving them."

Youhei didn't comment as he witness the agony his cousin is feeling. He stood up and bid his farewell embrace to his cousin. They both hug tight and walk in different direction without looking back. When Youhei stopped and yelled without looking back.

"You must return back here in Japan in time for Akira's graduation."

Hanamichi give a laugh before answering. "I will return only if Akira and you will find me. And you are there to witness his graduation too. Also, I want Akira to top his class… he knows that." Youhei too give a laugh then proceeded.

The next day, news broke in the Shohokou ground that Hanamichi left Japan for good. Nobody knows exactly why he left and where he is heading but some of them got the impression that Rukawa is the reason behind Hanamichi's departure.

Rukawa remained stoic as usual and didn't comment on it but deep inside he is dying after hearing his koi's departure. (Kami-sama, he did kept his word to me that right… that after he sort things out after Inter High he will give me space. But I am not asking this kind of space. Da'ho… why did you leave… I know I hurt your feelings and failed you but I just realize my faults. Why did you leave now… now that I have gathered enough courage to ask you about some things that are bothering me.)

For the first time in Rukawa's life he skipped basketball practice. He went to the last place he expected to be… the paradise where he promised Hanamichi that he would trust him more than anything in the world. HE reminisce on the good old days that they are together.  As he reminisces, tear escape his eyes but this time he didn't stop it. As one-tear drops a couple more followed then before he knows it he is crying his heart out. That night two souls died…  

The next day a dead person walk the street… very cold and emotionless… but deep within his sapphire eyes lurks sadness and agony that no one can ever imagine.

The warmth of a burning fire that once enlightens the people surrounding him extinguished. A cold burning fire that penetrates down to the bones replaced it. His exterior became cold and brooding… his smile that could launch a thousand spirit became nothing but an empty shell.

OWARI

Author's note:

Wow… that was something I cook in here… I almost ran out of ideas here… I think I blew a chance of reconciliation right… I want Rukawa to suffer just a little bit… I have read a lot of fic that Hanamichi always suffer… now I want him to suffer… ehehehehhe… I know it sounds kindda lame but I want to try this kind of problem… I don't know why…

I hope you like this chapter… kindda mushy and boring sounding to me.. but I tried to  make it a little bit cheery… ( I am crazy alright) But knowing that it means leaving and blowing your chance of get together means it shouldn't be cheery so I scratch that bit of idea…

I know some of you are freaking out with my notes… who wouldn't be.. I just hope animeloverjc could review (I just hope I spelled your pen name right friend…)… miss you lot my dear friend…

Till here… I hope you enjoy… please don't forget to review…


	21. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I never stop praying that someday I Will --- like everybody else. Hehehehehe... J

Author's note:

I think this chapter will kindda clear some things out…

Note:

_English_

Japanese

Other Language

(inner thoughts)

Ten Sakura Tree

Chapter 20

Six years later

Maxwell Mansion in London

Hanamichi is having a time of his life back home. After two years of non-stop working, he finally decided to unwind and relax. But being a workaholic type of guy, even he is having his vacation e never misses to call his secretary to update him of his three multi-million corporation and his favorite cousin, Youhei's.

HE is spending his time in the pool and having his skin tanned when his sister, Kieta and cousin, Yumi entered with smile and devilish gaze. He knows that both will be asking a big favor for him unless they wouldn't be cat walking before him.

"_What do you want from me now my darlings?" _Hanamichi's voice became husky and teasing… trying to charm his way out of the upcoming trouble.

"_Dear brother, please don't use that on us….because it won't work. Use it to those flings of yours. So who is your latest fling today?" _Kieta rolled her brown eyes in amusement but gave a smile that could melt one's heart.

"_There is no harm in trying, my darling." _Hanamichi gave a hearty laugh that only comes one's in a blue moon. "_So what brought the two of you here."_

_"Oh, dear cousin, Grandpa is in the study together with the singles discussing a new business venture. You are needed in there."_ Yumi can't help but smile too upon seeing the reaction of Hanamichi.

Hanamichi Miekieth Maxwell, 22 years old, a young business genius, a famous ice skater, archer and trainer, and famous charmer.

All three of them marched towards the library where most of the serious talk take place and where most of them gathered. As the door opened, there are four persons waiting inside sited and engrossed with serious talk.

The oldest Maxwell looked dignified while sitting at the head of the conference table. Sited surrounding him is the youngest of the first son of Maxwell… his siblings…. Ru, Ryu and Kiena. At a young age of 20, they still remained single but all of them are in a relationship that is going smoothly.

"_So Grandpa, what's the latest business venture we are up to today?_" Hanamichi smiled while standing next to the sited Ryu.

_"Actually Michi, the business venture I am planning is for the six of you to take over some of your sibling's add cousin's company for two months. I am giving your brothers luxury vacation." _The old Maxwell stated that shocked the young one. Gaping and looking damn is an understatement for the reaction that marred the young ones face.

_"You're… you're kidding.. you're kidding right Grandpa." _Hanamichi snapped out of the shock reaction and stammer as he force the words out.

"_Nope I am not kidding. The folder at your respective drawer is your assignment. I am telling you that you can't trade with the others and there is no way out of it_." He stood up and left the gaping young ones. 

They opened their drawer and took the folder to open it. Upon reading the content, all of them gasp in horror and went pale. But nobody can match the horror that reflected the handsome face of Hanamichi. He was assigned to take care of the business in Asia and he has to stay in Japan.

Three days of failed debate and attempt to have the Australia assignment, he lost his case against his Grandpa. He worked on his papers and at that, moment he is in his private plane... his destination is Tokyo international airport.

Hanamichi arrived at Tokyo and he is riding his black C-RV car. He kept on cursing under his breath for the misfortune he is having right now.

"Maybe Kami-sama has forsaken me after all the years that I am having all this flings. Damn."

"Young Master, are you okay?" Rashia is worried about Hanamichi's welfare.

Flashback

"_With that look in your face, I think I know where you are assigned. Let me guess… ummm… __Asia__? Especially in __Japan__…__ Isn't it_?" Ryu teases naughtily. Hanamichi remained silent but nodded to confirm his brother's guess. A shout of laughter exploded coming from them though Hanamichi didn't find his assignment a bit amusing. HE glared at his four siblings and one cousin.

"_It has been six years since you stay out of __Japan__. You even ignored Youhei's and Sendoh's graduation and marriage. I think Akira will have a handful punishing you for ignoring those special even in their lives." _Ru's voice filled with amusement upon eyeing his brother that is sweating upon picturing himself being punished by the Hentai cousin-in-law of theirs. Hanamichi just shake his head to erase the image of Akira bossing him around and eyeing his two younger brother, who are both laughing their hearts out. The youngest male of their clan happened to Ryu and Ru who looked like an exact replica of one another from body structures down to the moles.

_"I think Grandpa's idea about this business adventure is not bad after all. Though it seems that Grandpa fancy you guys. He assigned you such an easy job. By the looks of Yumi and Kieta, I think they are feeling the way I am feeling. Just because I am a licensed doctor – it doesn't mean I have to trouble myself by traveling all around the world checking on the Academy players. Hmmp, but I am happy that at long last Michi will have a chance to return back to __Japan__… the place of his youth." _Kiena stated contentedly. Hanamichi raised an eyebrow and asked an inquiring look at Kieta and Yumi to confirm what Kiena's talking about.

"_Yup, it isn't fair but it is okay with me. I am a lawyer so I have the assignment to travel around the world and checking on the legal aspect of the company." _Kieta explained her work half-heartedly but it shows in her brown eyes that she is looking forward for her work. Kieta looked exactly like Kiena though their hairstyle and style of clothes vary.

_"As for me, I am a designer so Grandpa assigned me to personally take care of the whole wardrobe of the players and of course the whole family." _Hanamichi, Ru and Ryu were disgusted upon hearing that the female has the worst assignment. Upon seeing the reaction of the guys, the female smiled and Yumi hurriedly explain the other details of their assignment._ "But it isn't that bad Hanamichi. We had a chance to have a shopping spree and we can even have our business dealing through the phone. So we can still have our luxurious vacation." _Yumi and the twins gave a hearty laugh upon seeing the gaping reaction of the three males.

End of flashback

Rashia became worried when after ten minutes he still got no response coming from Hanamichi. HE was about to ask the same question for the nth time when Hanamichi smiled and just nodded his head.

"I am fine Rashia. No need to worry, I miss this place. It has been six years… mom sure will be glad upon knowing that at long last I will be the one visiting and meeting her instead of her meeting me."

"She will be glad, young master." Rashia smiled at Hanamichi and gave a long and deep sigh upon seeing that Hanamichi's attention is out the window. Hanamichi didn't notice Rashia's reaction and the worried look because he became engross in his thoughts.

At long last, Hanamichi arrived at his own manor - The Maxwell manor in Kanagawa.

Upon opening the door leading to the manor, a great big surprise welcomed him. It was no other than a cream pie flying towards him that he had no time to elude it. It hit him right on his face. Not a moment too soon, another lashing attack hit him with the same impact. When the attack finished he is already covered with different icing and cream because he wasn't able to move nor elude any of the attack coming from his beloved cousins.

He wipe his face clean using his hands to remove excess cream and icing for him to be able to see the culprit and the one who is laughing his hearty out.

"Nice welcome. I see you have improve in your cooking skills, Smiley. Hmmm… the icing and the cream is delicious. Can I have the recipe so that I can use it for the cakes?" Hanamichi smiled at the welcoming committee, approach and give Akira a great big hug that covered him with some of the icing and cream.  

"Welcome back home, Hanamichi. They called us so we made certain you will have a great welcome back." Youhei stated and giving his cousin a pat in the back.

Hanamichi sure missed the company of Youhei and his hentai husband, Akira. The couple made sure that they will visit Hanamichi in places he is staying just to exchange views and have a little chat. After all, Hanamichi is the EVP of Youhie's company. Youhei is too busy and occupied with his hentai husband to worry about his companies- besides he is also busy with the All Japan training and his nth doctoral degree. Akira is still finishing his college degree while maintaining his training for Japan.

Hanamichi is feeling the effect of his journey but refuse to hit the sack. He stayed up late by chatting with the couple and remembering the time when Akira gave a terrible temper tantrum that could rival their famous temper, which forced his koi to bring him to the whereabouts of Hanamichi, upon discovering that it was not Hanamichi, who witness his graduation. Akira was able to distinguish Hanamichi from his twin brother Hanya, who looked exactly like him from the tips of their hair down to their moles.

Hanamichi began to laugh upon remembering the deal that occurred between Youhei and Akira with regard to their marriage. Akira began to blush while Youhei smiled devilishly upon recalling the said event that happened in the Maxwell mansion in London in front of the whole clan.

Flashback

Youhei kneeled down and presented the family ring to Akira. Everyone listened and waited for the result of Youhei's proposal. "Kira-chan, will you took pity in this simple bunny and be part of his life forever by… MARRYING HIM?" Youhei spoke in sheer determination without blinking and breaking the eye-to-eye contact between them. Akira on the other hand became speechless and his mega-watt smile faded. Everyone who witness the proposal held their breath in anticipation for the reply.

Akira found his voice after half an hour of silence. "YES! You-bun… I will marry you but…" Akira was cut short by Youhei whirling him around out of joy and by the cheering coming from Youhei's family. Once Akira was put down and Youhei was about to kiss him, Akira stopped him from doing so. "Wait You-bun. I am willing to marry you but there are conditions to be met." Youhei's eyes sparkled with shock but Akira motioned him to listen first. Akira continued. "My conditions are simple. First, you should be of legal age" Youhei nodded and smiled upon hearing the first condition but upon hearing the second condition he stop himself from laughing out loud that he looked like gaping. "My second condition is that, you must finish your college education first before we got marriage." Youhie's clan went silent for the second condition. Confusion and amusement marred in all their faces. Yuri, Youhei's identical twin brother broke the silence by asking Sendoh's reason for his conditions.

"I want Youhei to finish his studies first so that he can help out in your clan's business. I don't want him to rely on your wealth alone. I want him to prove himself to you so that you will be proud of him even though we have a special kind of relationship. I don't want to be the reason to hinder him from reaching his dreams and goals." With Akira's answer, he won the heart of the Youhei's parents and the whole clan. But Yuri asked another question that made Youhei to almost throw up all the food he ate that day.

"Akira, I know you can identify who is who among the family which is a plus factor for you. I want to know your honest answer in this. I am just curious for your answer. What if - Youhei already finish his schooling including his doctoral degree. Will you marry him when he reaches the legal age or you have to also finish your studies first?"

Akira smiled at the absurdity of the question but still he answered it. "I will still marry him. I mean the condition is only for him to finish his studies. Besides, before he can finish his doctoral degree I have already finished my doctoral degree too. I am a year older than him so one way or the other we still got married even if I haven't finish my studies yet. But of course you all must agree to our marriage even if I haven't finished my schooling." Akira flashed his famous mega-watt smile that resulted to an uproar of laughter coming from the Maxwell clan.  

Youhei was glad that his koi was able to win his clan's heart. (With that condition Kira-chan, I think you will eat your answer right after I reach the legal age. I will surely marry you even though you haven't finish your studies. After all I happened to have my doctoral degree before I quit the Academy five years ago. You still have no idea that your koi is from a prodigy clan.)

End of flashback

"Hmmp, You-bun cheated. He didn't told me that he already finish his college. He just thought it was fun to experience a normal kind of life. You didn't told me that you belong to a Genius clan." Akira pouted upon recalling the time when everything was revealed to him.

"Ahahahha.. you lot didn't take me seriously when I announce that I am a tensai back then." Hanamichi said in between laughing

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't pulling our leg? Besides, that time both of you didn't seem to be geniuses for the fact that you aren't doing well in school and you my dear cousin aren't doing well in basketball." Akira explained trying to dig his way out of Hanamichi's and his husband's amusement. "Hmmp… Michi-kun, I still haven't forgotten your punishment for not attending my marriage and graduation." Akira change topic that made Hanamichi to choke and sweat dropped.

OWARI

Author's note:

This chapter explained the marriage of Youhei and Akira but soon enough you will now know why the break up Hanamichi and Rukawa.

I am still not touching the sensitive "topic" in this fic. But soon… you will know the reason why…

I want to know what you think with this chapter… so please don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 22 Chance

Chapter 22 Chance For Michael

It has been almost an hour ago since Hanamichi entered his room and changed to his pajamas. But his mind is wide awake while his body is feeling load of the day's work. Even though his body is tired, sleep is far from his mind. All his mind can process since entering his room is… I am back in Japan..

Hanamichi stood at the balcony feeling the night breeze and showering from the moon's light. Memories from the past flashes in front of him as he relieved both the happy times and the sad times he was in Japan. It has been six long years since he left and turned his back. He never looked back even the times when a special occasion occurred like the wedding of his closest cousin, Youhei. He never turned back. He just sent to plane ticket to the couple to meet him away from Japan and celebrated with them there. He just have to keep his promise… that he will never be an obstacle to his dreams and bother him in any way.

On another room:

The couple is getting ready to sleep. Youhei observed the worried expression lacing in his husband's blue eyes.

"Is something wrong Akira?" his voice was filled with concern and worry for his other half.

Sensing the tone of his husband, Akira hugged and kissed the forehead of his husband in assurance. "Not really You-bun. It's just that I'm pretty worried about Hana-chan. There is still sadness that laced his eyes since that incident. I saw it flash when we are talking awhile ago. He is trying to hide all the pain and face it all alone just like before. I'm scared Youhei. I don't want anything bad happened to him."

Youhei understand what Akira is feeling, since everything was revealed to Akira about his and Hanamichi's origin. He was the luckiest man on earth ever since his whole clan accepted and welcomed his boyfriend, now husband, Akira to their clan. Hanamichi helped Akira adjust to the family custom and tradition. Not long after the two just clicked and became best of friends. Sometimes Akira treated Hanamichi like a small kid and no one in the family mind since everyone treated him the same way.

"Aki-chan, don't worry about him. As I said he is a big boy now and he is strong. He was able to overcome his past obstacles why would he give up now?" Youhei kissed his husband's hand in affection, to ease the worried feeling building inside.

"But…" Akira wanted to protest but was cut-off by his husband with a kiss.

After an earth shattering, kiss.

"Just believe in him, Akira. He can overcome this." Youhei smiled and cuddled in his husband to sleep.

Akira gave a big sigh and put his mind to rest. _I believe in you Hana-chan. Just like You-bun said. I'm always here for you._

With that last thought, he followed his husband to dream land.

Hanamichi's room:

Hanamichi was in deep thoughts when he received a call. It was from Michael Okita, his former rival on court and one of the few guys that has been courting him in America.

"'Chael, you called?" a small smiled laced the features of Hanamichi as the face of the caller flash to his eyes.

"Good thing you're still awake, Red. I thought you'll be in Lala land by now since you just arrived." Hanamichi just laughed as reply to the caller.

"Hey Red… Did you hear the latest news?" Michael's voice was filled with mirth to bait Hanamichi.

"What news will that be 'Chael?" Hanamichi rolled his eyes as he got the hint of amusement on the caller's voice.

"The news is that a sexy, appealing, handsome and famous basketball player is in Japan right now visiting. If my sources are right, he is there to win his lover's heart." Upon hearing, the words form his friend Hanamichi became pale and froze on his current position. His mind yelled Rukawa… his breath got caught upon thinking of his former boyfriend.

"Red still there?" Michael asked since it has been quite awhile that silence reigned on the next line.

"ha..hai"

"Are you sure?" concerned was evident on the caller's voice.

"Hai" a much stronger voice piped.

"So you know who the famous basketball star visiting Japan right now?"

"Umm.. I have no idea… Who's the guy?" Hanamichi asked praying that its not Rukawa.

"Really… you have no idea?"

"Nope!"

"I'll give you a clue… You have played against him, he has defeated you several times and you have defeated him as well. Sounds familiar?"

"Are you crazy? That is a little to vague, you know?" Hanamichi paled more upon hearing the clue. _No it can't be Rukawa… he is not the only one who I played against…_

"Last clue, you meet him during your high school days."

Hanamichi was quite upon hearing the last clue. All the clues pointed to Rukawa. _It can''t be… He will never be back here in Japan since he has his career in America. That's impossible._

"Give up?" There was no reply coming from the other line that Michael thought it was a sign of defeat for the red head.

"I'm back in Japan, Red. I'm here to continue wooing you and become your boyfriend."

Hanamichi sighed in relief upon hearing the news. "Welcome to Japan, 'Chael. Where are you now?" Hanamichi inquired.

"I'm at my family manor right now. I just arrived a couple of hours ago. I tried to reach you but you never answered your phone so I thought you were already asleep. I just called for the last time and I was lucky at the minute." chuckle was heard coming from the other line.

"I'm sorry bout that…I was having a nice conversation with cousin and I left my phone in my bag that was already brought in my room. So I was not aware that you were calling."

The call lasted for an hour before the two decided to hang up and hit the sack. Hanamichi smiled and came to a realization that he will give Michael Okita a chance. He sleep a very peaceful night and dream of a happy family with Michael by his side.

The end…

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update… i lost the last three chapters that I made before.. I was trying to retrieve it but I was not lucky enough. So I have to start over again… Hope I was able to keep the mood of the story though..

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. kindda weird and though… Don't forget to review.. Thanks minna-san..


	23. Moving on

Disclaimer still applies to this chapter… :p

Chapter 23 Moving On

Hanamichi woke up to a bright and glorious day. He changed to his jogging clothes and do his usual routine in the morning. Exercise and run a mile around the vast solar of the manor. After an hour of exercise and stretching his muscles, he went inside and proceeded to the kitchen to grab something to eat. There he found his cousins already awake and preparing breakfast.

"Morning guys… why are you up so early and in the kitchen…" Hanamichi looks at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hmmm… morning to you as well Hana-chan… Had a good ran?" Akira gave a smile and continue preparing the food.

"Ya… like always… hey you didn't answer my question…" Smiled then shake his head upon seeing Akira smacking his husband with a ladle for eating another batch of beacon.

"Stop eating… You-bun. They are at their quarters resting or doing other chores. I asked them to avoid the kitchen for now because I wanted to show you my cooking prowess and I am kindda used to preparing breakfast back at the manor."

"Ok… I just hit the showers." He turned around and headed out. "ummm… I just hope I will have my own share of breakfast later. Since my dear cousin seems to enjoy your cooking. Make sure to leave some for me." Poking his head to inform the couple who just laugh.

Hanamichi went to his room. As he went to get his towel his phone ringed. He looked at the screen and a smile creep to his face upon seeing the name of Michael Okita on the screen. He was about to say hello when…

"Hey Red. Good morning, how's your sleep? Mine was very good. I dreamed of you last night. Hope you did too." A very cheery voice was heard in the other line which causes the red head to shake his head in amusement and gave out a hearty laugh.

"Good morning to you as well 'Chael. And yes I too had a wonderful night and yes I did dream of you last night."

"Really. I'm so glad. I was hoping I could invite you out to eat lunch with me. I was hoping for breakfast but I need to have to talk to my uncle first. Its about some instructions dad gave me about the family business.. I hope you understand." It was evident that the voice was laced with sadness due to news.

"No need to be sad 'Chael. I understand perfectly since I myself is an executive just like your dad. Lunch would be good. Besides if I agree with breakfast I think Kira-chan will definitely kill me for it. Since he -" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a raging guy on the other line.

"Whaat? Why? Dare he hurt you and I'll kill him myself . Hey isn't he your cousin's husband already? Why is he flirting with you?" Panic and jealousy laced the once sultry voice of Michael.

Hanamichi gave out a laugh before answering the billion to one questions of the other person. "Yes, Kira-chan is Youhei's husband and NO he is not flirting with me. You see… as of this moment he wake up pretty early to prepare my breakfast to pamper me just like always."

"I see. Good to hear." A sigh of relief laced Michael's voice.

"So I better go… I need to freshen up to eat my beakfast. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Red and see you soon. I'll pick you up at 12. Ok?"

"Hai."

Hanamichi then hit the showers and change to a more comfortable clothes. He went down to the kitchen to join the couple and hopefully eat breakfast with his two cousin.

"hmmmp… I hope they we're able to prepare breakfast since I'm already hungry." He went inside and witness the couple bickering as usual but something thud in his heart remembering the old days. The days were he was happy and acting silly like them. His eyes were laced with sadness as memories of the past assaulted his mind for the nth time since it occurred.

_Flashback_

"_Stop… oh please stop… Hans…ehehhe…st…op… hahahaha." A squirming raven head yelled while trying to stop the assaulting hands of a red head at the same time laughing out loud that echoes around the place._

"_Why would I stop? Hmmmp.." His brown orbs continue to dance filled with life while tickling his victim mercilessly. _

"_Be-cause…you… lo-ve…me…" Words were said in between laughs. _

_But soon_ _the laughter faded. Blue eyes locked with brown…they gaze at each other lovingly. Then their lips meet halfway and shared the most earth-shattering kiss at that moment. The kiss ended due to the need of air, after a minute of lip locking._

"_I love you…Han-amichi…" the voice was filled with all the emotion and love that is also shown in the clearest blue eyes of the person._

"_I love you too…" Hanamichi close the gap for another kiss._

_End of flashback_

He was pulled out from his musing by Akira calling out to him with voice filled with concern and sadness.

"Are you okay, Hana-chan?"

"I'm okay Kira-chan.. I just remembered something that's all." Hanamichi gave out a weak smile.

"We're sorry bout the –" Youhei was cut –off by Hanamichi.

"No need to say sorry bout that…" Hanamichi keeps on smiling though it never reached his once expressive eyes.

"But…" Akira wanted to continue his husband's words when Hanamichi cut him as well.

"No buts Akira… besides its your right to be all lovey dovey… you don't have to stop just because I'm here. And its not your fault it happened. Besides there are lots of things that keep on reminding me about the past so don't even try. Okay?"

Both nodded. The place was tensed for a minute if only Youhei didn't sneeze.

"Gomen…" Stated while blushing profusely. Laughter filled the once tense kitchen.

The three set the table for their breakfast and settled to eat the food prepared by the couple. They ate in silence thinking for ways to keep the tense air away from filling the room again. In the middle of their meal Hanamichi decided to tell them about the invitation of Michael Okita and his decision made last night.

"By the way, I'll be out for lunch today."

"why?" Akira cut Hanamichi out pouting.

"Well since I have a date with Michael." Hanamichi answered.

"Michael? Don't tell me the Okita guy?" Youhei asked.

Hanamichi nodded. "Yup… the one and only. He is here in Japan. He arrived late last night. I think an hour or so after I arrived."

"Good to hear… Hmmm… I kindda see myself to him… he is so persistent and very devoted to you Hana-chan." Akira stated causing Hanamichi to match the color of his hair.

He nodded once again and uttered in a mere whisper. " I plan to give him a chance.. You know… since everyone accepted him and he is always at my side and I kindda fancy him one way or the other…" Hanamichi turned bright red after finishing his statement while avoiding looking at any of his companion and keep looking at his plate where he end up playing with his food because he is nervous.

He soon found himself enveloped in a tight hug coming from a squealing hedgehog. "I'm so glad to hear that Hana-chan. I know he will take good care of you… or he will regret crossing my path… hmmm…"

"Thanks… ummm… you know he was jealous of you awhile ago…" Hanamichi smiled and narrated the story of the morning event to his cousins' delights.

Owari


	24. Chance Given

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk…

Chapter 24 Chance given

"where are we heading 'Chael?"

"You'll know soon enough…" Michael stated while holding the red-head's hand and giving it a quick kiss which causes the owner of the hand to blush.

They have been driving for an hour or so only stopping at a restaurant to eat their lunch or take a piss. After sometime, they reach their destination. Hanamichi gasp for the breath-taking view he is seeing. They are after all on top of a valley… over looking a town and around him are wild flowers and Sakura trees that are in full bloom making the place heavenly and solemn.

"Its very beautiful 'Chael…" Hanamichi looked at his companion filled with joy and gratitude for sharing the place with him.

" I know… Just like you…" Michael smiles lovingly to Hanamichi. He step forward to him and presenting him with a small handcrafted box.

Hanamichi looked at him with questioning eyes while taking the box from Michael.

"Go on… open it…"

Hanamichi opened the box slowly. He may look in control but deep within him, his heart pump like he was on the run and he feels cold in anticipation. He gasped even more upon seeing what's inside the tiny box.

The box was filled with Sakura petals and a small note saying: **I LOVE YOU, RED… Will you give me a chance to prove it to you! Will you be mine? I promise to make you happy. **

Hanamichi remained quiet looking at the note inside the box. This made Michael more nervous and a little certain that after so many years… his love can never be returned…

"It is okay… Hanamichi… I respect your decision… I just wanted to try if.. somehow after all those years you will eventually learn to love me… but I guess I was –" He was kissed to keep him from blabbering. He was to shock to respond to the red head's kiss.

"Baka… don't even think that way… You were right back then… I did learn to love you… one way or the other…" Hanamichi was blushing for initiating the kiss and kindda sad since the other one didn't respond.

The look of sadness that lurks behind those expressive eyes of the red head didn't escape the sparkling eyes of Michael Okita that dance with mirth upon seeing the red tinting the once pale checks of his companion.

"Oh… Red you're so cute…" before Hanamichi could retort about the cute part, he was silenced by a pair of lips that filled with love and happiness that covered his own lips. With this, the red head responded with all his love to his now boyfriend… Michael Okita…

-Owari -


	25. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Chapter 25 Coming Home

- LA Airport-

A tall, pale and stoic man boarded the plane that will take him back to his hometown. He walk at a fast but elegant manner not minding all the hustle and bustle that he causes since he is a well-known figure from both the sport and modeling worlds. He was only focus on one goal… to get back home and try to claim what was his…

Once seated on his seat in the business class, he closes his eyes… as memories from yesterday came rushing back to him…

_Flashback_

_He was dead tired from practice but sleep won't claim him at that moment. He has been used to this for six years. Since the time he made the worst decision of his life that cause him everything… his heart and soul. He shock his head to clear his thoughts and not to dwell from the past… since it only brought him more pain…_

_His phone rings but he has no intention of answering it since h knows that it will just be those females that keep on bugging him to sleep with him or his former friends or family insisting him to return to Japan. He can't return to Japan not until he can find HIM… HE stood up ignoring the ringing phone and proceeded to the loo to refresh himself. After a couple of minutes he opened the door and caught up with the last words of the caller that he soon recognize to belong to one of his sempai in high school… their former basketball manager, Ayako._

_The last words he heard was played over and over in his head before the meaning struck him… "Well Rukawa, hope to hear from you soon… since Sakuragi already confirmed that he will join… …Well Ja ne…" ----Sakuragi already confirmed… Sakuragi… confirmed…_

_Damn… he run quickly to the phone to get hold of his sempai but all he heard was a tone signaling that the other line is already dead. He quickly rewind the answering machine and listen to it…_

_End of flashback_

He was pulled out from his reverie when a flight attendant offered him food and drinks for the night. He merely nodded and took the offered food. He didn't even stole a glance at the blushing flight attendant as he accepted the food. He resumed his usual musing and looks at the pitch-black sky outside his window.

He gave out a deep sigh as he recalled the messages in his answering machine. It was not only his sempai that called him but also a certain person that he least expected to call him since the time he hit him.

_Flashback_

"_Rukawa… if you are confuse for the messages that you will be receiving from your comrades… call me…" He was too shock to say the least as he recognize the voice of none other than his former rival…Akira Sendoh. He write down the number he stated and decided to call him once he heard all the 12 messages he got in his answering machine._

_All of the messages told him that his da'ho (he still won't give his red head up to anyone) was back in Japan and seems to stay for a month or so. But he still won't accept the other news that his da'ho is in a relationship with some guy he can't recall but seemed familiar to him._

_His last message came from the only person who knows the real reason why he will not return to Japan. The only one who understand him and keeps him updated to any news about his da'ho… his sempai Ayako._

"_Ne Keade-chan… guess what… the long wait is over, the famous baka is back in Japan… ooops, I mean your da'ho is back in Japan and mind you Keade he looks really hot and irresistible. Aside from the fact that he is a good cook and host… damn have you heard him sing at all… mean he got one hell of a voice there… I almost forgot that I am already engage to Ryota…if only I'm still available I could have sworn I would have thrown myself in front of YOUR da'ho…he has change… Actually he has been in Japan for almost 2 weeks… he was very busy with his business empire that he got no time to spare… if only Akira-san didn't force him to join the All Japan's Team… we will not be able to spot him… You know almost all of the players from Kanagawa was chosen and gathered to make up Japan's Team for the Olympics…Did you know that even if Sakuragi stop playing for years he still is in top shape… he made it to the team just like the rest of the group. Akira then invited us to celebrate at their manor where Sakuragi himself cook for the food. It was really amazing seeing Hanamichi wearing an apron and cooking…He looks really cute… Ooh yeah… before I forget, the Sendohs with Sakuragi planned to have a reunion with the players from Kanagawa and have a game against each other. Well, we got confirmations from all old players coming from Kainan, Ryonan, Shoyo and of course Shohokou, those of which Hanamichi played against... everyone agreed to join the week long reunion since it is sponsored by those three…it will be held in one of their manor in Nagasaki or somewhere here in Japan. I guess… so Akagi asked me to contact you and inform you about the reunion… I guess I'm not the only one doing it... Kogure is doing some final calls for the others but I'm the one assigned to get hold of you… Oh… by the way… ummm I know it will hurt but I heard that Sakuragi is in a relationship right now…with Michael Okita… I hope you remember him… but I'm not really sure since when I saw them together… there was nothing out of the ordinary between them… I was not able to confirm it from his cousins because I don't want to be snoopy and Ryota won't allow me…but I will try to confirm it… one way or the other without Ryota knowing it…okay? Till here… I know you are dead tired right now from your practice… Well Rukawa, hope to hear from you soon. Oh before I forget… everyone was ecstatic about the game since Sakuragi confirmed that he will join in the game for extra training and to get in shape and get use to the pressure again before his rigorous training coming from Japan's Team… Umm aren't you invited as well to join the team? I know they contacted your manager…Okay… Ryota is already here so I got to go and try to call me back okay…Well Ja ne…" _

_After hearing all his messages… especially Ayako's he was fixed in his couch… he was thinking about the news he heard coming from them…_

_My_ _da'ho is back in Japan… I cant wait to see him but… he is already involved…with someone… but it is not confirmed yet… I better call Sendoh…_

_He made a decision to call Sendoh and confirm all the news. He pick up his phone and dialed the number left by Sendoh and waited for him to answer._

"_I never thought it will take you about three days to call me back, Rukawa." A cheery voice piped from the other line that took him from surprise._

"_How did you know it was me, Sendoh?"_

"_Simple… no one knows this number except you…What took you so long to contact me?"_

"_Hn.." came the simple reply._

"_Well ok.. I better hang up already since you are not cooperating…" Sendoh teased and tried to end the call._

"_Baka wait… I was out for training for the second session for a week… I just arrived… Happy?" came a panic stricken voice_

"_Very… goodness, Rukawa… I miss you retort to me and that long vocabulary you keep hidden for my dear cousin." A hearty chuckle was heard coming from Sendoh._

"_Hn.." he glared at the phone as if it will reach the person in the other line in frustration._

"_I guess you want to confirm the news…right?"_

"_Hn.."_

"_Wow… nice words…so was it a no?"_

"_Was is all true?" came a short question_

"_Hai… it was all true… from the reunion upto the new guy in his life."_

_Rukawa paled and dropped the phone upon hearing the confirmation coming from Sendoh. Tears began to flow from his eyes… he covered his face with his trembling hands and ignored the worried voice coming from the forgotten phone.. All he knows is that he is in pain… He once again lost him… _

"_Damn it Rukawa… pick up the phone or else I will not help you get your Red Head back… I swear…" Sendoh yelled out of panic and frustration… in a heart beat he heard Rukawa's voice again… filled with sadness but renewed hope and determination that he will have HIM back. _

"_How can I get him back?"_

"_Do you still love him?"_

"_Hai"_

"_How much do you love him?"_

"_I will give up everything I have right now… to have him back in my side…So how can I get him back?" _

"_Simple… get your ass back here in Japan…and I will help you win him back…"_

_End of flashback_

So without any second thoughts he called his manager and coach… requested a break. At first they declined his request but soon conceded since Rukawa seemed determined to have that break… even deciding to quit the team… He was allowed to join the Team Japan for Olympics only and after that, he needs to return and continue playing for the team. He just nodded and called to get a plane ticket back to Japan as soon as possible.

"we will be together once again, Hana… just wait for me… I will definitely win you back…"

Rukawa slept after eating his dinner for the rest of the journey… only waking up to eat. He dreams of a happy life with his da'ho…

After some time his plane landed gracefully in Tokyo Airport… soon after he found himself inside his room and calling Sendoh for the nth time… he is very determined to win his da'ho back…

-owari-

a/n: please don't forget to review….


	26. Reminise

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Chapter 25 Reminisce

The room was left in the dark but a tall guy went in unheeding the darkness that plague his surroundings. Why would he even bother if deep inside him feels cold and dark just like the room? He went straight to sit on the bed and took hold of a simple frame. A frame that held his precious person, it was taken seven years ago. As he gaze on those expressive brown eyes, memories from the past came flashing before his very eyes.

_Flashback_

"_nani! What the hell are you doing here?" came the surprise yelp upon seeing the person who rung the doorbell._

"_da'ho" came the short reply but a tinge of pink spread his cheeks upon seeing the owner of the cottage wearing an apron._

"_teme… don't call me da'ho…kitsune" came a retort "not on this day…" a soft whisper that barely reach the other person._

"_Sure, Sakuragi…" came a short reply._

_A surprise look painted the red haired guy and soon a smile formed making his eyes glisten like the sun._

"_please come in… Kit-Rukawa" he opened the door fully to accommodate his visitor. Without a backward glance closed the door._

_Both proceeded to the kitchen. Rukawa sit on the counter while watching Sakuragi continue on cooking some food. After some time Rukawa broke the deafening silence that envelope the room._

"_I never thought you can cook."_

"_I usually cook when I have time and during special occasions."_

"_hn"_

"_Rukawa, why are you here in this cottage? I mean I know you're in the vicinity but no one knows that today I am here and not on the hospital. No one knows except my doctor and Youhei but I told them not to inform anyone where I am. Right now. So how did you know I'm here…" _

"_Your blabbering Ha-na-mi-chi."_

"_teme… kit-" Hanamichi stop short in his rant upon seeing a smile painted the pale face of his companion. "eek… you smile…" Rukawa smiled more upon seeing the amazed looked on the red-haired that looks good on his face._

"_You did smile… wow… I never thought fox like you could smile…" Hanamichi stated with all awe "you should smile often…"_

"_hn" _

"_Hey, you didn't answer my question Rukawa."_

"_Kaede!"_

"_Nani"_

"_call me Kaede, and I'll call you Hanamichi, then I'll answer you question."_

"_Fine by me Kaede..." a smile laced both their faces._

"_I found an invitation address to me… to come to this cottage."_

_A bewildered look crossed the face of Hanamichi but soon replaced by understanding. "I see… so you are forced to be here." His voice was laced with sadness and that can be seen on his brown orbs. This caused a falter in the raven-haired's heart._

"_Nope… I really wanted to be here…to be with you" but the last words was in a faint whisper that the other guy didn't hear. With his words the once crestfallen face turned to a happy one._

"_That's good to hear… because its my birthday today." _

"_I know" Rukawa took out a small gift and gave it to his companion whose had a surprise look._

"_arigato... Kaede..." _

_**Next scene**_

_Weeks after the birthday incident… the two was inseparable and became the best of friends… _

"_HanamichiIlikeyousowillyoubemynoyfriend?" a nervous Rukawa blurted_

"_What? I can't understand a thing you said Kitsune… will you please speak slowly so that I can understand it."_

_Rukawa gave a deep sigh before speaking in a slow manner.. "Hanamichi, I like no… I love you so much… since the first time I saw you… Will you be my boyfriend? I understand if your disgusted of me now… and don't want to be my friend anymore but that's how I feel and I can't fo--- ummm" he was silent by a kiss coming from Hanamichi…_

"_your blabbering Ka-e-de…" Hanamichi smiled while enveloping Kaede in a hug. " oh… and I love you too…my kistune…" They both close the gap between them and shared the most passionate and earth-shattering kiss…_

_**Next scene**_

_It's_ _been a month since they became a couple and no one from their friends knows about them._

"_what is wrong with you Kaede? You just knocked the lights out of that guy… and you just grabbed me and stormed out…" Hanamichi stated in clenched teeth._

"_hn" came a short reply_

"_Damn it, Rukawa… don't block me out of your world… you always do that… every time you hit someone without any reason. And you think I don't see the way you glare at the Gundam especially at Youhei and even some of our teammates. Rukawa, your turning to someone I don't know." Helplessness laced the voice of Hanamichi and worry etched his handsome face._

"_mmm" came a mumbled reply_

"_Damn it Rukawa… remove the pillow from your face so that I can understand you." Hanamichi raised his voice out of frustration_

"_I said I was jealous!" Rukawa said in a raise voice as well._

"_Jealous! To whom… and why?"_

"_All those guys out there… they can make you smile and can be with you.. I can't be with you all the time… I want to make you smile… only me.. not them…" _

"_But Kaede, it was you who want to keep it a secret in the first place… I don't want them to suspect something between us…I want to fulfill your wish. Even though I want to shout to the whole world that you're my boyfriend but I can't… you want your privacy so I'm giving it to you."_

"_I know that… and I regret asking that favor from you…Now I want it out in the open so that no one will got any second idea of claiming you… especially that Sendoh."_

"_Akira is just a friend…"_

"_Don't call him by his name…" Rukawa hissed in frustration and gave Hanamichi a kiss to make his point._

"_You're mine and no one will take you away from me."_

"_and you're mine as well kitsune… My kitsune" they kissed each other to express how much they love each other._

_**Next scene**_

"_Kae-chan, what's wrong? You never missed practice before…" Hanamichi approach his koi who is currently ignoring him_

"_Kae-chan… what's wrong? Are you sick, Kae-chan?" _

_Rukawa remained still and continue in ignoring the red head._

"_Kae-chan…" Hanamichi was cut short by a yell coming from his koi_

"_Stop calling me that." Hanamichi was shock from his koi's outburst and statement since his koi like to be called that. His patience with his koi is wearing thin since his koi's attitude since morning. But he remained cool to sort things out._

"_Kae-" he was shove off by his koi which fueled his anger._

"_Damn it… talk to me Rukawa… I can't read your fucking mind… I'm not psychic or something to understand what your doing and thinking… you need to tell me…"_

"_I want out!" three simple words that caused Hanamichi to pale and became furious._

"_Why? What did I do wrong? Tell me… Damn it… I deserved to know…" Hanamichi is feeling the pain and anger building up which is not a good sign. He is impending to burst and hurt his koi for toying his feelings but first he need to hear his koi's reason for leaving him._

_It took half an hour for Rukawa to reply which added to the growing anger of Hanamichi._

"_You don't love me." Rukawa spoke it in a faint whisper that it Hanamichi almost missed it._

"_What did you say? I don't love you? You know I love you… can't you feel it?" _

"_I don't know. I can see that your happier to be with Youhei than me… so I think its better to be –" Rukawa was cut short by Hanamichi by kissing him._

"_Kaede, I love you so much… and Youhei is a friend… nothing more…" Hanamichi wiped away the lone tear that fell from his koi's eye. He then stood up to get something from his bag._

_He approach his koi and then kneeled down in front of him.._

"_Kaede, please don't ever doubt my love for you… to ensure that this will never happen again… I'm giving you a treasure…" Hanamichi place an amulet to his koi's open hand. "My grandfather gave this o me… I keep it always close to me… it's a family heirloom to be given to our other half. And you're my other half Kaede… will you accept it and keep it safe for me? Will you be my other half Rukawa?"_

_Rukawa stared at the amulet then to his koi. His eyes was filled with unshed tears. HE pounced his koi and hugged him. _

"_Yes, Hana-chan… yes… I'll be your other half… as long as you're my other half as well."_

"_Of course, Kae-chan…"_

_End of flashback _

Tears welled from his eyes upon remembering the memories he shared with his da'ho.

"why…why…why… why did this happened to us Hanamichi… we love each other so much…"

"I made a mistake in doubting your faithfulness to me… I was wrong… I should have talked to you first before I made that stupid decision… whih caused us to suffer… I want you back Hanamichi… I want you back… I will do everything to win you back…You're my other half… no one else…"

With that last thoughts Rukawa drifted to sleep… where he can be with his da'ho…

-tbc-

A/N:

Sorry for the delay.. I'm kindda busy with school…

Anyway I need you help…

Do you want them to reconcile Rukawa and Sakuragi? Or not?

If not, who will be hanamichi's other half? Okita or Fukuda…if you want another character please inform me…

I want you to decide…

Oh.. I want at least ten votes for me to confirm it… majority votes will win…

Even though I want them to reconcile…

Oh and can you give me some tips to consider on how will they reconcile or what ever you want them to do…

Thanks guys…

I'll update once I know what to do… and what you like…

Till next time… ill wait for your decision…


	27. Past that Haunts

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them… but I wish… I own the plot and some new characters only…

a/n:

thanks for the review… hope you still continue and hope you can give me some ideas as well…

Chapter 26 Past that haunts

Rukawa woke up sweating because of a nightmare that plagues his sleeps every night since losing his da'ho. He clenched and unclenched his fist out of frustration. He left his bed and proceeded to the toilet. He saw his image in the mirror looking paler. His eyes lost its gleam and life… his parents were right… he look like shit… and he knows he can't win back his da'ho if he looks like this.

"I need to freshen up and mix myself up for my da'ho." Rukawa voice out to himself.

He continue to stare at his reflection when his nightmares came flashing before him.

_Flashback_

_Six years ago, after the game against the Phoenix _

"_Sakuragi, can we talk?" Rukawa look exhausted but his tone said otherwise._

"_ah… sure Rukawa. Let's go on the balcony so that the others won't wake up." Sakuragi was startled but agreed. _

_Sakuragi opened a French door heading to the balcony. It had a beautiful view but they seem too serious to notice it. They remained silent upon sitting on a lounger. Sakuragi broke the silence after sometime._

"_IS there something wrong, Kea-chan?" his voice was laced with concern "Are you hurt or something? I can call the doctor if you like."_

"_Hn." Came simple reply_

"_So why the tone awhile ago?"_

_Rukawa remained quiet and stared at a Sakura tree. Sakuragi gave a deep sigh and stare on his koi's face._

"_Do you know them?" Rukawa asked unexpectedly_

"_ha!" Sakuragi was clueless about the question_

"_The Phoenix or the angels!_ _The Rei guy…the one who defeated me twice"_

"_Ooh!" _

"_I mean… this is an exclusive school. Only the gifted students are enrolled here. How come you know them?" Rukawa faced his koi and look at his face to see any sign of lying. But Sakuragi's face remained the same… the goofy and tensai features. _

"_Are you hiding something from me, Hana-chan?"_

_Sakuragi sighed. "Rukawa, you know that I will not hide secrets from you unless it's necessary right?"_

_Rukawa nodded._

"_I can only tell you just the tip of the secret if you like that is… but that's all I will be revealing from you. Is that ok with you?"_

"_Don't you trust me?" hurt marred the handsome face of Rukawa_

"_That's not it. I trust you with my life…" Sakuragi was cut off by Rukawa_

"_But why won't you reveal the reason why we have this game against the elite?"_

"_It's not my secret alone. I hope you understand. I want to share it to you but it's not time yet. Please trust me on this one..."_

"_I always trust you… but you never trusted me… da'ho." Rukawa cut him off again_

_Sakuragi let out a helpless sigh… "That's not true, Rukawa and you know it."_

"_Hn" Rukawa bowed his head out of disappointment_

"_Kae-chan, look at me" Sakuragi tilted Rukawa's head to look at him. "I trust you…" Rukawa tried to cut him off but Sakuragi beat him "No, hear me out first Kae-chan. Remember that amulet. The one I gave you after you said you want out. It is a sign that I trust you so much. That amulet is unique and the key… the key of my life…and family…No one has that amulet except you Kae-chan because your special. It's a family heirloom and made especially for our family. And I gave that to you so that you will trust me and for you to trust me as well." Sakuragi stop to take in some air and release the tension._

"_Kaede, I was not supposed to give that amulet to anyone... until -"_

"_Then why did you give it to me?" _

"_I gave it to you because I love you… and to hell with traditions…" Sakuragi stop dumbstruck once he process what he said. "Oh shit!"_

"_What traditions?" Rukawa became curious upon hearing Sakuragi swear under his breath_

"_Nothing… it was nothing… just forget about it…"_

"_Nothing! You look like a deer caught in the headlights when you said traditions… your keeping some thing from me… da'ho"_

"_Kaede… please let it be… in time I will tell you about it…Please trust me!" Sakuragi's eyes were pleading _

"_Alright but it does not mean we are through with the subject." Sakuragi nodded in agreement_

"_You better tell me soon or else." Rukawa threatened which cause Sakuragi to flinch and nod frantically. This brought a smile in Rukawa's face. Sakuragi immediately kiss his koi to erase the impending smirk and smug look that is forming in his koi's face._

"_I love you Rukawa Kaede and no one else…"_

"_and I love you too Sakuragi Hanamichi…" The two shared another breath taking kiss.._

_That night:_

_Rukawa was walking to the entertainment room when he spotted the player who beat him a while ago. He followed him out of curiosity and end up in a hallway leading to the west wing. He continued walking awed to the painting and pictures on display. When he came to an agar door, he has no intention of eavesdropping when he heard a familiar voice. He peered closer and listens in. His eyes widen in shock upon realizing that the voice belongs to his koi. He was about to bust in but he remembered the incident in Shohoku gym wherein he heard his koi's voice spoke in another language but it was not his._

_He peered in to contain his curiosity but was dumbstruck upon seeing his koi kissing the Phoenix player. He was rooted in the floor while witnessing the sordid scene and hearing the words between the two._

"_I miss you so much…it has been a while…"_

"_Hmmm… yes… did you miss my kisses...? I sure did miss yours..." a red head guy that looks exactly like Sakuragi spoke while groping and kissing the other guy._

"_Of course… Hana… of course… I miss you… all of you… I can't seem to stop myself from longing for your touch and kiss."_

"_Me too baby… me too…"_

_With that Rukawa ran away from that wing and at the same time slamming the door shut which startled the kissing couple._

_Rukawa_ _reached his room and slam the door shut as tears flows down in his cheeks. The scene he witnessed kept replaying in his mind and taunting him._

"_Hana, how could you do this to me… you lied to me… you tricked me… I hate you… I hate you… I hate you…but I also love you… why… why… why did you do this to me? What did I do wrong? Am I not enough for you? Is my love not enough?" Rukawa kept on crying and mumbling, asking what he did wrong to deserve such pain… He took out two pictures from his sport bag. Pictures that he spotted in the changing room. A picture of a couple that is so in love with each other snuggled together and kissing each other. Rukawa felt a thousand knife stabbed his already bleeding heart. He continued to cry and stared at the picture._

_End of flashbacks_

Rukawa covered his pale face with his hands to stop the flow of painful memories. He sighed out.

"When will it all stop… when will I'll be able to stop the guilt that is eating me… when… when…" out of frustration Rukawa slammed his fist on the mirror causing his hand to bled and the mirror to shatter. Rukawa just stared at the flowing liquid in his hand. It reminds him of his da'ho.

The door suddenly opened and admitted a worried couple. A female stood regally looking beautiful and happy. She possessed a foxy pair of blue eyes which is identical to Kaede but unlike her son, her blue orbs are expressive and full of life. Beside her stood the older Rukawa looking stern and cold but his action speaks otherwise especially with his family. Kaede inherited his coldness, aloofness and built from his father but his pale complexion and eyes from his mother. He is a combination of his parents.

"Kaede, what's wro-" Rukawa's mother gasped upon seeing the bleeding hand of his youngest son. She went to his side and hold the injured hand. Her eyes filled with concern and unshed tears for the pain his son is enduring.

"It's nothing mom." Came a calm response.

"oh… dear… what is happening to you.."

"We need to talk son." His father said after sometime.

"Mom, I'm fine.. Dad please… I just want to be alone for now." His mother wanted to cut him off but he beat her to it. "I just want to take a bath to refresh myself and then I guess we can talk." Rukawa smiled to bring comfort to his worried parents.

The older Rukawa just nodded and patted his son's shoulder to show his support and concern. He ushered his wife out and into the family room to wait for their son.

-tbc-

a/n:

I hope you like this chapter…I know it is short… but I cut it short…. So that you can think of what will happen next… Well you can tell me in the review if you like… try to guess what will happen next… please… please… try to guess it… arigato

I know some of you want to know how did the two split up and the events surrounding it. So this is the first part!

So you want more! Please do tell me…

please don't forget to review… arigato…

till next time…


	28. Onset of Remembering

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them… but I wish… I own the plot and some new characters only…

a/n:

thanks for the review… hope you still continue and hope you can give me some ideas as well…

by the way this chapter is connected to Chapter 26… hope you will like it…

I'm still waiting for you reviews and decision whether the two will reconcile or not…

Chapter 27 Onset of Remembering

Sakuragi looked refresh and ready to face the day. HE went to his study to get his files for the upcoming meeting in the Akira Company, wherein he is the EVP of the company and acting president for his dear old cousin, Youhei.

He left his study clutching the documents and proceeded to the receiving room to bade goodbyes to his two cousin.

"I better go now… or I'll be late for the meeting."

"Ok…" Youhei answered

"Hana-kun, remember in two days time… we are heading to Kanagawa – to your manor to prepare for the upcoming reunion in four days. So you better settle all your meetings and give your secretary all the necessary papers and instructions. I won't allow you to leave Kanagawa or attend any form of meeting for five days. We have a deal remember…" Akira voice out without even looking at his cousin. He miss to see Sakuragi flinch.

"Hai!"

Sakuragi left the couple and went to ride on the car. He was sitting comfortably inside the car when memories from the past resurface in his mind.

_Flashbacks_

_Sakuragi_ _waited for his boyfriend to join them in the entertainment room. Everyone was assembled there and was having fun – taking turns in singing and dancing. Some members of the elite club even joined them including his sister and cousin._

"_I better look for the kitsune guys. He might be asleep somewhere…" Sakuragi informed his comrades and left in search of his koi. _

_He left the room. He was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the slamming of the door. _

"_Whatta! Hmmm… it came from the west wing… ahhh don't tell me they are having a lovers fit…I better go check it out. To avoid blood shed." _

_Sakuragi_ _climbed the stairs in a hurry in hope to catch the culprit. He reached the room where his twin is occupying and heard voices but all he can hear are mumbled words due to the close door. He decided to enter and to understand the conversation but he only catch the end of the conversation._

_this is the part where Sakuragi reached the room but all he can hear is mumbled conversation_

"_Whatta!" the red head yelp in surprise after recovering from commotion._

"_Do you think someone spotted us?"_

"_Maybe?_ _But whoever it was…lets pray that it was not my brother's friends or worst his boyfriend." He paled upon imagining the anger of his twin and suffering from his rage._

"_Oh shit! what if its Rukawa?" _

"_Lets cross our fingers… or hell will break lose if that happens…"_

"_what will break lose?" Sakuragi spoke all of a sudden which startled his twin for the second time._

"_Goodness, don't sneak in on us… will you?" Sakuragi just smirk and eyed his twin for the compromising position._

"_Ummm, so the floor is much comfortable than the bed for your activity… A-ni-ki?" Sakuragi teased his twin which caused the couple to blush._

"_Damn it, bro… stop laughing at our expense." His twin sneered._

_Sakuragi_ _just laughed._

"_Alright I leave you two love birds alone…" With that Sakuragi left the couple in search of his own partner._

_Sakuragi_ _went to their room next looking for his koi. It has been over an hour and his koi didn't join them in the entertainment room. He was right in going straight to their room. He found him sleeping on the couch._

"_Typical of you, kitsune to sleep…" He approaches his sleeping koi. He sat beside his sleeping koi and observed the trail of dried tears that marred his koi's face. _

"_What is wrong kitsune? You seem in pain even in your sleep. What is happening to you?" Sakuragi brushed a strand of hair away from his koi's face. He leans and brushed his lips to his koi's lips so that he won't wake his koi. His koi badly needed peace to compose himself before facing him and their friends._

_Sakuragi_ _decided to leave the room to give his koi some time alone to sort his feelings and problems…_

"_Kaede, please tell me the things that are bothering you… when you're ready… I'll be waiting..." with that, Sakuragi closed the door silently. Thoughts of his koi plagued his mind and he is worried for him. He don't know what is wrong with his koi or what is bothering him since this morning. Maybe because of the game… _

"_Damn you Rei for messing Kaede's mid… I'm worried…"_

_Sakuragi decided to go to the west wing to meet with his siblings. With his free time he can bond with them. He is so anxious to be with them and to talk about anything and everything that happened to them for the past years. With that thoughts in his mind, Sakuragi proceeded to the west wing with a smile. Putting aside his worry for his koi at the meantime at the back of his head, he needs to enjoy the company with his family first._

_When Sakuragi reached the family room in the west wing, his siblings and cousins are already there even his sister and cousin Youhei. _

_End of Flashbacks_

Sakuragi was startled out from his reverie when Rashia nudge him to tell him that they arrived at the Akira tower already. Sakuragi gave the old man a smile for gratitude. He walked out of the car and proceeded to the elevator. HE smiled at everyone who greeted him.

He was inside the elevator when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi… 'Chael… how's Nagoya?"

"Hello there love… it's fine… I'm heading back to Tokyo now… I can't wait to see you… ahhh… I miss you already." With that remark from his boyfriend, Sakuragi laughed unminding the stares he receive from his employees.

" 'Chael you just got there yesterday…which means we were not even separated more than 24 hours yet. And you miss me already… its so sweet and nice of you 'Chael"

"Well I'll be in Tokyo around six.. I'll pick you up and then we will have dinner… will that be fine with you?"

"Hai… ooops.. its my floor already… I have a meeting in half an hour so I better get ready… ok 'Chael? See you around six then… bye.."

"Bye love… love you…"

"You too…"

Sakuragi then proceeded to his office to prepare for the meeting. He looked at the frame in his table and smiled seeing the smiling picture of his loved ones and also the picture of his boyfriend… Okita. But as he shifted his gaze, his smile disappear as it landed on the Shohokou team picture, taken after they defeated Sannoh. His gaze landed on his ex-nemesis, ex-bestfriend and ex-lover … Rukawa Kaede… his past.

-tbc-

a/n:

please don't kill me for cutting this one… I kindda run out of ideas and I want this to be published at the same time with the other chapter…

so better review it…


	29. Connected to my past

Chapter 25

Hanamichi was busy finalizing his work and the instructions that will be left to his secretary since his vacation will be extended for another week when his private line rang. Upon learning who the caller was and his agenda, Hanamichi became pale and suddenly collapsed to his chair. He can't believe what the caller just informed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir!" came the reply from the caller.

Hanamichi gave out a deep sigh. "Did you double check it? We can't make mistake and you know it."

"Yes sir. We double check before informing you. We made background checks and the like. We are certain sir that we found them."

"I know you're the best. I just want to be certain. Thanks for the information." Hanamichi hangs up.

"Kami-sama, this can't be true." With bowed head, Hanamichi replayed the information he received awhile ago from the caller.

After sometime, Hanamichi picks up the phone and dialed Kieta's private line.

"Hey sis, we got a problem… or should I say I have a problem… and its big."

"umm.. What is it about? Can't Akira or Youhei handle it?"

"Nope." Came the sort reply from Hanamichi

"So spill already… your killing me by the suspense…"

"I found them…"

"That's great news… so what's the problem."

"They are connected to MY PAST…"

Silence reigned between the two. Kieta broke the silence after she regained from shock.

"So what are your plans?"

"Plans... Honestly… I don't know what to do…" Hanamichi's voice was filled with anguish and pain. "But they need to know. They have the right to know. I need to keep my word."

"What can I do to help? Do you want me to be there or you can handle it?"

"I can handle the negotiation, sis… I won't be the best businessman if I can't. But I still need your help."

"Hah, still conceited…" she gave a light laugh. "So what will I do?"

"I need you to contact and set an appointment with them. I believe they are in Tokyo right now."

"Where do you want me to set the appointment? To neutral grounds? At the manor? Or their place?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… anywhere is fine with me… maybe at their place…"

Hanamichi decided to end their conversation short since he is very distracted. He decided to have his vacation a week earlier than expected. He loosens his tie and picked up his keys and case and left his office. He went to his car still confuse. He started to drive. Memories started to surface.

_Flash back_

"_Darling, promise me… please promise me… to find my father…" a very pale female said filled with pain._

"_I will sweetheart… please rest…" _

"_Darling, introduce our wonderful children to them… and please tell my father that I love him so much…and give him a hug for me…"_

"_Sweetheart, please don't say that… you can say that to father yourself… all you need is some rest. My men are working double time to find them… I know before the week is through we will know. Please sweetheart don't give up now." He pleaded with tear stained eyes to his love to keep on fighting and never give up hope._

"_Please darling, tell my father that I'm not angry with him. Me and mother… love him so much… And I heard I have an Aniki… I wish I can meet him and father... I wish I can tell them how I longed to be with them and I love them so much…Oh… darling" she gave a painful moan due to her illness._

"_Sweetheart please don't say such things…"_

"_Darling… I want you to promise me this one… I don't care if you can't find my family… but please… keep this promise… please…"_

"_Please don't say that… you will live… we will be together… we will find a cure for sure…"_

"_Please Darling, promise me…"_

"_I promise… whatever it is…"_

"_Please promise me to go back to him… I know… you love him… tell him to take good care of our children and treat them as his own…"_

"_Sweetheart please… don't say such things… you have to continue fighting…"_

"_Darling… I know it is my time… so please… promise me…"_

_He kept quite and made a deep breath… "I promise sweetheart… if fate will lead us back together… then we will be together… that I am certain sweetheart…."_

_She gave a weary smile…"That is enough for me…darling… that is enough for me… and I pray that fate will lead you back together… please smile for me…"_

_He gave her a smile even though his heart and eyes are filled with sorrow._

_In a mere whisper…"you belong to each other… you and your kitsune… Hanamichi…for eternity…" with that she gave her last breath…_

_Hanamichi cried for her… his wife… Kiara Maxwell… _

_End of Flash back_

He found himself being ushered inside a huge manor and motioned to sit when he came to his senses.

"Why did I came here?" Hanamichi asked himself.

When someone spotted him.

"Hanamichi is that you?"

He just smiled and stood up for respect for the owner of the house.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other. I never thought your back."

"I arrived just two weeks ago... due to business"

"I see..."

The chat lasted for an hour and Hanamichi didn't accomplished his true purpose coming to that place. To inform them about his wife... but he lost the courage to do so...

He declined the offer for dinner and left the place for an important appointment. He then found himself in the airport and buying a plane ticket bound to HongKong... He knows once Akira found out he left... he will be killed. But he need to leave for the mean time. Besides the reunion will not be for a week or so.

HE went to the place where he met his former wife...To think and to decide what will his actions will be...

TBC

a/n

sorry for the late update... ehehehe.. been too busy... and i have to rewrite some of the chapters since they got deleted by mistake.. sorry if it took so long...

pease do review.. i want to hear from you so that i can decide if i have to continue with this...


	30. The Break up Hana's pov

Italics - pov

Chapter 30

Sakuragi arrived at HongKong safely. He immediately hailed a cab to reach his sister's manor in HongKong. Upon reaching the place, he chose a car and drove to a country side where a humble home was built. The place was beautiful since it is on top of a mountain sorrounded with trees and flowers. He suddenly felt tired and drained that he ended up sitting in the veranda over looking the setting sun.

An image of his former lover flashed to his mind that tears began to fall as soon as the haunting memories flooded his senses.

(This will be mainly base on Sakuragi's feelings)

Six years ago

The next day after the incident where Rukawa "thought" Sakuragi was cheating him. He went to Sakuragi and asked if they could talk privately.

"I want out Sakuragi?" Rukawa said after sometime.

Sakuragi was aghast upon hearing what Rukawa said. "Care to repeat that?"

"I said I want out… I want out of this relationship." Rukawa said while avoiding to gaze at his lover's eyes.

"Why? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I forget any events? Why the sudden decision for us to split up?" The red-head was in a mess... blurting his questions non-stop while keeping his anger in check.

_Yes you did something wrong. You were cheating me. I saw you last night kissing that good for nothing bastard that defeated me. _" Hn…" came Rukawa's short reply.

The red-head was mad. He masked his face to hide his anger, confusion and pain from the raven haired. "I believe I deserve an explanation since I know I didn't do anything wrong." His voice remain strong never betraying the turmoil that he felt within.

"Fine… because I keep on losing my concentration the game and you are pulling me down. I can't let that happen. I want to reach my goal and you are an obstacle I must remove in order for me to reach it."

Sakuragi was dumbstruck by what the raven-haired said. Before he can even utter a reply, Rukawa left him. Sakuragi didn't stop him from leaving. He just stood there staring at his boyfriend's back. At first he fought back the tears from coming but soon gave up and let the tears flow from his eyes.

"Am I really an obstacle to you? Am I keeping you from your dreams Rukawa?" it came as a mere whisper that it faded into the winds as it left the red-haired's lips.

Sakuragi turned around and left to do some thinking and to keep from breaking down completely. It was dinner time when Sakuragi returned from riding a horse. He apologize to everyone for disappearing like that and excused himself from dinner. He then proceeded to the west wing to rest and to avoid confrontation coming from his teammates and family members.

He continued to disappear during the day and to return during dinner time that it became a routine until the day they set to return to school. During that time their friends felt the tension and gap between the couple but they just dismiss it as a lover's spat and will just be fixed just like always. And each and everyone were enjoying the opportunity to be inside the prestigious school and to use their utilities and facilities.

A week after returning to Shohoku

The two decided to avoid each other like a plague to avoid any confrontations and showing how much affected they are due to their break-up.

Sakuragi went early to change for practice to avoid Rukawa in the locker room. When he opened his locker to change to his jersey, a white envelop fell down. He picked it up and checked the content. Upon seeing the content, he clasped the object and left the room in a hurry. Upon reaching an abandoned basketball court, the mighty red-head broke down and cried his heart outs. Tears begun to fall from his brown soulful eyes, and he let out all his emotions and frustration by screaming at the top of his lungs. He then decided to play basketball to release all his pent-up emotions and frustrations.

It was already dark when he was able to compose himself. He went back to his apartment when he saw someone waiting for him.

"Young master…"

The red-head cut the man from continuing. "I understand. Do as you please." He then opened the door and allowed the servant in to accomplish what was ordered to him. As soon as the servant left, he took out his phone and called Rashid to pick him up from his apartment.

That same night, Sakuragi left the apartment for good taking all his belongings with him. He informed his mother that he moved back to his manor so that it will be easier for him to receive information from his siblings. He hid the truth from his mother so as not to worry her.

Sakuragi hid his pain from his friends by playing basketball non-stop. He decided to distract himself by playing in order to forget all that happened since coming to Tokyo and reuniting with his siblings. He showed his real talent in playing basketball that is in par with his ex-boyfriend or even greater. He practice and practice until he is tired and can no longer move so that he won't be able to think and feel the pain.

Inter-high prelim went like a breeze; it was down to the final round where Sannoh and Shohoku face one another again. And once again, Shohokou was able to over power the number one team and gaining the top spot. Happiness filled their whole being and for that instant the gap that appeared between them was mended. But that was just short-lived as soon as the adrenaline rush was gone so was the so called bridge that mended the gap.

Before the game against Sannoh, Sakuragi cornered Rukawa. The latter was about to leave when Sakuragi spoke.

"Rukawa, can we talk?" The said teen ignored his request and was about to enter the room when the red head stop him by pulling his hand. In that instant warmth spread to both of them due to that small contact that both longed for sometime, it somewhat ease the pain they felt. But it was short lived when the red head snapped upon realizing his action.

He murmured "Gomen". The other teen stopped moving.

The red head grab this opportunity. "Rukawa, at least give me a minute or two."

"hn…"

"I just want to say that after this, I'm giving you your space. I just stick around this couple of weeks because I want to help win the nationals for Anzai-sensei and the others. I know your irritated seeing me around… so I decided to quit the team after this, besides I still need to do some therapy for my injury to ensure that nothing is wrong and all. Ummm… that's all…" Sakuragi gave a slight bow and walk towards the designated locker room leaving behind the stoic Rukawa.

Amidst the pain in the heart the two are feeling, they played their best to obtain the top spot. For a time they put their differences behind and played together to win the game.

That was the last game the two will be playing together for a long, long, long time.

After the celebration Sakuragi decided to finals his papers to leave Japan. He called his brother to make an arrangement for him to stay in France for the time being until he is still undecided. He called his favorite cousin to talk for the last time and inform him of his recent plans.

The night of his departure, he went to his former lover's place to just have a last look or to even have a glimpse of him. He stood in the dark area looking at the window of his former lover's room. Tears cascade down his tan colored face as pain enveloped his heart.

"I will keep my promise to you kitsune… no or no longer my kitsune… you're just Rukawa to me know as I am Sakuragi to you. I will be leaving tonight. I don't know for how long. Maybe when you finally reach your goal of being number one or I may never return to this place. I can't tell. But this I am certain, I will no longer be an obstacle to you. I will set you free as you wish and I will no longer hinder you from achieving your dreams. It pains me to know that after all the things we shared, all I am to you was just a diversion and an obstacle. I mean nothing to you, Rukawa. I just hope it was the same for me… but it was different… very different. You were my life Rukawa. My world… But fate won't allow us to be together. I should have known from the start that you don't really love me. I could have save myself from experiencing this pain and ache in my heart. I could have saved myself. But alas I was fooled by you… my kitsune… my love… and I allowed you to fool me… Goodbye… my love… my life… I pray that you will be happy and find true happiness that I was not able to give you." He sent these words to the wind along with his last kiss to his love.

With that done, the red head turned his back and left the place. He will soon be starting a new leaf… a life away from his love… away from the pain.

Tbc

a/n : please review…

ummm do you want to know Rukawa's side… if you want please do tell me… thanks…

sorry it took me so long since i was very busy due to some of my school work…. Gomen…

but I will update fast if you review… and do give me ideas on how will I reconcile them.. I kindda run out… ehhehe…

arigato….

Ummm what is beta? I've been wondering about that since some authors mentioned about that… can someone explain to me… thanks….


End file.
